Je sais qui tu es, Newton Isaac
by Akimichi
Summary: Newt était persuadé d'être invisible, et que personne ne s'intéresserait plus jamais à lui. Pas avec sa jambe qui partait en couille et sa froideur apparente. Pas avec sa colère et ses angoisses. Alors il se contentait de le regarder de loin, certain qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais le son de sa voix. Puis, elle est arrivée et elle a foutu le bordel dans tout ce qu'il croyait [Newtmas]
1. Chapter I

**Bonjouuuur!**

 **Gosh, me revoilà sur le fandom de TMR, je crois que ça va devenir mon principal héhé.**

 **/!\ Promotion pour** ** _La Légèreté des Sentiments_** **, de Valmorel, parce que c'est du pur génie, et qu'elle est adorable.**

 **J'ai écris cette daube ( parce que c'est clairement pas transcendant ) pour Salomé, parce que bientôt** ** _1 an_** **bordel - et elle m'as forcé, accessoirement -.**

 **J'espère que ceux qui passeront ici apprécieront quand même. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des petits commentaires,** _ **still learning!**_

 **Bisoux bisoux c:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Newt l'avait toujours observer de loin. Enfermé dans sa chrysalide, il se sentait plus en sécurité s'il restait éloigné. Éloigné de lui, de son sourire trop ravageur, de son rire trop joyeux, et de sa sociabilité trop rayonnante. Il était son antithèse, son opposé, son contraire. Et il refusait de tâcher sa candeur avec sa rancœur, son optimisme avec son cynisme. Il était trop pur, trop innocent pour se confronter à lui. Et il tentait de se persuader que c'était uniquement pour ça qu'il n'allait pas lui parler. Qu'il le fuyait, et l'observait. Parce que malgré tout, Newt était obsédé par lui. Il admirait sa capacité à rire, à se faire des amis et à être heureux, tout simplement. Et lui, il restait juste là, à regretter ce temps où il pouvait encore s'esclaffer impunément, sans avoir de remords et de regrets.

Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'un asiatique se laissa tomber à ses côtés en râlant.

" Salut Blondie! T'en fais une de ses têtes!

-Minho, quel plaisir!

-Je sens l'ironie dans ta voix, c'est bizarre non?

-Mhh.

-Ohhh, Newty, un petit sourire?

-Vas te faire foutre, Tocard.

-Waaaah, ça m'étonnes pas que je sois ton seul ami dis donc!

-Ta geule pour voir? Ah, ça va tout de suite mieux!

-Alleeeeeez Newt, à quoi tu pensais? A Thomas?"

Il y eu un petit silence, et le blond maudit son meilleur - et unique - ami de le connaître aussi bien. C'était la question piège. S'il répondais "Oui", il allait se faire noyer sous un flot de question, et s'il disait "Non", il allait se faire traiter de menteur. Alors il ne répondait pas.

"J'en étais sûûûûûr!

-Tu tires des conclusions hâtives, le chinois.

-Je suis pas chinois, je suis C.O.R.É.E.N!

-Ouais, c'est ça, c'est pareil, t'es brider.

-Okkkk, donc toi t'es américain, _ma poule._ "

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et Minho finit par éclater de rire, tandis qu'un léger sourire en coin étirait les lèvres de Newt. C'était devenue une blague récurrente entre eux, de se vanner sur leurs origines. En fait, ils aimaient se vanner tout court, se balancer des trucs méchants, parce qu'ils savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'en pensait ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Ils s'aimaient trop pour ça.

Entre eux, ça avait commencé il y avait plus ou moins 10 ans, lorsqu'ils avaient débarquer la même année dans la seule et unique classe de CE2 du village paumé que leurs quatres parents avaient trouvé _sympa._ Ils avaient tout les deux les mêmes difficultés à comprendre le français, les maths, et les gens, et les gens ne les comprennaient pas. C'était comme ça que les deux rebuts de la classe, les deux exilés d'office, c'était liés d'amitié. Très rapidement, ils étaient devenus proches, se confiant tout, faisant les mêmes conneries. Ils se faisaient insulter de sale chinois et de sale américain, et ils avaient finis par en faire une _private joke_. Parce qu'eux, ils savaient. Ils savaient que Minho était coréen, et que Newt était un pur londondien. Et que c'était tellement différent. Après survécu à l'école primaire, ils étaient passés au collège. Séparé dans différentes classes, ils avaient toujours trouvé le moyen de manger ensembles et de rester collés pendant les pauses. Puis, les parents de Minho l'avait entrainé à Paris, et ils avaient été éloignés durant deux bonnes années, jusqu'à ce que Newt réussisse à convaincre ses géniteurs que la capitale, c'était bien aussi. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lycée, et tout avait de nouveau été normal. Eux deux ensembles, dans la même classe, à rigoler pour des stupidités et à faire les imbéciles le soir chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ils étaient comme deux jumeaux, inséparables, au point que leurs parents respectifs avaient l'impression d'avoir deux fils et non un.

Ils étaient heureux.

Puis _il_ était arrivé.

 _Ben_.

C'était l'année dernière, pendant leur année de seconde, et c'était à la fois si loin et si prêt…

Ben était un nouveau, un brun athlétique, souriant et de bonne humeur, joyeux. Minho et Newt l'avaient vite adopté, et ils avaient commencés à sortir tout les trois, puis, juste Newt et Ben, et assez vite - trop, quand il y repensait - ils étaient devenus un couple. Le blond n'avait jamais caché sa préférence pour les garçons à Minho, et l'asiatique n'en avait rien à faire. C'était son meilleur ami ,son frère, il l'aimait sans condition.

Au début, tout était idyllique. Ben était adorable avec Newt, et Minho les trouvait très bien assortis. Puis, Newt avait commencé à parler moins, et à rire encore moins. Après 3 mois, il était devenu silencieux, et semblait comme.. éteint. Vide. Minho avait essayé de lui parler, de venir chez lui, de demander à Ben, et à chaque fois, il se confrontait au mur de pierre du "Il va très bien Minho, tu t'inquiète pour rien" de leur ami.

Et il y avait eu ce jour, ce jour où le coréen avait compris que non, tout n'allait pas bien. Du tout. Ce jour affreux, où Newt avait sauté du toit de son immeuble, soit une chute de 13 mètres, dans le but d'échapper à Ben. Et que la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé, c'était la mort.

Après ça, après un coma de 2 mois, après une fracture ouverte à sa jambe qui le ferait boiter toute sa vie, après 1 mois en hôpital psychiatrique et en rééducation, Newt était revenu au lycée. Il n'avait pas fait de vague, pas de bruit, personne n'était au courant de rien. Et il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il restait muet et fermé à tout, ne riait plus, ne souriait plus, _ne vivait plus_. Il restait seul, évitait Minho, se renfermait, ne parlait plus, et subissait des crises d'angoisses qui le faisait violemment convulser. Il perdait petit à petit pied, et se détachait de la réalité. Alors il était reparti, de nouveau, et après un second séjour en hôpital, et la mise en place d'une psychothérapie et d'un traitement pour ses angoisses, il avait petit à petit commencer à revenir à lui. 6 mois après sa TS, il s'autorisait enfin à revivre. Et aujourd'hui, 1 an après, il souriait et riait de nouveau. Mais Minho savait. Il savait qu'à l'intérieur, Newt avait et allait toujours mal. Il savait que sa psy le voyait toujours, et qu'il avait encore son traitement. Il savait qu'il fuyait toute relation, qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse. Et il savait qu'il était perturbé. Par Thomas. Thomas Edison. Parce qu'il le trouvait beau et qu'il était attiré par quelqu'un, pour la première fois depuis Ben.

"Min? Wow, t'étais perdu dans tes pensées? T'es flippant quand tu penses, tu veux pas juste rester bête?

-Ah, désolé.

-Euh, Minho. T'es bizarre là. Tu me fais peur. Qui es-tu?

-Rhaaa, tais-toi, abruti!"

Le blond rit doucement, et tapota le genoux de son meilleur ami.

"Là je te retrouves. Tu pensais à quoi?

\- Au potentiel Thomas et toi.

-Hein?

-Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler, Newt. Arrêtes de rester là et de le regarder de loin!

\- Minho, on a déjà parler de ça. Tu sais. On avait dit : On en parle plus. _Jamais._

\- Newt!

-Non!

\- Faut que t'avances Newty! Tu peux pas rester bloquer toute ta vie à cause de ce fils de pute! Tu tomberas pas toujours sur des Ben, mais pour tomber sur des gars biens, tu dois t'ouvrir aux autres. Tu sais, discuter, poser ton livre et les regarder en face. Pas juste te contenter de les mater de loin. Ça te mènera à rien de faire ça. Tu le sais."

Il y eu un petit silence, parce que Newt savait tout ça. Il savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami avait raison, et qu'il devait tourner la page, aller de l'avant. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était bloqué, ici, entre le toit de son bâtiment et les gradins du stade du lycée, entre Ben et Thomas. Parce que tant qu'il ne passerait pas à autre chose, tant qu'il accepterait de continuer de souffrir à cause de Ben il ne pourrait rien faire, rien envisager. Et peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il continuait de s'auto-flageller, de laisser son coeur saigner, pour avoir été aussi stupide, aussi aveugle. Pour ne pas avoir vu que son copain était un pervers narcissique qui le bouffait, corps et âme. Et peut-être qu'il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner, peut-être qu'il se disait qu'il méritait ça. Et sûrement qu'il s'était persuadé qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt, qu'il était fade et terne, et que Thomas ne serait jamais intéressé - d'aucune façon - par lui. Il avait perdu confiance en lui, en les gens, et en l'amour.

"Je sais, Min…

-Allez Newt, ça va aller. Je voulais pas te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Excuse-moi.

\- Non mais c'est rien. Tu as raison. C'est juste que… c'est plus fort que moi. Quand j'arrive à ne pas y penser, je le sens. En moi. Comme si c'était … cassé. Puis ma jambe… Comme si tout mon corps me rappelait sans cesse … _ça._

-... Et ta psy? Ça va avec elle non?

-Ouais."

Et ce ouais signait la fin de la conversation. Newt en avait déjà beaucoup parler, pour une fois et en une seule fois. Minho le regarda se lever et épousseter son jean noir, et soupira. Il était _tellement_ persuadé que Thomas et Newt ça pourrait marcher. Parce que Thomas était adorable, doux, et profondément gentil. Il le connaissait depuis 1 an, juste après l'accident de Newt en fait. Il avait commencé à courir à ce moment là, pour s'évader et extérioriser toute sa rage et sa douleur. Et Thomas, lui, était le président du clubs de course et d'athlétisme. Minho courait vite et longtemps, Thomas aussi, et ils s'entendaient bien ensembles. Ils rigolaient pas mal, et s'amusaient à se vanner mutuellement. Sans le savoir, avec sa bonne humeur et ses blagues vaseuses, Thomas l'avait aidé à rester fort pour Newt. Et en 12 mois, jamais Minho n'avait vu le brun crier, s'énerver, ou être violent, verbalement ou physiquement. C'était une crème, avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse à revendre, il en était sûr. Et ça le tuait que Newt refuse de faire le premier pas. Parce que Thomas ne pouvait pas le faire. Parce que Newt prendrait peur et s'enfuirait. Parce qu'il était comme un chat sauvage, impossible à approcher tant que ce n'était pas lui qui s'approchait.

Et Thomas savait qui était Newt. Il savait que c'était le meilleur ami de Minho, et qu'il était solitaire. C'était les seules choses que le coréen s'était autoriser à dire pour expliquer pourquoi le blond squattait souvent les gradins, seul. Sans jamais personne avec lui.

"J'y vais tocard. J'ai cours là."

Minho se leva à son tour et s'étira en baillant. Ils n'étaient plus dans la même classe depuis le début de l'année, lorsqu'ils étaient passés en première, puisque Newt était en filière littéraire et Minho en sciences économiques.

"Ça roule. On rentre ensembles?

\- Non, ma mère vient me chercher. Visite médicale."

Il tapota sa jambe, pour illustrer son propos, et l'asiatique hocha la tête.

"D'acc. On se voit plus tard alors."

Newt hocha la tête, récupéra sa sacoche posée par terre et s'éloigna après un petit signe de main suivi d'un "A plus". Et Minho ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé, stupidement, comme à chaque fois que son meilleur ami agissait avec autant de froideur et de distance. Avant, Newt lui embrassait la joue, lui faisait un câlin, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, Newt fuyait les contacts physiques. Il fuyait tous les contacts en réalité. Le coréen soupira, et alors qu'il allait descendre des gradins pour aller chercher des gens avec qui traîner, il entendit son prénom résonner du stade. Il s'avança, et regarda Thomas lui faire de grands signes d'en bas.

"Minhoooo!

-Thomas! Ça va mec?

-Ça va! Ça te tente une petite course avant de reprendre? J'ai envie de me défouler un peu!

-Carrément! J'arrive!"

Il balança son sac sur son épaule et rejoignit son ami sur les lignes de courses. Ils se firent un check, discutèrent quelques minutes, puis oublièrent les mots pour se concentrer sur leurs pieds. Leurs pieds qui foulaient la piste à toute allure, leur donnant presque l'impression de voler. C'était libérateur, puissant, intense, et pendant quelques instants, Minho oublia tout.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Plies ta jambe, Newton."

Le blond grimaça, et obéit, silencieux. Depuis sa tentative de suicide, il devait, tout les mois, faire un point avec un médecin à l'hôpital. Histoire de voir "l'avancement de l'état de ta jambe". On lui avait promis qu'il pourrait remarcher, promesse tenue, mais avec un boitillement horripilant. Il se faisait l'effet d'un infirme, et même s'il savait que c'était le mot, et qu'il avait une carte handicapée pour les files d'attente, il refusait de l'accepter. Refusait d'accepter qu'en plus de l'avoir brisé mentalement, Ben avait aussi briser sa motricité. Il ne pourrait plus jamais courir, ni rester debout ou marcher longtemps. Et c'était à la fois frustrant et terriblement agaçant. Parce qu'on le regardait dans les couloirs, parce qu'on se posait des questions, sans oser lui parler à lui. Et cette constatation aussi le mettait en colère. Depuis quand on n'osait plus lui parler, venir le voir? Sûrement depuis qu'il avait décidé d'adopter ce visage neutre, au lieu son visage souriant et avenant.

"Mets toi debout et marche jusqu'au bout du couloir, s'il-te-plaît."

Newt se leva prestement, pressé de quitter la table en métal, grise et froide, et se mit en marche, en tentant de limiter son boitillement. Peine perdue, c'était encore pire comme ça. Ça lui faisait trop mal. Il grogna doucement, et revint vers le médecin et sa mère, qui abordait son éternel air inquiet. Elle l'agaçait quand elle faisait ça. Quand elle le regardait presque avec pitié. Il baissa les yeux, et fixa sa jambe traîtresse. Recouverte de cicatrices, mêlant celles de l'accident et celles des opérations, il la détestait. Elle le débectait cordialement. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que mettre un short un jour? Impossible. Jamais il n'infligerait la vue de son échec aux yeux des autres.

"Ça ne s'améliore pas. Comment tu te sens?"

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du blond, et il répondit, acerbe.

"Comment je me sens? Comme un infirme, comme un vieux, comme un handicapé, incapable de faire ce que tout les gens de mon âge font sans y penser.

-Je sais que tu es en colère, Newton, mais il va falloir t'y faire. Ça va sûrement s'atténuer avec le temps, et avec de la patience."

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

"Alors à quoi rime ces visites? Vous voulez juste vérifier que je me suis pas flinguer? J'ai déjà une psychologue pour ça, merci. Ne faites pas semblant de vous intéresser à mon pauvre petit cas d'adolescent fragile, ma jambe n'ira jamais mieux, et être ici, ça sert à rien."

Sa mère passa une main lasse sur son visage, et soupira.

-Newton, arr-

-Newt!

-Je t'en pris, ne t'énerve pas chéri. Ce n'est pas la faute du docteur Agnes, c'est nous qui demandons ces visites. Nous voulons juste être sûr que ça ne se dégrade pas. Tu comprend, n'est-ce pas?"

Le blond soupira, et dans le silence tendu, renfila son pantalon.

"Newton. Je sais dans quel état d'esprit tu es. Mais tu n'as pas à reporter ton ressentiment sur nous, nous n'y sommes pour rien, et je sais que tu le sais. Tu es un garçon intelligent."

Petit silence. Soupire. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver sur la doctoresse, elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, et malgré ce qu'il disait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas là pour le juger. Il était juste plein de rancoeur et de rage. Il remit sa veste, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Excusez-moi, je me suis emporté. Au mois prochain Docteur."

Et il quitta la pièce. Parce que merde, il n'aimait définitivement pas son regard peiné sur lui, et qu'il voulait tout sauf attirer la pitié des gens.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le temps passait et trépassait, trop vite, et le mois de décembre s'installait doucement. Le froid avait envahi le campus du lycée, et la neige se laissait désirer. Newt était en train de fumer, assis sur un banc, et regardait les coureurs s'entraîner. Il s'était amusé à leur trouver un petit nom, à l'équipe Thomas/Minho, ces derniers mois, et _Les Coureurs_ était venu tout seul. Il passait de plus en plus de temps ici, à attendre son meilleur ami. Enfin ça, c'était la version officielle. En vérité, il venait ici pour Thomas. Pour le regarder, s'imprégner de ses rires, de ses sourires, de ses bêtises. C'était devenu un de ses " _personnes_ _ressources"_ comme les appelait sa psy. Le genre de personne qui sont censés vous donner envie de vous battre, et de gagner. Mais en réalité, Thomas ne lui faisait pas cet effet. Il lui faisait un effet encore plus fort, encore plus intense. Il était littéralement fasciné par lui. Il avait toujours l'air de bonne humeur, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Comme si tout allait bien, et que tout irait bien. Et Newt était totalement captivé par ça.

Minho le harcelait toujours pour qu'il aille lui parler, et le blond refusait toujours. Une nouvelle obsession était née dans son esprit : et si Thomas n'était pas aussi parfait que l'image qu'il s'en était fait? Alors il préférait rêver et l'idéaliser, parce que ça l'aidait. Lorsqu'il le regardait, lorsqu'il suivait des yeux sa silhouette sur le terrain, il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Ben n'existait plus, Minho non plus. Il n'avait plus mal, ne boitait plus. Il volait avec Thomas. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se faisait l'effet d'un stalker. Il avait l'impression de connaître Thomas et de savoir pleins de choses sur lui, sans que le brun n'ai la moindre idée de son existence. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait…

 **/**

"Dis, pourquoi ton ami vient jamais nous voir ?

-Je te l'ai dit, il est timide. Il parle pas vraiment avec les gens.

-C'est dommage… Il a l'air sympa.

\- Il l'est. Quand il veut bien."

Thomas sourit et tapota son épaule.

"En tout cas t'as l'air de vachement tenir à lui, mon pote.

-Ah ça, 10 ans d'amitié hein!

-Waaaah!"

Le brun prit un air impressionné, et applaudit.

"Bravo. Mes meilleurs potes datent de 7 ans!

-Pas mal aussi."

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire, puis décidèrent d'aller se changer.

De son banc, Newt avait la version sans son, et il ne pouvait empêcher un petit pincement de prendre son coeur. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée duquel des deux il était jaloux…

Il écrasa sa clope en voyant Minho arrivé, et resserra les pans de sa veste d'aviateur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Salut Min.

-Newty! Tu sais, je vais finir par croire que tu aimes bien venir me chercher!"

Newt secoua la tête, l'air faussement désespéré.

"Tocard. On y va? J'ai plus que 45 minutes."

Minho hocha vivement la tête et ils partirent en direction du self. Leur lycée parisien faisait la taille d'un bon campus de fac, avec ses nombreux bâtiments, son stade, sa piscine, et ses tonnes d'options et d'orientations. Ils aimaient bien ce côté large, aérer. Rien n'était entasser, et la plupart des espaces étaient verts, avec des bancs. En été, c'était vraiment sympa.

Ils poussèrent la porte de la cantine scolaire, une bâtisse au centre de tout, et pénétrèrent dans le brouhaha incessant qui qualifiait cet endroit. Newt soupira lourdement. Il détestait ce truc. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, et pas assez de bonne nourriture. Ils déposèrent leurs plateaux sur une table un peu en retrait, parce que même si Minho avait d'autres amis, il refusait de laisser Newt seul. Malgré ses _nombreuses_ incitations. Non, il s'en voudrait trop.

Le blond mangea en écoutant son meilleur ami parler de tout et n'importe quoi, et finalement, le temps fila, fila, fila… Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir quand est-ce que les jours avaient commencé à tous se ressembler. Quand est-ce qu'il avait recommencé à perdre pied ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait oublié le mois, l'année, la semaine ? Est-ce qu'il mangeait ? Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Que faisait-il le soir ? Que faisait-il la journée ? Allait-il en cours tout le temps ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver, ou simplement devenait-il fou? Est-ce qu'il se protégeait encore, ou Ben avait-il réussit à lui faire perdre la tête ? Ben. Ben. _Ben._ Son cauchemar, son rêve, son ennemi, son amant. Qui avait-il été ? Qui était-il ? Et lui, il était qui ? Son souffle lui manquait, il se noyait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, plus à penser, et trop, trop était tout à la fois. Le monde tournait autour de lui, trop vite, c'était trop rapide. Ses doigts se mirent à pincer l'intérieur de ses coudes, forts, longtemps, et il se balançait, assis au sol, les yeux dans le vide. Que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, que personne ne voit ça. Qu'on le sorte de son enfer, de sa tête, de son corps, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait, ni où il était, ni comment il était arrivé là. Il était avec Minho à peine 30 secondes avant. Et là, maintenant. Qui était cette fille? Pourquoi ses lèvres bougeaient sans son? Sa jambe eu un sursaut de douleur, à rester plier contre son torse, et la souffrance lui fit soudainement reprendre pied. Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur d'autres, en face de lui.

"Hey. C'était une belle crise d'angoisse ça… Comment tu te sens?

-Mal. Qui es-tu ?"

Elle rigola doucement et rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière.

"Je suis Teresa. Teresa Agnes. Je crois que tu connais ma mère, Newton?"

Petit silence. Le blond était encore un peu perdu, parce que ses pertes de conscience et de contact avec la réalité le faisait flipper, et qu'il n'avait aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il foutait ici. Au milieu d'un couloir, dans un bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avec cette fille. La fille du docteur Agnes. Il avala sa salive, et grimaça. Sa gorge était foutrement sèche. Combien de temps avait-il été ici, en panique, à se noyer à l'intérieur de lui-même?

"Je suis avec toi depuis 20 minutes. Est-ce que ça va mieux? Tu peux te lever? On doit t'emmener à l'infirmerie."

Newt secoua vivement la tête, l'air effrayé.

"Non, pas là-bas. S'il-te-plaît.

-Wow, pourquoi? C'est assez grave ce qu'il vient de t'arriver…

-Je t'en supplies…"

Au Diable sa dignité, son égo, son introvertisme. Il ne devait pas se confronter à l'infirmier du lycée. Janson. Ce connard qui l'avait fait envoyer à l'hôpital psychiatrique déjà une fois, persuadé que c'était "pour son bien". Il était clair qui n'avait pas connu un internement, enfin, deux. Enfermé dans une chambre blanche, froide, avec un lit trop petit et un oreiller trop mou, une chemise d'hôpital en guise de vêtement, un balcon fermé à clé malgré les panneaux anti-suicide, et les médecins qui posent éternellement la même et unique question "Avez-vous des tendances suicidaires?"

"Oui."

Regard interrogateur.

"Oui, je connais ta mère. Elle pourra te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir sur moi si tu veux, mais par pitié, pas _Janson_."

Et il cracha ce nom avec toute sa rage.

"Waw, d'accord Newton. Pas d'infirmerie.

-Newt. Pas Newton.

-Newt. Pas d'infirmerie." Elle se tut quelques secondes puis : " Et je ne veux rien savoir sur toi, tu sais. Ma mère m'as déjà parler de toi parce qu'elle savait que nous étions dans le même lycée, c'est comme ça que je t'ai reconnu. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle voudrait t'aider plus, et qu'elle a de la peine pour toi. Je crois qu'elle t'aimes bien.

-De la peine, de la pitié. C'est tout ce que les gens ont, non?

-Pas toujours, Newt. Pas toujours."

Elle se redressa, et le blond sembla remarquer la position dans laquelle ils étaient depuis le début. Lui, adossé au mur, une jambe contre son torse et l'autre allongée par terre, et Teresa, accroupie devant lui. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, et gêné. Un mélange entre les deux, et une colère agaçante. Il s'en voulait, parce que quelqu'un l'avait vu. Il s'en voulait, parce qu'il l'avait laissé entrer dans son monde, sans le vouloir. Elle lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se redresser, et il fut tenté de refuser. Mais leurs pupilles se croisèrent de nouveau, et ses yeux bleus gris semblèrent le transpercer. Ils n'étaient pas pleins de pitié, ou de dédain. Ni de jugement, ni d'énervement. Elle paraissait juste calme, et compréhensive. Et Newt se sentit totalement désarmé. Personne ne l'avait jamais regarder comme ça. Ni ses parents, ni sa psychologue, ni son meilleur ami. Personne. Alors il lui donna sa main, et la laissa l'aider à se relever.

Une fois debout face à elle, il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement plus grande que lui, et qu'elle était vraiment belle, en fait. Et il laissa son regard fuir le sien, parce qu'il était trop perturbé par ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux pour supporter un nouvel échange visuel. Il n'avait pas parler avec quelqu'un d'inconnu depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, ou de quoi dire. Alors il resta là, silencieux, à attendre désespérément une échappatoire. Et ce fut la sonnerie du bâtiment qui le lui donna. Il se pencha pour récupérer son sac qui traînait à quelques mètres de lui, et s'enfuit lâchement. Sans un mot, sans un regard, comme ça, il la planta. Et étrangement, il s'en sentit coupable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

S'il avait pensé ne plus jamais entendre parler de prêt ou de loin de Teresa Agnes, il s'était lourdement trompé. En fait, dès le lendemain de l'incident, il entendit parler d'elle. Et par elle même. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui dans les gradins du stade. Sa première réaction fut de la regarder bêtement, avec un air digne d'un poisson rouge, puis il se reprit et, en regardant ses pieds, lui demanda ce qu'elle foutait là.

"Je prend de tes nouvelles. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

-T'as pas à te sentir concernée par mon sort parce que t'as assister à ce truc totalement pitoyable. Tu peux reprendre ta vie et me laisser tranquille, voir oublier mon existence. S'il-te-plaît."

Elle haussa les épaules, et secoua la tête.

"Je crois que je n'en ai pas envie. Ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de te connaître, Newton Isaac. Tu m'intrigue."

Surpris, Newt releva ses yeux de ses rangers mal lacées, et leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

"Oh, un regard. Je pensais que c'était genre, _no way_."

Le blond haussa les épaules, et soupira.

" J'aime pas parler aux gens.

-Avant, si. Mais quelque chose à changer. Je le sais. Les gens parlent. Mais ça m'est égal. Moi je veux juste apprendre à te connaître. Comme je te l'ai dis, tu m'intrigue. J'ai envie de percer ta carapace, je suis persuadée qu'en dessous tu es totalement différent. Laisse moi juste essayer ?"

Et Newt était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne répondit pas. Cette fille - qu'il ne connaissait pas avant hier - décidait soudainement de s'incruster dans sa vie, dans sa routine, sans demander son avis. Elle avait un culot monstre. Et quelque part, le blond admirait ça. C'est pour cela qu'il ne refusa pas, mais sans accepter non plus. Il la laissa juste faire, persuadé qu'elle se lasserait vite. Il n'était qu'un passe temps, qu'un amusement. Elle devait sûrement s'ennuyer. Voilà, ça devait être ça. Car à part ça, pourquoi s'intéressait-on à lui?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Il n'avait jamais eu autant tort qu'à propos de Teresa. Il devait bien lui reconnaître ça, cette nana était tenace. 2 mois - _deux mois_ \- qu'elle le collait, qu'elle lui parlait tout les jours, lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi. 2 mois qu'elle tentait de lui arracher un sourire, un rire. Et pour être honnête, elle avait failli y arriver plusieurs fois. Mais Newt mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas craquer. Parce qu'il continuait de penser qu'il était juste une occupation. Un jouet cassé à réparer.

"Salut Newt! Comment ça va?"

Il leva les yeux de son bouquin en anglais, et elle se pencha par dessus son épaule pour regarder la couverture.

"Waw, Jane Austen. C'est pas un truc de fille normalement ?"

Newt haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer, et reprit sa lecture, tentant de la dissuader d'engager la conversation. Pourtant il aurait dû savoir, que rien ne décourageait Teresa Agnes. Surtout pas un simple bouquin.

" C'est bientôt les vacances d'hiver. Tu fais quelque chose? Tu pars? On pourrait se voir!"

Newt soupira et referma patiemment son livre. Étonnement, il s'était pris à apprécier cette fille. Avec ses petites anecdotes, ses sourires doux, et son insistance. Elle avait un côté attachant. Et Newt était presque déçu de penser qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Peut-être _peut-être_ qu'il aurait aimé être ami finalement…

"Je reste là. Chez moi."

Elle râla et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, debout derrière lui.

"Allez, Newt! On pourrait juste sortir manger, ou aller chez moi.

-Pas envie. T'en as pas marre de me coller?

-Et toi, t'en as pas marre de faire semblant d'y être indifférent ?" Elle retira ses mains, et se glissa devant lui. "Franchement Newt, je suis pas stupide. Si tu me détestait vraiment, si tu ne voulais vraiment pas de moi, tu m'aurais jetter depuis longtemps. Pourquoi tu veux juste pas accepter ça? Je veux dire, je t'aime vraiment bien. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, et ça pourrait être encore mieux si tu me laissais voir le _vrai_ Newt. Pas le Newt distant et taciturne. Je t'ai vu, sourire et rire avec Minho. Je sais que tu n'es pas un robot sans sentiment. Personne ne l'est. Je comprend si tu as été blessé par le passé, et quoi qu'il est pu arriver, je te promet d'essayer de faire mieux. De ne pas te blesser, et de prendre soin de toi. Je veux juste que tu m'accepte. Pas forcément en tant qu'amie, ni en tant que quoi que ce soit, juste, laisse moi entrer dans ta vie, pas juste dans cette façade que tu te donnes."

Il y eu un long silence, presque pesant. Et Newt décida que peut-être, _uniquement pour cette fois,_ il pouvait s'ouvrir. Que peut-être, pour cette fille qui s'était accroché pendant plus de 8 semaines, il pouvait céder un peu de son amitié. Alors il se leva, et lui sourit, d'un petit sourire timide, mais sincère.

"T'auras qu'à venir avec moi quand j'irais voir ta mère, si tu as tant envie que ça de passer du temps avec moi."

Aussitôt, elle se mit à sourire, ses yeux à pétiller, et elle semblait si fière et heureuse que Newt sentit un petit truc dans son ventre. Alors c'était ça que ça faisait de pouvoir s'attribuer le mérite du sourire d'une personne? Il n'avait jamais fait sourire quelqu'un d'autre que Minho depuis un an, et c'était totalement différent, là tout de suite. Il était à la fois perturbé et … content? C'était trop étrange tous ces sentiments positifs. D'un coup. Sans prévenir. Ils l'envahissaient. Il eu un petit instant de panique, puis se calma, parce que merde, il avait fait un truc tellement _énorme_ en acceptant. C'était sûrement la décision la plus importante qu'il ai prise ces derniers mois. Et en y réfléchissant, c'était foutrement rien, pour le commun des mortels. Mais pas pour lui. Il venait de faire entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie, et ça sonnait comme quelque chose de tellement fort à ses oreilles. Parce que depuis Ben, il n'y avait eu personne d'autre que Minho et lui. Et plus maintenant. Maintenant il y avait Teresa. Et il n'avait aucune idée de où ça allait le mener, et pourtant, il ressentait un réel soulagement à se dire qu'il avait réussis. Il avait réussis, _enfin_ , à accepter quelqu'un d'autre. Et Dieu sait que c'était un immense pas pour lui.

" Ça me va, Newty.

-Ah non par contre ça non! Minho ça suffit!"

Elle rit doucement et hocha la tête.

" D'accord, d'accord! Je t'attendrais dans la salle d'attente!

-Encore heureux, tu vas quand même venir avec moi."

Elle haussa les épaules, et tapota celle du blond, amicale. Il n'était pas fan du contact physique, mais bizarrement, il devait s'être habituer à la présence de Teresa sur cette partie de son corps.

"C'est fou… A partir du moment où tu décides de t'ouvrir, tu deviens si différent. Quelque chose dans tes yeux, et les traits de ton visage qui se détendent. Newt, tu devrais vraiment travailler sur ça. Tu te refermes sur toi tout le temps, ça te ferait du bien de laisser d'autres personnes te voir _toi_. Réellement toi."

Il fit une petite moue et secoua la tête.

"Laisse moi tranquille avec ça. C'est bon, je peux y aller? Tu me soule déjà."

Elle éclata brusquement de rire, et lui fit signe de partir.

"Vas-y, cours, saute, vole. On se voit plus tard!"

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, prenant un air exaspéré, et disparut entre les bâtiments du campus. Il s'autorisa à sourire, caché derrière sa main, une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, bon sang? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi… non, aucun mot ne lui venait. Il sentait juste son ventre se serrer doucement, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait fait. Sa psy allait tellement fière de lui. Et peut-être qu'au fond, lui aussi en était fier, de son pas en avant vers le monde.


	2. Chapter II

**Bon.**

 **Comment vous dire.**

 **De base, j'étais partie sur un Two-Shot, voir, _éventuellement_ , un Three-Shot, sauf que j'ai écris la moitié de ce que j'ai prévu, et j'en suis déjà à deux chapitres. **

**Donc je pars sur une mini-fiction avec un nombre approximatif de chapitres.**

 **Aimez-moi svp.**

 **/!\ Remerciements spéciaux à Julstar, KaNee et Nezumi-Okami pour le follow de mon histoire, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de se dire que des gens apprécient ce qui sort de ta tête! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, positifs ou négatifs c:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Les vacances étaient finalement arrivées plus vite que prévu, et voilà, Newt était à l'arrêt de bus, à attendre Teresa pour aller à sa visite mensuelle à l'hôpital. Il se sentait étrangement mieux d'y aller avec son _amie_ \- c'était encore étrange de penser à elle de cette façon - qu'avec sa mère. Sûrement parce que Teresa n'en avait rien à foutre qu'il boîte, et qu'elle ignorait que c'était parce qu'il s'était jeter de 13 mètres d'immeuble. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer, et regarda un SMS s'afficher sur l'écran.

' _J'arrive mon poulet.'_

Il leva les yeux au ciel, parce que Teresa le fatiguait avec tout ces surnoms plus débiles les uns que les autres, même s'il savait c'était _amical_. Un mot dont il avait oublié la signification il y avait déjà plus d'un an… Mais bon, la brune était têtue comme une mule, et elle recommençait, encore et encore. Il avait dû supporter un nombre incalculable de surnoms animaliers en l'espace de 3 semaines, et s'était gentiment laissé faire lorsqu'elle avait volé son portable pour rentrer son numéro dedans. Teresa Agnes était sûrement la personne plus _têtue_ et _entêtée_ qu'il n'ai jamais connu, et lorsqu'elle avait décider de quelque chose, rien ne la faisait changer d'avis. Newt admirait secrètement ce trait caractère. Lui était plus du genre à laisser tomber au moindre détail imprévu, et à reculer en se disant "Tant pis". Il allait s'allumer une clope pour passer le temps lorsque la brune débarqua devant lui. Elle lui sourit et lui pinça la joue en lui désignant le bout de la rue, où le bus se pointait.

"Regarde cette classe! J'arrive en même temps que lui!"

Newt soupira en secouant la tête, résigné. Elle avait un sacré talent pour toujours arrivé au moment _parfait._ Et c'était autant ironique que vrai. Et elle avait aussi cette obsession, de réussir à lui faire aimer les contacts physiques. Elle s'amusait à triturer ses cheveux, passer un bras sur ses épaules, ou simplement poser son doigt sur son nez. Newt avait sursauter tellement fort la première fois qu'elle avait éclater de rire, et petit à petit, elle l'apprivoisait. C'était étrange comme il s'était habituer vite à sa présence à ses côtés. Lui qui pensait qu'il aurait du mal, en réalité, ça s'était fait si vite et si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Parfois elle mangeait avec lui, parfois il ne la voyait pas de la journée, et Newt savait qu'elle avait pleins d'autres amis - comme tout lycéen normal -. Ça lui convenait. Il aimait ses moments de solitudes, où il était seul dans les gradins, à voler avec Thomas. Quelques fois, elle venait s'asseoir avec lui, et ils ne disaient rien, se contentant de rester dans le silence réconfortant d'une présence amicale. Newt avait eu du mal à la considérer comme tel. Mais après 2 semaines où il avait vu que ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'était pas du pipot, il avait finit par accepter. Par accepter de penser à elle avec le mot _amie_. Et c'était encore un immense pas. Son cercle restreint à Minho venait de s'ouvrir brusquement. Et il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Teresa. Parce que, même si cela lui avait prit deux séances avec sa psy - Madame Paige - il avait finit par admettre que c'était _bon_. Bon d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés, et c'était d'autant meilleur qu'elle ne savait rien de son passé. Rien de ses échecs, rien de ses douleurs. Elle le prenait avec, sans chercher à savoir ce qui avait pu les causer. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il l'appréciait, cette fille.

Lorsque le bus les déposa devant le centre hospitalier, Teresa semblait toute excitée, et Newt, blasé. Il l'avait trop vu, ce bâtiment. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte vitrée, et le blond se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs. Teresa suivit en silence, parce que même si c'était pour un étage, elle avait compris que sa jambe ne tiendrait pas. Une fois assis dans la salle d'attente, après avoir annoncé sa présence à la secrétaire, la brune commença à blablater, comme d'habitude. Et finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Le silence de cet endroit avait toujours angoissé Newt, surtout avec sa mère à côté, qui tapotait du pied sur le sol. Comme si elle attendait une nouvelle capitale. La doctoresse sortit de son bureau après 10 minutes, et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa fille.

"Teresa? Oh, j'imagine que tu accompagnes Newton."

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire, et laissa son ami pénétré dans le bureau. La porte se referma doucement, et Newt enleva silencieusement son pantalon, dévoilant sa hantise. Il ne pouvait plus la regarder, celle là…

"Comment tu te sens en ce moment ?"

Et sans savoir comment, Newt su qu'elle parlait de son état mental. Parce qu'elle était en contact avec sa psychologue, et ça, ça l'emmerdait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir. Alors il adopta la même technique qu'avec Minho, c'est à dire le silence.

" Tu n'as pas envie d'en discuter ? Je comprend, je suis sa mère après tout. Mais saches que je suis très heureuse de te voir ainsi. T'ouvrir aux autres. Même un peu, Newton. " Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le blond hausser les épaules." Madame Paige pense que Teresa à une influence positive sur toi. Et je suis d'accord. Voir d'autres personnes que tes parents et tes médecins - et Minho évidemment - ne peut que te faire du bien. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas?

-Mhh. Oui. Je sais."

Elle sourit puis reprit son ton de médecin, et ausculta sa jambe, avec son habituel air concerné. Comme si quelque chose allait avoir changer en un mois. Il marcha dans la petite pièce, comme d'habitude, plia sa jambe, comme d'habitude, et _comme d'habitude_ elle annonça qu'il n'y avait ni évolution ni régression. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, il était seul, et pas en colère. Il se sentait… apaisé? Résigné? Un mélange des deux. Parce que quelqu'un l'attendait de l'autre côté, quelqu'un qui ne poserait pas de question, _jamais_ , quelqu'un qui lui sourirait sans rien demander en retour.

Lorsqu'il ressortit du bureau, Teresa l'entraîna vers la cafétéria, prétextant vouloir un thé, mais Newt savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'enfuit, et qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec lui. Alors il la suivit, parce qu'il se sentait d'humeur conciliante. Ils commandèrent des Earl Grey, servis dans des gobelet en cartons, et s'assirent à une table contre la vitre, avec vue sur le parc extérieur. Teresa recommença son éternel monologue, qui faisait un bruit de fond agréable, tout compte fait.

Newt se sentait étrangement bien, pour une fois. Il était dans une cafet d'hôpital, à boire un thé pas assez sucré, avec une fille qui parlait trop, et il était bien. C'était _trop bizarre._ Mais pour une fois, il décida d'arrêter de penser. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, là, maintenant,, il ne se sentait pas handicapé, pas stressé, pas angoissé, pas oppressé. Et c'est exactement à cet instant, l'instant où il réalisa qu'il était _vraiment bien_ , qu'il accepta définitivement Teresa.

"Newt? Tu m'écoute?

-Honnêtement? Non. Je pensais à autre chose. Tu parlais de quoi?"

La brune eut un air étonné, presque soucieux, parce que Newt ne demandait _jamais_ de quoi elle avait parlé quand il décrochait. Puis elle sourit, heureuse, parce que _quelque chose avait_ changer en Newt. Dans ses yeux, peut-être, ou dans sa posture, plus détendue, moins crispée? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais ça se ressentait.

"Je vais finir par avoir un rire un jour, moi aussi! Peut-être que je vais avoir les mêmes privilèges que Minho!"

Elle rit doucement, et alors que Newt allait répondre, il percuta brutalement. Comment connaissait-elle Minho? Comment savait-elle qu'ils étaient amis? Il se crispa, et releva les yeux pour les fixer dans les siens.

"Comment tu connais Minho? Comment tu sais qui c'est?"

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, parce que son ton était de nouveau froid, comme s'il serait refermer brusquement, tel un coquillage sur sa perle nacrée.

"Newt, il court avec mon meilleur ami.. Il traîne parfois avec nous, c'est normal que je le connaisse. Puis je vous vois toujours ensembles. J'en ai déduis que vous étiez meilleurs potes. Je n'aurais pas dû?

-C'est qui ton meilleur ami?

-Bah, Thomas."

Il y eu un petit silence. Un long silence. En fait, Newt n'en savait rien, de la durée de ce silence. Parce que soudainement, son cœur battait trop fort, et résonnait dans sa tête. Thomas. Le meilleur ami de Teresa. C'était si… si proche. Il s'était toujours persuadé que le garçon brun était loin, trop loin pour lui. Qu'il était inatteignable, parce que même si Minho le connaissait, c'était _différent_. C'était flou, c'était une amitié vague, créée par l'esprit sportif. C'était ce qu'il se disait. Et là, il se rendait compte qu'il était ami avec sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi sa tête tournait soudainement, ni de pourquoi il était aussi _perturbé_ par cette information. Non, il savait. Parce qu'il se rendait brutalement compte qu'il était plus proche de Thomas qu'il ne l'avait penser. Qu'il n'aurait qu'un pas à faire, qu'un minuscule pas, pour être à ses côtés. Pour lui parler. Pour l'entendre rire. Et c'était trop. Trop, parce que d'un coup, Ben n'existait plus. Ben était occulté par son cœur qui battait _trop_ vite, et _trop_ fort. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, et il savait que c'était totalement stupide, parce que c'était _rien._ Ils avaient juste une amie en commun. Alors pourquoi il se sentait aussi … aussi …

Une main vint agripper la sienne, et à travers ses pupilles, il se rendit compte qu'il voyait flou. Vraiment très flou. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, et commença à paniquer, jusqu'à ce que la main sur la sienne le serre plus fort encore. Il ferma ses paupières, quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tomba sur le visage inquiet de Teresa.

"Newt! Putain, Newt, tu m'as fait peur…"

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans la cafétéria, mais dehors, dans le parc. Putain, il détestait faire des absences comme ça. Il détestait entrer tellement dans un état d'angoisse et de panique qu'il perdait pied. Au point de marcher sans savoir qu'il marchait, au point de perdre contact avec la réalité. Parce qu'il se perdait dans _sa_ réalité, et dans sa propre tête. Il était comme un somnambule éveillé.

"Je… je dois rentrer chez moi. Désolé. Je dois y aller."

Et encore une fois, il s'échappa. Il s'échappa de ce regard inquiet et soucieux, qu'il ne supportait soudainement plus.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Qui est Thomas, Newton?"

Il soupira, et évita le regard d'Ava, sa psychologue. Il avait commencé à l'appeler par son prénom après 7 mois à la voir chaque semaine. Le jeudi. Le jeudi était le jour où il parlait. Ouvertement, sans filtre. Cette femme était devenue son journal intime, et elle avait sa confiance totale. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour s'ouvrir, pour réussir à parler de ses blessures, et un jour, il avait craquer. Et depuis, il aimait les jeudis. Parce qu'il pouvait tout, _tout_ , lui dire. Ses colères, ses joies, ses réussites, ses échecs. Elle l'écoutait patiemment, et parfois, lui posait des questions. Il y répondait généralement, après réflexion, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Ni envie d'y réfléchir. Il soupira de nouveau, agacé. Pourquoi avait-il laissé échapper son prénom? Il s'en voulait, maintenant.

"Le meilleur ami de Teresa.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je te demande : qui est Thomas _pour toi?_

-C'est aussi un ami à Minho. Ils courent ensembles. Au lycée.

-Tu peux me le dire, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler avec moi.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Avec personne.

-D'accord, Newton. Je respectes ta décision. Mais je suis là si tu changes d'avis.

-Je ne vais pas changer d'avis.

-D'accord."

Elle nota quelques mots sur la page blanche du jour, et reposa son stylo, calmement.

"De quoi veux-tu parler alors ?"

Newt se pencha et refit ses lacets, mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de changer d'avis. Parce que c'était _trop bizarre_ de lui cacher quelque chose qui lui remplissait tant la tête. Il s'était habitué à lui parler de tout, même de Teresa, même de ses rêves étranges, il n'avait plus honte avec elle. Il tritura sa chemise en flanelle, trop large, et finit par relever la tête, leurs regards se croisant directement. Il hésita, longuement, puis lâcha _encore_ un soupire.

"Tu souffles beaucoup aujourd'hui. Quelque chose te perturbe?"

Elle le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il puisse cacher la vérité, et c'était pour le moins perturbant. Quand est-ce que sa psy avait commencé à mieux le comprendre que ses propres parents?

"Thomas court. Quand il court et que je le regarde, je n'ai plus mal à ma jambe. C'était comme si j'étais avec lui. Comme si je volais. Je le regarde presque tout les jours, sur le terrain. Sur le stade. Il me fascine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Parfois je l'entends rire, et j'ai envie d'être à ses côtés pour rire avec lui. Et il est si pur. Vraiment. Rien ne le touche. On dirait un petit ange. J'ai peur de le salir. Je préfère rester loin."

Elle nota quelque chose et Newt se leva, brusquement énervé.

"N'écrivez pas!"

Elle releva la tête, surprise par l'élan de colère de son patient, et poussa doucement le stylo. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, dans son fauteuil, et resserra les pans de son cardigan sur sa poitrine.

"D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Thomas?

-Je.." Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé où il était assis auparavant, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. " J'en sais rien. Il.. Il m'attire. Pas comme Ben. C'est pas pareil. Je connaissais Ben. Je ne connais pas Thomas.

-Il n'en tient qu'à toi de le connaître.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que …" Il eut soudain l'air perturbé, et croisa ses bras, ses doigts venant pincer la peau de son coude, à l'intérieur de son bras.

"Arrête, Newton. Tu te fais mal.

-Je sais. Ça m'aide.

-Non, et tu le sais. Ça ne t'as jamais aider. Ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire aller mieux.

-Si. Ça m'aide."

Elle se leva doucement, et s'assit à côté de lui. Ses mains légèrement fripées par l'âge se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il lâcha ses coudes, et leva ses mains devant lui. Ses doigts tremblaient, définitivement, et il referma ses poings, énervé.

"Calmes toi. On n'est pas obligé de continuer de parler de Thomas, n'est-ce pas?"

Il secoua la tête, et se remit debout. Il attrapa son sac, et regarda l'horloge au mur, ses mains toujours refermées en poings.

"C'est finit. Je vais rentrer chez moi."

Ava se redressa, et le regarda. Planté au milieu de la pièce, il semblait hésiter. Entre partir, et rester. Elle savait qu'elle était une des seules à savoir tout de lui, et elle savait qu'il la respectait profondément. Et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'empêchait de fuir. Avant l'heure de la fin de leur rendez-vous habituel. Elle se leva, et posa une main douce sur l'épaule du blond.

"Je ne te retiens pas, Newton. Tu peux partir, si tu le souhaites."

Il parut soulagé, et ses yeux firent des allers retours entre la porte du bureau, et sa psychologue.

"Je… je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Tu as le droit de ressentir des émotions fortes. Tu peux t'en donner le droit. Accordes toi ça. Thomas n'est pas Ben. Tu peux passer au dessus de tes blessures. Tu peux retomber amoureux. Tu as le droit de le faire. Il faut juste que tu acceptes de lâcher un petit peu prise. Comme tu l'as fait avec Teresa.

-Ça… ça n'as rien à voir.

-Plus que tu ne le crois. Essaies d'y réfléchir. A jeudi prochain, Newton."

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, et il quitta le bureau, le bâtiment, le domaine.

Ava Paige exerçait dans un hôpital psychiatrique, celui où il avait fait deux séjours en fait. C'était ici qu'il l'avait rencontrer. Et c'était la seule chose positive que lui avait apporté ses séjours là-bas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Newt était en train de lire un livre, tranquillement, en silence, lorsque Minho se laissa lourdement tomber à ses côtés, sur un des bancs du parc du lycée. Ils s'étaient vus 2h avant, pendant la pause déjeuner du vendredi qui étaient le rituel : manger au japonais du coin de la rue.

"Re, Newty. Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Et toi?

-Est-ce que "comme d'habitude" inclut l'éventualité de sortir avec moi?

-Comme d'habitude, Minho : non.

-T'es relouuuuuu! Je m'ennuie moi!

-T'as 150 autres amis. Sort avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais je veux sortir avec toi, moi!

-Et moi je veux rester chez moi.

-Alors j'ai qu'à venir!

-Non.

-Mais si! On jouera à la PS4!

-Je n'ai pas de PS4.

-Bhe je ramène la mienne! Comme avant!

-... De toute façon si je dis non tu vas venir quand-même.

-C'est ça que je veux entendre! Je viens demain à 14h! Oublies pas de prévenir tes parents!"

Et il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Le petit blond soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Parfois, son meilleur ami l'exaspérait. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de s'incruster chez lui, quand il le voulait vraiment. Pas que ça le gênait tant que ça, sans ses squattages, il passerait le week-end à lire, sans aucune autre interaction que les repas avec ses parents. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais il avait conscience - _merci Ava_ \- que ce n'était pas forcément très sain. Alors il laissait Minho venir, et ils passaient des après-midi à jouer à ses jeux débiles où il perdait tout le temps, et à écouter de la musique. Minho faisait la conversation seul, et Newt se contentait de ponctuer les silences par des petits "Mh" ou des "Ah". Il ne le disait pas, mais au fond, quand Minho partait, il se sentait la plupart du temps très vide, et c'était à ce moment là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait ses incrustations intempestives. C'était Minho après tout, son meilleur ami. Et quelque part, sans savoir quajd ni comment, Teresa avait débloqué un truc en lui. Ce truc qui faisait qu'il se rendait compte. Compte que son ami en avait chié à cause de lui, et qu'il lui en faisait baver. Et que peut-être il devait arrêter de se braquer, et juste accepter qu'il l'aimait, ce coréen trop collant. Enfin, il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais il agissait comme s'il était indifférent à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Alors qu'en réalité, il lui en était tellement reconnaissant… Sans lui, il ne serait plus en vie, sans lui, il ne sourirait plus. Il lui devait la partie lumineuse de lui, car même si elle était bien enfoui, elle était là. Et Teresa, plus Minho, le tout avec l'aide d'Ava, l'aidait à extirper cette partie de son coeur, à la montrer. Ça faisait mal, il se sentait parfois brusquer, mais il savait que c'était _nécessaire_. Parce qu'il devait avancer, coûte que coûte.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Allongé sur son lit en équerre, le dos sur le matelas et les jambes collées au mur, à la verticale, sa tête pendant dans le vide, il écoutait vaguement son meilleur ami parler. Il était, comme à son habitude, plongé dans ses pensées, et Minho, comme toujours, continuait de parler dans le vide. Il avait développé cette capacité aux monologues pendant que Newt était dans le coma. Il venait lui parler tout les jours, de tout et de surtout n'importe quoi. Et lorsque son ami c'était réveillé, il était plongé dans un tel mutisme, un tel renfermement, qu'il avait continuer. Newt ne lui avait avouer, mais ça l'avait aidé. D'entendre quelqu'un vivre à côté de lui. De l'entendre rire, de l'entendre s'agiter et respirer. Et soudain, il ressentit le besoin de lui dire. Le besoin d'être honnête, pour une fois, et de dévoiler ses sentiments. Parce qu'il devait _accepter de lâcher prise,_ comme lui avait dit Ava.

"Eh, Min."

L'asiatique redressa brusquement la tête, parce que le ton de Newt était sérieux, et qu'il l'avait coupé en pleine phrase. Newt ne le coupait jamais en pleine phrase, en plein monologue.

"Oui?"

Le blond laissa glisser ses jambes et se rassit convenablement, le dos au mur.

"Je voulais juste te remercier. Pour tout ce que t'as fais pour moi ces derniers mois. Depuis Ben.

-Newt…"

Minho n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais c'était _fort_.

"Je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce qu'aurait fait un ami lambda.

-C'est marrant ce truc que t'as. De toujours sous-estimé tes actes. Quand il s'agit de sport ou de nana, là c'est la fête, mais quand il s'agit de sentiments, y'a plus personne."

Le coréen sourit et haussa les épaules.

"Parce que je ne trouve pas que ce soit fabuleux. Tu l'aurais fait pour moi.

-Oui. Je l'aurais fait pour toi. Et toi, ça fait un an que tu le fais pour moi. Un an, Min. C'est juste énorme. Je sais même pas si j'aurais tenu. Alors oui, je te remercies. C'est aussi grâce à toi si je reparles, si je me sens ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux. C'est incroyable ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup en fait ? Je sais pas, préviens avant de faire ça! Je vais prendre la grosse tête!"

Newt sourit, en grand, sincèrement, et parce qu'il était heureux, bordel. C'était super bizarre comme sensation, si intense et fugace. Il se sentait fier de lui, et la première pensée qu'il eut fut qu'il devait absolument raconter ça à Ava. Elle était devenue une partie intégrante de sa vie, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou pas, ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle serait toujours derrière lui, à le soutenir et à le pousser à se dépasser. Et tandis que Minho reprenait un monologue incessant, Newt profitait de la sensation de son cœur joyeux et de son ventre délicieusement serré.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"J'ai dis que j'avais pas envie d'en parler! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. This. _Anymore_. _Never._ "

Une colère sourde montait en lui, et l'envie de casser quelque chose tournait dans sa tête. Il était énervé, non, plus que ça. Il était hors de lui. Là, tout de suite maintenant, il avait très _très_ envie de frapper cette femme, qu'il considérait pourtant comme sa deuxième mère. Ava Paige. Tout se passait bien, puis, il avait fallu qu'elle parle de ça. Evidemment.

"Newton, calme toi je t'en pris. Assis toi et respire doucement.

-J'ai pas envie de me calmer! Comment je suis censé faire? Vous me demandez de parler de _ça._ Putain!"

Il jura une seconde fois, et shoota dans son sac qui traînait au sol. La psychologue se leva, et tendit ses mains devant elle, lentement.

"Viens là.

-Non!"

Il lui tourna le dos, et commença à marcher en rond dans la pièce, comme un lion en cage.

"Merde!

-Newton…

-Je m'appelle Newt!"

Elle sursauta au ton brusque de sa voix, et pendant quelques secondes, l'image du jeune homme se superposa à celle d'un autre garçon, plus violent, et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il lui faisait peur, d'un coup. Elle souffla, et garda ses mains ouvertes tendues vers lui. Ils avaient un rituel, lorsqu'il commençait à trop s'énerver. Et aujourd'hui, il ne venait pas à elle. Cette situation lui rappelait autre chose, de plus noir, de plus brutal. Elle avait eu un autre patient qui s'était énervé un jour, et qui l'avait frappé au visage. Elle savait que Newt ne ferait pas ça - du moins, elle voulait le croire. Elle s'approcha, lentement, et sa voix se fit plus posée.

"Newt. Tout va bien. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu avais le droit de ressentir des émotions fortes. Mais ne les laisse pas te contrôler. Tu peux te maîtriser. Viens là…"

Le blond ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, et prit une longue inspiration, essayant de calmer sa colère, puis s'approcha, et doucement, posa ses mains sur celle de la psychologue.

"Tout va bien…"

Elle se fit rassurante, et le tremblement des doigts du blond s'apaisa doucement.

"Tout va bien Newton."

Ils restèrent là, quelques secondes, les mains du blond simplement posées sur celles de la psychologue. Elle avait appelé ça "un échange de chakra, d'énergie positive". Petit à petit, Newt se calma, et ses doigts cessèrent de trembler. Et, presque aussi soudainement que sa crise de colère était arrivée, il s'effondra. Les larmes s'échappèrent brutalement de ses yeux, lui brûlant les joues, et Ava le conduisit au canapé, où elle le fit s'asseoir. Aussitôt, il croisa ses bras, et ses doigts vinrent pincer sa peau de l'intérieur de ses coudes. C'était inconscient, c'était douloureux, c'était bon. Ava laissa faire, quelques secondes, avant de prendre ses mains de nouveau, les enfermant dans les siennes.

"Tout ira bien. Fais toi confiance, on sait tout les deux que tu peux passer par dessus ça.

-Non… Non, je peux pas…"

Sa voix était basse, et brisée par ses pleurs. Ses épaules tressautaient en silence, et ils arrêtèrent de parler plusieurs minutes, Ava gardant simplement ses mains enfermées entre ses doigts pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, elle lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs, et il essuya ses yeux. Il était fatigué. Il était épuisé. Tellement las. Il avait juste envie de dormir, et d'oublier tous ces sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient trop violemment en lui.

La séance se finit - encore une fois - plus tôt que d'habitude, et Newt rejoignit la salle d'attente pour récupérer une boîte de mouchoirs. Il en avait besoin. Clairement. Les larmes continuaient de couler, sans son avis. Il ne pleurait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas de sanglots, c'était juste des larmes silencieuses, de la tristesse à l'état pur. Et il les laissait couler, dans un état entre blasé et agacé.

Une fois dans l'espace qui servait de salle d'attente, il attrapa des kleenex pour tamponner ses yeux déjà rouges. Il soupira, et au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, ses yeux tombèrent sur un visage familier, et sur un regard plongé dans le sien. Newt se figea, une vague de panique menaçant d'éclater dans son ventre. Bordel de merde, _qu'est-ce que Thomas foutait là?_ Il continua de le fixer, et Thomas continua de le fixer, _comme s'il le reconnaissait._ Puis le blond sentit une larme mouiller son tee-shirt, parce que ces traîtresses _continuait de couler_ , et comme il savait si bien le faire, il s'enfuit.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bordel.

Bordel de merde.

Holy _fucking_ shit.

Ses doigts et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus fort dans sa peau meurtrie, tandis qu'il se balançait, assis contre le mur de sa chambre. La porte fermée à clé, il n'entendait plus les appels inquiets de ses parents. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que son cœur qui s'énervait dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu s'ouvrir en deux et l'arracher, pour le piétiner. Son ventre eu un nouveau spasme, et il se força à ne pas vomir.

Pourquoi se rendait-il littéralement _malade_ à cause de 30 fichues secondes? Parce que _putain_ ça n'avait pas durer plus que ça.

Il savait que c'était _stupide_ , totalement disproportionné, mais il n'arrivait pas à gérer ça. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était trop dur. C'était trop.

Il se replia sur lui même, ignorant les pics de douleur dans sa jambe blessée, et gémit faiblement.

Thomas l'avait vu. Dans un hôpital psychiatrique. En train de pleurer.

Newt avait trouvé des milliards d'excuses pour ne jamais _jamais_ l'approcher, et là, Thomas l'avait vu. Comme ça. Brusquement. Brutalement. Sans préalable, sans prévenir. Sans rien. Et Newt savait, il était _persuadé_ que Thomas allait le prendre pour un fou. Pour un malade mental, un psychotique. Et même si c'était _vrai_ , il ne voulait pas que Thomas sache. Qu'il sache qu'il était taré, qu'il perdait pied dans sa propre tête, qu'il se faisait volontairement du mal pour essayer de rester dans la réalité, qu'il prenait des anxiolytiques pour maîtriser ce truc qui était né en lui il y avait un an. Il ne voulait pas que Thomas le connaisse, ni qu'il sache qui il était. Il voulait que Thomas continue de vivre en ignorant son existence. Il voulait encore le regarder s'envoler sur les pistes, et il voulait, il voulait…

Il s'effondra soudainement sur le sol, les médicaments faisant enfin leur effet. Et pendant qu'il s'endormait d'un sommeil tout sauf naturel, il se sentit foutrement soulagé, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **So...**

 **Chapitre intense à écrire, je vous cache pas que j'ai dû me mettre dans le mood et quand tu écris _à ton boulot_ c'est pas le truc le plus easy. **

**J'attend vos avis - soit l'avis de 2 personnes mdr.**

 **Merci à Valmorel pour son soutient et ses précieux conseils, et merci Oriane-sama pour ta review! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	3. Chapter III

**Bonjour, Bonsoir!**

 **Il faut que je vous avoue un truc : je me sens super fière de cette fiction. J'ai toujours laisser tomber mes projets avant ça, j'ai toujours abandonner en me disant que je n'avais ni le talent ni le courage. Mais pas cette fois-ci.**

 **Donc voilà, cette mini-fiction, c'est mon bébé, et je suis contente qu'elle plaise à certains d'entre vous aussi.**

 **Merci tellement à ceux qui fav et encore plus à ceux qui me laissent de gentils commentaires!**

 **Éternel merci à Valmorel qui m'encourage un peu trop à faire de ce bébé une longue fiction. Désolée de te décevoir, mais _La Légèreté des Sentiments_ restera seule sur le podium de fictions longues et bien écrites sur ce fandom. Keur sur toi. **

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Newt! _Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais?_ "

La voix horrifiée, Minho tenait le bras gauche de son ami dans sa main, ses doigts serrer fortement autour de son poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir.

"Bordel, mais regardes ça! Je croyais que tu avais arrêter!"

Newt tira sur son bras pour le récupérer, et rabaissa la manche de son pull, le regard noir. L'asiatique resta stoïque et attrapa fermement le second pour vérifier l'intérieur du coude. Il fit une grimace en voyant l'énorme bleu qui s'étalait sur au moins _dix centimètres_ en long _et_ en large. Plusieurs nuances de couleur le composait, entre le jaune, le violet, le rouge, le bleu foncé, et le presque noir - les différentes phases de la résorption d'un hématome. Le coréen secoua lentement la tête, interdit. Est-ce qu'on pouvait encore appeler ça un hématome, vu la taille et la couleur de ce truc? Il se demandait vraiment comment Newt pouvait plier son bras, comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait commencé à faire ça après sa sortie de l'hôpital, un peu prêt un an auparavant. Quand il paniquait ou qu'il angoissait, quand il perdait pied ou qu'il était déstabilisé, il se pinçait l'intérieur des coudes. C'était sa méthode d'auto-mutilation : il se pinçait très fort, enfonçant parfois ses ongles dans le bleu, pour se faire suffisamment mal, afin de se calmer. Et malgré Ava, malgré ses parents et malgré Minho derrière lui, il n'avait jamais réussis à arrêter. C'était devenu un véritable Trouble Obsessionnel Compulsif, et il avait réussis à se persuader que ça l'aidait. Sauf que non, et que Minho n'avait pas vu ses bras ces derniers temps, parce qu'il pensait réellement qu'il avait arrêter. Parce qu'il avait eu l'air bien, du moins, _un peu mieux,_ ces dernières semaines.

"Quelque chose est arrivé?

-Laisse moi tranquille putain." Siffla Newt, agacé. On ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix 5 minutes?

"Non, je ne te laisserais pas tranquille. Je veux une explication.

-Je ne te dois rien! Et encore moins des explications!" Il s'était lever, et criait à moitié. Sa tête tournait et il sentait son sang pulser à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Minho se leva à son tour, et il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Teresa se pointa.

"Salut beau blond, salut Minho! Waw, vous en faites une de ces têtes! On a tuer qui?

-Attend. On parlera de comment tu connais Newt après, pour l'instant, regarde ça."

Il attrapa l'avant bras encore dénudé de son meilleur ami, qui tenta de s'échapper, en vain, et le planta sous les yeux de la brune. Il y eu un petit temps, durant lequel elle sembla comprendre l'origine du bleu, et releva ensuite ses pupilles vers Newt. Il soupira, lourdement, et arracha son bras d'entre les doigts de Minho.

"Cassez-vous, je sens que je m'énerve là.

-Et nous? On devrait pas s'énerver peut-être?"

Teresa s'était avancer, et pointait son doigts sur le blond.

"Bordel, regarde toi! Regarde tes bras? C'est quoi ça, Newt? T'as merdé!

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'engueule! Tu sais rien toi, donc ferme là!"

Elle se tut, choquée pour le ton brutal et blessant de son ami, et Minho posa une main sur son épaule.

"Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, il est juste en colère. Newt, calme toi, je t'en pris.

-Non! Vous êtes là, à me crier dessus, mais _bordel_ , est-ce que l'un de vous deux veut être dans ma tête, ne serait-ce que deux minutes?"

Ses mains volaient devant lui, il s'agitait, son poul continuait d'augmenter, et il sentait le sang pulser à ses oreilles. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, et cette constatation le fit sortir encore plus de lui-même. Minho tenta de s'approcher, mais le blond tendit ses doigts vers lui, l'air de dire "ne m'approche pas".

"Vous ne savez rien! Vous vivez, vous riez, et moi j'essaie juste de respirer, et c'est déjà trop putain de dur! Alors foutez moi la paix, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu, et faites pas chier!"

Teresa releva ses yeux -plongés dans la contemplation de ses chaussures- et ouvrit la bouche, hésitante. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à ce Newt, au Newt en colère, et elle comprit, elle comprit que derrière tous ses refus, ses silences,et ses répliques acerbes, il y avait un milliard de douleurs accumulées là, dans ce trop petit corps. Elle voulu s'avancer, mais Minho la retint. Il savait que Newt dans cet état n'entendrait rien de ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire. Ils avaient juste à attendre qu'il redescende.

Et il voyait de nouveau flou, comme à chaque fois qu'il se laissait envahir. Ses tympans sifflaient, et sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Etait-ce les effets secondaire de ces médicaments, ou juste lui? Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, ni ses gestes. Il se voyait faire, et n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Alors il ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par cette immense vague de ressentiment, de peur, de haine, de rage, de terreur, d'angoisse. Par cette lame brûlante, qui contenait tout ce qu'il refusait de laisser sortir, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait capable de blesser quelqu'un. Et il s'effondra, encore une fois, une énième fois, inconscient, dans l'herbe encore humide du matin.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lorsque Newt émergea de nouveau, il était allongé sur un lit pas confortable, trop dur et trop petit. Pendant quelques secondes, il paniqua, parce que c'était _exactement_ les mêmes que ceux de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et reconnut l'infirmerie du lycée. Il soupira, et se tourna sur le matelas, pour tomber sur le regard d'une fille, blonde, allongée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Pièce qui puait le désinfectant et l'alcool à 90.

"Newton Isaac. Salut."

Le blond, mal à l'aise, se redressa et s'assit, en triturant ses manches de pull.

"Je suis Sonya. On se parlait un peu en seconde. Tu sais, on était à côté en litté.

-Mh, ouais. J'me souviens."

Et Dieu que Newt détestait ces moments, ces moments où les gens _d'avant_ le reconnaissait, et tentait de discuter avec lui.

"Je vais pas te demander si tu vas bien, parce que clairement ça se voit sur ta tête que ça va pas."

Newt fut tenté de sourire, puis tomba sur son air grave.

"Fais attention à toi, okey?"

Il y eu un petit silence, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de discussion. Ils échangèrent un regard, et il hocha la tête, silencieusement. Elle sourit, et se leva.

"D'accord. Cool. A plus tard alors."

Et elle sortit de la pièce. Newt resta là, assis sur le matelas dur les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées divaguant. Sonya. Il se souvenait vraiment d'elle. Elle était gentille, douce et très intelligente. Elle percutait vite. Et il venait d'en avoir encore une preuve : le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait dit "À plus tard" était clairement résigné, comme si elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

Il allait se lever pour quitter cet horrible endroit avant de croiser _Janson_ , lorsque Minho et Teresa débarquèrent dans la pièce. La brune se précipita vers lui et l'enferma dans une étreinte inquiète.

"Newt!"

Il esquissa un tout petit sourire, et tapota son dos. Il n'avait plus cette aisance aux câlins, et se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise et maladroit. Elle n'en tint pas cure, et le lâcha après quelques secondes.

"Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolée…" Et elle avait l'air tellement sincère, elle avait tellement l'air de s'en vouloir, qu'il secoua la tête.

"Non, t'inquiète. C'est moi qui doit m'excuser. Je me suis énervé pour rien. Vous avez raison."

Minho s'assit au bout du lit - tandis que Teresa tirait une chaise à côté - et pris la parole.

"On va faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, okey?"

Ils acquiescèrent, et l'asiatique embraya directement sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

"Alors! Vous deux! Petits cachotiers! Pourquoi aucun de vous n'as juger bon de me parler de votre petite amitié? C'est secret ou quoi?"

Newt haussa les épaules, et Teresa fit une petite moue.

"Je pensais que Newt te l'avais dis.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse?

-J'ai oublié."

Minho prit un air choqué, et éclata de rire, presque en même temps. Parce que c'était tellement Newt de dire ça. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Il le connaissait par coeur, son meilleur ami. Il avait juste attendu d'être sûr que Teresa était sincère pour lui en parler. Il sourit, et tapota sa jambe encore valide.

"On va dire ça ouais. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai un cours à honorer! On mange ensembles Newty ?

-De un : ta gueule avec ce surnom, et de deux : oui. Maintenant dégages Tocard."

Minho pouffa et lui envoya des bisous, pendant que Teresa riait contre sa main. Il quitta l'infirmerie, les laissant seuls, et la brune se leva en s'étirant.

"J'ai pas cours là. Tu veux sortir?

-Carrément. J'en peux plus de cette pièce glauque."

Il descendit du lit, récupéra son sac et ils s'enfuirent avant de croiser ce connard d'infirmier. Ils s'affalèrent sur les gradins du stade - c'était devenu leur QG - et Newt sortit une clope de son paquet, qu'il alluma directement. Il tira longtemps, et son soupir de soulagement fit rire Teresa.

"T'es pas un peu jeune pour être déjà accro à cette merde?

-Si. Mais j'm'en fous."

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule.

"Tu vas avoir une voix rauque et manger des pizzas pimentées quand t'aura 40 balais!"

Il secoua la tête, ses lèvres ornées d'un sourire en coin amusé.

"Bah écoute, c'est toi qui supportera ça, pas moi."

Elle allait répliquer, puis se tut. Il avait sous-entendu qu'ils seraient encore amis dans 30 ans? Elle sourit, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

"Ça me va."

Il râla et se décala.

"Tu m'as pris pour un coussin?

-Nan, pour un chat sauvage à apprivoiser! Tu montres les griffes et tu feules quand t'es pas content, mais au final il faut juste trouver la bonne méthode pour être aimer de toi. Et je crois que je peux y arriver."

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, même si intérieurement, il se disait que _merde_ , elle l'avait bien cerné. Et c'était agréable, quelque part, de se dire qu'elle avait compris son mode de fonctionnement.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Teresa et Minho tentèrent de trouver ce qui avait mis Newt dans cet état pendant quelques jours avant de laisser tomber. Ils faisaient plutôt une bonne équipe tout les deux, avec leur facilité à déblatérer sur tout et rien. Ils avaient une imagination débordante, et le blond s'amusait à les écouter faire leurs hypothèses. C'était assez cocasse, en réalité. Il les laissa galérer jusqu'au mercredi suivant, et alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois assis autour d'une table à l'extérieur, en train de manger des chips au fromage, il lâcha le morceau.

"Jeudi dernier, quand j'étais parti voir Ava. J'ai croiser Thomas."

Il y eu un petit silence, et Minho ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits, pendant que Teresa fronçait les sourcils.

"Euh, je suis la seule à être larguée?" Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes. Le blond et le brun échangèrent un regard, et Minho se dévoua.

"Ava, Ava Paige, c'est la psychologue qui le suit depuis un an. Et elle bosse dans un hôpital psychiatrique…"

Teresa prit un air surpris, et plissa les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que Thomas foutait là-bas?"

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, et lui donna un coup dans le bras.

"C'est ce qu'on cherche à comprendre abrutie! Et donc je l'ai vu dans la salle d'attente et j'étais en train d'essayer de m'essuyer les yeux. Il m'as fixer comme s'il savait qui j'étais et je me suis barré. C'était atroce."

Minho fit une grimace, parce qu'il n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passer dans la tête de Newt, et que malgré son air actuel de je m'en foutiste, il était encore perturbé. Il tapota sa main sur la table, et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

"T'inquiète pas va, si ça se trouve il a déjà oublié.

-Ça m'étonnerait de Thomas. Il n'oublierais jamais ce genre de choses. Il est trop sensible pour ça."

Minho fusilla la jeune femme du regard, et elle se tut instantanément.

"J'essaie de le réconforter, et toi tu aggraves la situation!

-Pardon! J'essaie juste d'aider… Tu veux que j'aille lui en parler?

-Non, encore moins! Tu fais comme si t'avais rien entendu, _please_." Newt lui lança un regard à moitié suppliant et à moitié autoritaire, et elle finit par céder en levant ses mains devant elle.

"D'accord, d'accord… On fait quoi du coup?

-Rien, on fait rien."

Teresa regarda son ami, et allait protester, mais Minho tapa sur la table en se levant.

"Bon, je dois aller courir moi, je vous laisse, vous embrouillez pas s'il-vous-plaît!"

Il les salua et s'éloigna. Teresa soupira et s'étira en baillant, et Newt s'affala sur la table. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant quelques minutes, et ce fut la brune qui brisa le silence pour raconter une random shit. L'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée se brisa, et Newt eu l'impression de mieux respirer. C'était trop bizarre quand c'était froid entre eux… Peut-être que, malgré ses plaintes et son agacement, il aimait vraiment Teresa, ses blablas et ses histoires. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait vraiment, cette fille souriante qui s'accrochait à lui, sans raison particulière. Alors il la laissa passer un bras autour de lui pendant qu'elle lui confiait qu'elle avait un crush, et il s'amusa à la taquiner, pour la voir rougir et perdre son éternel air sûr d'elle. Et il se surprit à être bien, ici, avec elle a ses côtés, en train de bafouiller. Parce qu'il reprenait doucement confiance, en lui, en l'amitié, en la vie. Petit à petit, grâce au sourire de Teresa, à l'entêtement de Minho, à la compréhension d'Ava. Grâce à tout ça, il commençait à sortir des sables mouvants dans lesquels il avait foutu les pieds, tout seul. Et il avait juste envie de tous les remercier, pour lui montrer que _merde_ , quand on veut être heureux, on a qu'à décidé de l'être pour y arriver, à cette douce félicité.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Il y avait ce truc, avec ses parents. Leurs gestes trop doux, leurs regards pleins de pitié - comme si c'était eux qui souffraient - leurs mots, choisis avec soin. Toute une attitude formatée et créée après sa sortie de l'hôpital, après son réveil. Ils le regardait comme s'il allait s'effondrer, comme s'il allait sauter par la fenêtre, là, maintenant. Ils l'enveloppait de phrases caressantes et rassurantes, du moins, ils essayaient. Mais Newt savait que tout ça était feint. Qu'ils tentaient juste de se rassurer eux même quand à leur échec, qu'ils tentaient juste de se faire pardonner. Sauf qu'ils faisaient l'inverse. Ils l'agaçait, avec leurs manières trop poussées et leurs paroles trop aimantes, avec leurs yeux larmoyants et leurs tentatives avortées de pardon. Ils faisaient l'exact opposé de ce que Newt aurait pu attendre d'eux, s'il avait encore attendu quoi que soit de qui que ce soit. Heureusement pour lui, il en était arrivé à un stade où toutes les actions ratées lui passaient par dessus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y en aient trop, et qu'il pète un câble. Et là, c'était trop. Trop d'essaies laborieux, trop de sourires échoués. Trop de "Comment ça se passe au lycée?", trop de "Et avec Madame Paige?". Trop de leur peur incessante, trop de leur pitié, trop de leur fausse compassion. Trop de tout.

Alors il était parti, juste comme ça. Il avait enfilé un jean, des rangers qu'il n'avait pas lacées, un tee shirt à manches longues et sa vieille veste d'aviateur, et il était parti, avec juste de quoi fumer dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de prendre ses clés, parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne se coucheraient jamais sans être sûr qu'il était de retour, et en vie. Et maintenant, il était assis sur un muret du parc pas loin de chez lui, en train de rouler un joint. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de comment il s'était procuré le sachet d'herbe, ni de comment ses parents ne l'avaient pas découvert, mais parfois, quand il sentait la pression montée, il en glissait dans une clope. Il aimait la sensation de planer, lentement et bas, sans abus. Juste ne plus ressentir de douleur, ni mentale, ni physique. Il s'allongea sur le petit rebord de pierre, ses jambes pliées vers le ciel noir, et tira sur le joint. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la brûlure de la fumée âcre dans sa gorge, ses poumons, son nez. Infernal cercle vicieux, qui le comblait autant qu'il le détruisait. C'était similaire à l'amour, en fait. La même sensation de planer, pour s'écraser à la fin. Ouais, l'amour était un joint. Il ricana amèrement tout seul, dans la nuit, là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il avait toujours eu ce sentiment que la lune, avec sa lueur pâle et claire, et que les étoiles, scintillantes et étincelantes, minuscules cadavres de planètes, pouvaient le protéger. Qu'elles l'enveloppait, et que rien ne pourrait le toucher, tant qu'elles étaient là. Sauf qu'il avait tort.

"Salut."

Une ombre se glissa à ses côtés, et il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir prêt de lui, sur le muret. Il pensa quelques secondes à se redresser, à ouvrir les yeux, pour regarder qui c'était, pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un psychopathe, puis laissa tomber l'idée. Il était trop bien ici. Il cracha une nuage de fumée grise, et soupira lentement, attendant que l'autre garçon - au vu de sa voix - parle.

"C'est marrant, quand je t'ai vu l'autre jour, je me suis dis que tu avais vraiment une tête à fumer. C'est bizarre."

Le blond tapota son joint, et quelques bouts de cendres se firent emporter par le vent.

"Puis après, j'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi. Je sais pas pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à toi. J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi tu pleurais, avec cet air résigné, et ce visage neutre. On aurait dit que tu l'avais tellement fait que maintenant tu ressentais plus rien. On aurait dit que tu avais juste… lâcher prise, totalement."

Et Newt tira, fort, parce que même s'il planait doucement, ce n'était clairement _pas assez_ pour cette conversation et cette personne. Il était à moitié tétanisé, ses jambes refusaient de bouger, et il continuait de fumer en évitant de regarder _Thomas Edison_. Parce que s'il lui jetait ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil, il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se relever. Jamais.

"Tu sais, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu ailles à l'hôpital là-bas."

Seul le bruit d'une voiture qui passe brisa le silence qui suivit.

"Tu es défoncé."

Cette soudaine déclaration fit réagir Newt. Parce que, _non_ , il ne l'était pas. Et il aurait préféré.

"Non."

Sa voix était basse, et plus rauque qu'habituellement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et recommença.

"Non, je suis pas défoncé."

Il entendit Thomas souffler d'amusement au dessus de lui.

"Alors tu ne veux juste pas me parler. Je comprend. Je sais ce que ça fait. De se retrouver face à quelqu'un que t'as pas envie de croiser parce qu'il t'as vu quand tu en avais le moins envie. Mais je suis pas là pour te juger. En fait, tu me perturbe."

Newt frémit, peut-être parce qu'il avait froid, peut-être parce que _Thomas_ était à _dix putain de centimètres_ de lui, ou peut-être parce qu'il réalisait qu'il lui parlait, à lui. Et que ce qu'il lui disait le transperçait brutalement.

"J'arrive pas à te cerner. Tu es tellement… différent. Qui es-tu?

-Je suis Newt.

-Non, _je sais qui tu es, Newton Isaac._ Je le sais. Je veux savoir qui tu es, au plus profond de toi. Pourquoi tu es si sauvage, si solitaire? Pourquoi Teresa a le droit de te connaître et pas moi? Pourquoi tu me regardes depuis des mois? Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. Je te vois."

Et aussi doucement que brusquement, il se pencha au-dessus du blond. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et même si Newt avait voulu s'échapper, il n'aurait simplement pas pu. Les yeux de Thomas le maintenait cloué sur la pierre froide, et il n'arrivait juste pas à détourner ses pupilles de celles whisky du brun. Elles étaient _envoûtantes_ , littéralement. Elles étaient pleines de … pleines de... elles étaient simplement pleines. De beaucoup de choses trop intenses pour Newt. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, pas à détacher ses yeux de ses pupilles si _vivantes_. C'était trop, mais pas assez.

Alors il ferma les yeux, parce que bordel, c'était quoi ce truc à l'intérieur de lui? Et pourquoi ses pensées partaient dans tout les sens? Il se redressa, et jeta son joint terminé depuis longtemps déjà.

"Je ne te regardais pas."

Il savait que c'était de la mauvaise foi _évidente_ , mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il n'allait quand même pas avouer à Thomas, le mec sur lequel il craquait littéralement depuis des mois - parce que oui, il devait bien se l'avouer, il craquait pour lui - qu'il le matait depuis les gradins. Il descendit du muret, et, tout en évitant son regard, annonça qu'il devait rentrer. Mais Thomas, _Thomas_ , dans toute son élégance et son adorable caractère, se leva à son tour et pencha la tête pour capter ses yeux.

"Je te raccompagnes."

Newt tourna ses pupilles presque noires vers lui, et secoua vivement la tête.

" _No way._ Je suis pas une fille, ni ton _date_."

Thomas sourit, et haussa les épaules.

"Ça m'est égal. Laisse moi juste être sûr que tu es en état de rentrer.

-J'ai juste fumer un joint. Laisse moi tranquille!"

Le brun soupira et secoua la tête.

"Allez Newton, de toute façon je te suivrais si tu refuses.

-T'es un malade, Thomas Edison.

-Tu connais mon nom?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. En plus, je m'appelle Newt.

-Non, tu t'appelle Newton. Newton Isaac.

-Tu peux arrêter de répéter mon nom, _please_?

-Newton.

-Arrête ça!"

Thomas rit doucement et avant que Newt ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il était devant chez lui, et il parlait avec Thomas, encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait loupé, là? Il y avait à peine une semaine, il se demandait encore quel son pouvait avoir sa voix, et maintenant il était là, à discuter avec lui? Et Thomas le taquinait? _C'était quoi ce bordel_? A quel moment ça avait dérapé à ce point là? A quel _putain de moment_ avait-il lâchement abandonné ses convictions? Il n'avait aucune volonté, clairement. Comme si le sourire de Thomas avait tout effacé. Et peut-être que c'était le joint aussi. Oui, c'était le joint. Pas Thomas qui le déstabilisait aussi puissamment. Le joint. Pas Thomas qui faisait battre son coeur aussi fort. Le joint. Pas Thomas qui lui donnait envie de sourire et de rire comme un abruti. Le joint. Oui, c'était définitivement le joint. Thomas n'y était pour rien. _Rien_. Et il n'était absolument pas dans le dénis.

Il désigna le bâtiment au brun, avec un air agacé sur le visage. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à paraître … avenant.

"C'est bon je suis arrivé. Tu as fais ta bonne action. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant."

Thomas sourit - et c'était putain d'adorable - et hocha la tête.

"D'accord. Je m'en vais."

Sauf qu'il resta là. A le regarder. Fixement. Newt fronça les sourcils, et tritura sa veste, mal à l'aise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Le brun sursauta presque, et rougit tout doucement.

"R-rien, excuse-moi. Juste… tu vas m'éviter demain? Faire comme si rien n'était arrivé?" Sa voix était hésitante, et Newt était si surpris de le voir ainsi que la réponse sortis toute seule de sa bouche.

"Non."

Alors Thomas sourit à nouveau, et lui fit un petit signe de main avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit sombre.

Et pendant que Newt suivait son ombre du regard, il se demanda dans quelle merde il s'était encore fourré.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _TU AS QUOI?_

-Encore plus fort, je t'en pris!

-Pardon! Mais putain, t'as parlé à Thomas! Tu lui as dis que t'allais pas l'ignorer! Bordel, j'hésite entre l'euphorie et te dire que t'es taré! Est-ce que t'es prêt ?

-Non, Minho, je ne suis pas prêt. Putain, je regrette tellement."

Son meilleur ami, _ce_ _connard_ , rigola contre sa main et tapota son épaule.

"J'arrive pas à y croire. Bébé Newt devient grand! C'était comment? De lui parler?

-Ça va devenir gênant si tu continues.

-Ouais bah écoute, j'arrive pas le croire! Truc de ouf."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et laissa la fumée de sa clope s'échapper de ses lèvres. Lui non plus n'y croyait pas, en réalité. " _Truc de ouf"._ Clairement. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était encore flou, parce qu'il était en train de fumer à ce moment là, mais aussi parce qu'un tas, _un tas_ , de sentiments et de sensations se bousculaient en lui depuis. Et sous son calme apparent, il paniquait. Il paniquait parce que Thomas l'avait vu, _il l'avait vu_. Il lui avait parlé, il avait céder. Il s'en voulait, parce qu'il aurait dû partir, s'enfuir, faire comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Pas rester à côté de lui et le laisser lui embrouiller la tête avec son rire et ses taquineries. Bordel. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant?

Puis Teresa débarqua et s'assit à ses côtés, et Minho se leva presque instantanément. Drôle de coïncidence.

"J'ai un truc à faire les gars. On se voit plus tard Newt. On discutera de tout ça.

-Non, c'est mort. On en parlera pas.

-Oh que si!

-Non."

L'asiatique sourit et haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "On en parlera même si tu veux pas" avant de s'éloigner. Newt soupira, réellement agacé. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. D'un, parce qu'il n'avait rien à en dire, de deux, parce qu'il était _totalement et foutrement perdu_ , et de trois, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Minho gueuler partout. Il l'adorait, mais il y avait des jours et des situations où il était plus qu'insupportable. Et une situation impliquant Newt et le mec sur lequel il craquait serait forcément une situation où il serait insupportable. _Le mec sur lequel il craquait._ Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il pensait ça aussi… facilement. Et c'était bizarre, parce qu'inhabituel. Depuis Ben, Newt s'était si renfermé sur lui même et s'était si isolé du monde qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de ressentir des choses. Et là, en l'espace de quelques semaines, il en ressentait un peu trop… Entre Teresa, et maintenant Thomas, c'était beaucoup. Il avait vécu pendant un an avec seulement Minho, ses parents et ses médecins, et voilà que deux personnes rentraient plus ou moins dans son cercle. Plus ou moins parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Thomas entrer. Sûrement pas. Il refusait que le brun voit son côté si détestable, si fragile. Parce qu'il savait, il savait que parfois il partait dans ses pensées et relâchait les expressions de son visage. Et qu'au lieu de son air légèrement froid et distant, on voyait le vrai Newt, le Newt blessé, épuisé, prêt à se briser au moindre mouvement trop brusque. Et il refusait que Thomas voit ça. Il refusait que Thomas soit prêt de lui. Parce que le brun était beau, souriant, sportif, intelligent, il était tout. Et lui, il n'était rien. Rien d'intéressant, rien de passionnant. Il était juste vide, triste et psychotique. Il devait prendre des médicaments pour ne pas se noyer dans son angoisse, pour ne pas être englouti par ses sentiments négatifs, pour ne pas devenir fou. Et tout ça, c'était lui. C'était lui, c'était son âme, torturée pendant des semaines par Ben, et qui n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour tenter de s'en sortir. Devenir folle, lui faire perdre pied dans sa propre tête, au point de ne plus avoir conscience de la réalité. Et ce caractère- même lissé par les antidépresseurs et les anxiolytiques - ça restait lui. Il restait ce garçon poignardé en plein coeur, qui n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir, parce qu'il était déjà ouvert, en deux, et profondément. Et qu'il n'arrivait pas à refermer la plaie béante. Donc il essayait d'empêcher les gens d'entrer. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout empêcher. C'était pour ça que Teresa était entrée. Elle s'était faufiler, et c'était fait une place en lui, à côté de Minho et d'Ava. Et Newt n'avait rien pu y faire. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il disait, et tout ce qu'il montrait, il était sensible. Et il avait été touché par la persévérance de la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui tapotait actuellement son bras depuis 3 bonnes minutes.

"..T! Newt!"

Le blond cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers elle, l'air un peu perdu.

"Bah alors! Tu te perds vite dans tes pensées toi! Dois-je en déduire que tu me fais confiance pour partir à côté de moi?

-Peut-être bien que oui. Ou que non. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Savoir de quoi Minho voulait que vous parliez. Ça avait l'air important. Pour toi. Quelque chose est arrivé?"

Newt nia, et appuya sa joue dans ses bras croisés. Il attendit quelques secondes, attendit qu'elle reprenne le cours de son monologue, mais elle ne le fit pas.

"T'as pas envie de m'en parler donc?"

Le blond ferma ses yeux, quelques secondes, et les rouvrit en soupirant. En fait, si. Il avait envie de lui en parler. Elle connaissait Thomas mieux que personne. Et elle n'était pas Minho. Il se félicita intérieurement pour cette décision, et imagina Ava l'encourager. Oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Se confier. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait parler de ce qu'il ressentait, même si c'était plus que confus, à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa psychologue. A quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de son état intérieur. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Il parla. Encore, et encore. De Thomas, de la nuit sur le muret, de ses sentiments, qui partaient dans tout les sens. Et ça sortait si facilement, si simplement. Naturellement. Et il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça avant. Arrêter de tout garder pour lui, s'exprimer, expliquer, discuter. Monologuer, pour une fois. Dire des détails insignifiants dans l'infiniment plus grand de son ressenti. Sortir ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et dans les tripes.

Et bordel, ça faisait un _bien_ _fou_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Petite précision : je pense que vous aviez compris, mais je posterais le weekend, le samedi je pense!**

 **/!\ Je met un warning ici, et je le remettrais en début du chapitre IV : Le chapitre suivant comprend un scène _dure psychologiquement_. Si vous êtes potentiellement fragile ou susceptible de l'être, passez le passage en italique! **

**Merci encore, je vous aime bien. Un peu. Mais pas trop. Mais un peu quand même.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Salut le peuple!**

 **Je suis toujours aussi fière de poster, comme une mère qui montre son enfant au monde 8D**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews adorables, mention spéciale à _Neviy_ qui a prit le temps de commenter _chaque chapitre_ hier soir, MERCI DU FOND DE MON PETIT CŒUR SENSIBLE.**

 **Comme d'hab, remerciements à Valmorel ( jtm ) pour ses encouragements et son éternel soutient, sans toi j'aurais été bloqué beaucoup trop de fois! ( non, il n'y aura pas 34 chapitres. )**

 **Grand merci à ma petite bêta _Sarah_ chez qui je squatte pour qu'elle me corrige. T'entendre rire et te voir réagir à mes chapitres en live, ça n'as pas de prix.**

 **.**

 **Sur ce, choses sérieuses.**

 **/!\** **Ce chapitre contient une scène _violente psychologiquement_. Elle est assez dure et trash, MAIS elle me semble importante pour la suite, et pour la compréhension de l'état de Newt. Si vraiment vous ne pouvez pas, passez le passage _en italique._ /!\**

 **Je tiens tout de même à préciser que si vous cherchiez une fiction à l'eau de rose, avec du sexe à foison et de nian-nian, vous n'avez clairement pas taper à la bonne porte. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, j'aborde des sujets relativement difficiles, et je m'y tiendrais. Je ne ferais pas de cette fiction une belle et scintillante histoire d'amour. Mon but est de peindre un tableau réaliste, même s'il doit être brutal. **

**Voilà, sur ce, bon chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se confier à Teresa avait été à la fois la meilleure et la pire idée de son existence. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant de tout - de ses sentiments confus et de son irrésistible attirance pour Thomas - elle n'arrêtait pas. Entre ses questions gênantes et son harcèlement pour qu'il aille lui parler, il n'en pouvait plus.

"Newt! Il court là, tu veux pas aller lui dire bonjour?"

Voilà. Exactement. Ça, tout le temps. Et encore, quand elle était avec lui! Sinon, c'était des SMS toute la journée pour lui donner le numéro des classes dans lesquelles il était. Cette fille était insupportable. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça _mignon._ Elle voulait à tout prix qu'ils se voient, qu'ils se parlent, et Newt n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi.

"Non, Teresa. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller lui dire bonjour. Combien de fois on va devoir en parler?

-Autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour te convaincre! Allez, accepte!

-Et toi alors? Avec ton _crush_?"

Elle rougit brusquement, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Il savait que c'était un coup bas, mais honnêtement, elle le soulait.

"Bah alors? Pourtant tu vas pas _lui parler_?

-Ta gueule. C'est bon. J'ai compris. Arrête…" Sa voix était étouffée, et il tapota son dos, faussement compatissant.

"M'en veux pas, mais c'est que t'es chiante. En plus, moi je sais toujours pas qui c'est, ce gars!"

Elle se redressa et appuya sa joue dans sa paume de main.

"Ouais, bah tu sauras pas. Laisse tomber."

Il haussa les épaules, et se leva de la table de pique-nique qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de squatter depuis que Newt évitait consciencieusement Thomas. Oui, il ne tenait pas sa promesse, oui, il faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser, mais il n'y arrivait pas. A prendre ses couilles et à aller le voir. Des dizaines de scénarios gênants s'empilaient dans sa tête, et des images de lui, planté stupidement devant Thomas, ne lui donnait pas envie de faire un pas vers lui. Teresa lui avait répété que le brun le cherchait parfois du regard, presque désespéré devant ses disparitions, mais Newt refusait de l'écouter. Malgré ce que Thomas lui avait dit _ce soir là,_ il refusait d'y croire. C'était tout simplement impossible. Pourquoi un garçon aussi brillant que lui - et dans tous les sens du termes - serait intéressé et intrigué par lui? Non, non. Im-po-ssi-ble.

"Tu t'en vas?"

Le blond hocha la tête, et fit glisser son sac sur son épaule.

"J'ai un truc à faire. Pour les cours. On se voit plus tard.

-A plus mon lapin!"

Il soupira, et secoua la tête, un air dépité au visage. Irrécupérable…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Newton! Attend-moi!"

Le londonien sursauta, et glissa son casque autour de son cou. Il replaça son bonnet sur ses cheveux indisciplinés, et jetta un oeil ennuyé au brun un peu trop bruyant qui courrait vers lui. Tenir la façade, tenir la façade… Ne pas écouter son coeur s'emballer, ne pas l'écouter… Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ce con, à s'agiter autant dans sa poitrine?

 _Thomas_ s'arrêta devant lui, l'air à peine essoufflé, et lui offrit un grand sourire.

"Tu m'as menti!"

Comment ce gars arrivait-il à sortir ça avec un tel sourire, comme s'il s'en fichait?

"Non, je ne t'ai pas croisé c'est tout."

Mauvaise foi, totale.

"Ah bon? J'aurais juré t'avoir vu plusieurs fois cette semaine, pourtant. Tu disparais assez vite. C'est drôle, non? On dirait presque que tu m'évitais. Mais si tu me dis que non, je te crois."

Newt baissa les yeux, et fixa ses chaussures. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi… aussi _Thomas_? D'habitude, les gens s'évertuaient à lui prouver qu'il mentait, qu'il avait tort. Mais pas lui. Evidemment. Y avait-il quelque chose que Thomas faisait comme tout le monde ?

"Je peux te déposer en voiture?"

Newt releva la tête, étonné, puis referma son visage et secoua la tête.

"Non.

-Ah, Newton.. Ce n'était pas une question.

-Pardon?

-Tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention.

-Alors quelle est ton intention?

-Rentrer chez moi.

-Je te dépose. Je sais où tu habites.

-C'est censé me rassurer?"

Thomas éclata de rire, brusquement, et Newt le regarda, presque fasciné par cette aisance qu'il avait, à laisser sortir toutes ses émotions à travers son visage. C'était captivant. Il n'avait littéralement aucun filtre, il pouvait tout lire sur lui, dans ses yeux. Il le fixa, et Thomas le fixa en retour, son rire bloqué dans sa gorge. Ses yeux, les yeux de Newt. Ils étaient extraordinairement noirs, et profonds. Il déglutit, et le blond baissa les yeux. Depuis quand était-il aussi… Il n'en savait rien, bordel. Il était ici, en plein milieu de l'allée principale du campus, à s'envoyer des piques avec _ce mec,_ beaucoup trop intelligent et lumineux pour lui. Comment diable était-ce arrivé? Et Thomas devait clairement faire quelque chose à sa tête, parce qu'il atterrit dans sa voiture, quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'attacha, mal à l'aise, et regarda partout autour de lui. Une Jeep, donc. Bleue. Beaucoup trop vieille et délabrée. Et c'était drôle, parce que quelque part, ça collait bien.

Il démarra, et le blond regarda le paysage, en priant pour que Thomas ne lui parle pas. Evidemment, il aurait dû se douter que c'était un vain espoir.

"Newton.

-Newt.

-Mh. Non. J'aime Newton.

-Pas moi.

-Et alors? Moi je n'aime pas Thomas, et on m'appelle Thomas.

-Faux, Teresa t'appelle Tom.

-Touché que tu le saches.

-Il se peut que je l'ai écouté pendant un de ses interminables monologues."

Le brun rit de nouveau, et un sourire doux étira ses lèvres. Et pendant une milliseconde, Newt imagina que ce sourire doux était pour lui. Son coeur accéléra, et il secoua la tête, pendant que ses doigts venaient pincer sa peau. Non, ne pas perdre pied… Pas maintenant… Pas avec _lui_.

"Elle est super chiante quand elle fait ça, non?

-Si."

Thomas sourit et haussa les épaules.

"Mais on l'aime comme ça." Newt ne répondit pas, et laissa le silence s'étirer.

"Newton."

Même au travers de toute sa mauvaise foie, il devait avouer que ça ne sonnait pas comme le Newton cruel de Ben, qui l'avait dégoûté de son prénom. Ça sonnait bien, ça sonnait doux. Et il se surprit à penser que Thomas pourrait le réconcilier avec.

"Newt. Thomas."

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, et Newt se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était garer en bas de chez lui. Il pensa un instant à se détacher, mais son regard le figea sur place. C'était quoi _ce regard_ …?

"Tu as ce truc. Et .. je ne sais pas, ce truc me fascine. J'ai l'impression d'être un papillon qui s'approche trop près du feu, à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi. Tu dégages quelque chose, Newton. Et je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est, mais c'est _fort_.

-Alors ne t'approche pas."

Les yeux de Thomas le transpercèrent à nouveau, exactement comme l'autre soir. Et il ressentit le besoin grandissant de s'éloigner, parce que c'était définitivement trop _intense_ pour lui.

"Je t'en prie. Ne m'approche plus. N'essaie pas de devenir mon ami. Arrête de me parler, de me chercher."

Il savait que le ton de sa voix était suppliant, parce qu'en réalité, il avait autant besoin que Thomas de prendre de la distance. Parce que Thomas comprenait quelque chose, quelque chose d'inexplicable. Il sentait Newt, son aura, ce qu'il dégageait. Et c'était trop.

"Newton.

-Arrête de répéter ça!" On y était. Newt réalisait que quelqu'un avait la possibilité d'être proche de lui, et il le rejetait. Il s'énervait. Et la colère montait, sourde et brutale.

"Non! Écoute moi, je t'en supplie! Je sais qui tu es! Tu n'es pas mauvais, tu ne vas pas me blesser! Je suis assez fort pour résister à ça! S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi t'aider!

-Pourquoi? Faire ta bonne action? Partir du lycée avec la fierté d'avoir aidé un gamin mentalement dérangé?

-Non… Tu n'es pas un perturbé, tu es perdu. Tu n'es pas méchant, tu es désorienté. Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de pourquoi je fais ça, crois-moi, si j'avais pu, j'aurais éviter cette situation! Mais j'y arrive pas. Tu es dans ma tête, Newton. J'arrête pas d'y penser, j'ai l'impression de devenir taré.

-Tu ne comprend pas, n'est-ce pas? Je suis une bombe à retardement. Il suffirait d'une toute petite étincelle pour que j'explose!

-Alors laisse moi essayer de te désamorcer!

-Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis! Tu ne me connais pas! C'est de la folie!

-Nous sommes d'accord. C'est de la folie. Je me répète ça en boucle depuis des jours. De la folie. J'ai des études à gérer, un club de sport, des amis, j'ai tout, et je suis obnubilé par toi. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais?

-TOI! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?"

Ils se fixèrent, une tension brute naissant entre eux. Et Newt n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à quoique ce soit. Parce que malgré tout, malgré tout ce qu'il aurait aimer penser ou croire, il _savait_ que Thomas disait la vérité. Au ton de sa voix, désespéré, à son regard, troublé. Au choix de ses mots, à son agacement contre lui-même. A ses remarques, à sa posture. Tout en lui montrait que Thomas Edison ne mentait pas. Et c'était sûrement ça le plus perturbant. Savoir que c'était vrai, que c'était réel.

Puis, soudainement, la pression retomba. Peut-être parce que Newt avait baissé les armes, peut-être parce que Thomas l'avait convaincu, peut-être parce que le brun avait été le seul, _le seul_ , en un an, à lui tenir tête malgré son état de colère avancé. Le seul à ne pas avoir reculé, le seul à avoir été honnête, et à avoir dit qu'il aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Mais c'était comme ça. C'était comme ça, fort, intense, brutal. C'était deux êtres jetés l'un contre l'autre, par la violence et l'ironie du destin. Deux âmes entrées en collision, par le simple désir cruel du ciel.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Attend, attend. Du coup vous êtes dans quoi là?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais?

-Bah c'était toi qui était avec lui hier! Bordel, t'es tellement frustrant Newt!

-Mais je t'ai raconté l'essentiel! Me fais pas chier!"

Son meilleur ami râla et allongea ses jambes devant lui. Le soleil commençait petit à petit à revenir, timide, et il faisait encore frais. Newt resserra les pans de sa chemise en flanelle, et soupira. Minho le connaissait tellement bien qu'il avait immédiatement remarqué que quelque chose le perturbait, lorsqu'il était arrivé. Et en effet, depuis hier, depuis que Thomas l'avait _si gentiment_ déposé chez lui, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à leur discussion. Tout s'était enchaîné à la fois très vite et très lentement. C'était totalement fou, et beaucoup trop étrange. Ce garçon populaire, obsédé par lui? Ce garçon populaire, qui voulait l'aider, au point de le supplier d'accepter? Ce mec, qu'il admirait depuis des mois, pensait à lui? Lui, un garçon banalement psychotique, il le _fascinait_? C'était foutrement _n'importe quoi._ Et pourtant, ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Thomas, il ne l'avait jamais vu autre part. De la force à l'état pur, de la détermination brûlante.

Il redressa la tête lorsque Minho lui donna un petit coup de coude.

"Et Ava, elle en pense quoi de ça?

-J'sais pas, on est pas encore jeudi à ce que je sache. T'es vraiment un abruti toi." Le coréen haussa les épaules et fit une petite moue.

"D'ailleurs, et si on parlait de tes fuites quand Teresa débarque?

-Non, on en parle pas, parce que y'a rien à dire."

Newt laissa un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres.

"Olala, dis-moi que c'est pas ce que je crois!

-C'est pas ce que tu crois.

-C'est ce que je crois!

-Ta gueule, Newt. Sérieux, ta gueule.

-Bah alors? Elle te plaît? Tu crush sur des Terminales toi?"

Minho soupira, l'air agacé, et se leva du banc. Le blond le regarda, intrigué.

"Eh, Min. Je te charrie. C'était pour te montrer comment c'est chiant. Tu m'as fait la même plein de fois je te rappelle.

-Ouais, bah c'est pas pareil.

-Ah."

Minho se rassit, et ils restèrent posés côte à côte jusqu'à ce que l'heure des cours reprenne. Et Newt n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi Minho ne lui disait juste pas si Teresa lui plaisait. Il ne s'était jamais gêné pour lui parler des autres filles. Et c'était arrivé si brutalement, ce changement de comportement envers elle. Il se promit d'interroger son meilleur ami, et au moment où ils se quittaient, devant le bâtiment des sciences, il réalisa qu'il avait changer. Il y avait encore un mois, il n'en aurait pas tenu compte. Il n'aurait pas embêté Minho. Et là, il était curieux. Il voulait savoir, il était réellement intrigué. Et il sourit, en comprenant ce qu'Ava avait voulu dire par "bonne influence" en parlant de Teresa. Oui, définitivement une bonne influence. Il se sentait mieux, un petit peu, de jour en jour. Il arrivait mieux à sourire, mieux à parler. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ça avant maintenant. Et c'était agréable, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait penser. Agréable de s'ouvrir, de respirer, de _lâcher prise._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Assise dans son fauteuil, Ava Paige regardait Newton Isaac.

Et debout au milieu de la pièce, Newton Isaac tournait en rond.

Il attendait qu'elle parle, mais elle ne parlait pas. Il attendait un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi. Mais rien.

Elle attendait, elle aussi. Qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Et il s'y résolut après 10 minutes de silence.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non. Pourquoi cette question?

-Vous ne parlez pas.

-Toi non plus."

Le blond soupira et s'assit sur le divan, ses mains tripotant le bas de son pull.

"Je… Il s'est passé un truc. Avec Thomas.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est encore confus. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser…

-Veux-tu que je t'aide à démêler tout ça?

-Non. J'aimerais essayer tout seul…"

La psychologue se leva et sourit en s'asseyant gracieusement aux côtés de son jeune patient.

"C'est un énorme progrès Newton. Je suis fière de toi."

Le blond se contenta de sourire, et doucement, une vague de soulagement l'envahit. C'était si libérateur de se laisser aller… Si seulement il avait su avant.

La fin de leur séance hebdomadaire sonna rapidement, et Newt se leva, pendant qu'Ava le jaugeait du regard. Il pencha la tête, et fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je réfléchissais. Est-ce que tu dors mieux ces derniers temps?"

Newt prit le temps de réfléchir à la question, et finit par acquiescer. Oui, c'était mieux.

"J'aimerais te proposer de baisser ton traitement. Prendre 200 milligrammes au lieu de 300 - pour tes anxiolytiques - pourrait être bien non?

-Oh. Je.. oui, pourquoi pas. Juste un essai hein?

-Newton... Tu ne pourras pas vivre toute ta vie avec ces médicaments.. Il faut commencer à t'en passer. Et je te sens un peu mieux en ce moment. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour tenter de faire quelque chose de positif. Que ce soit dans ton traitement ou dans ta vie en général.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Rien de plus que ce que je dis. C'est à toi d'y réfléchir, maintenant."

Elle sourit doucement, et tendit sa main pour serrer celle du blond. Il arborait un petit air désorienté, et elle pressa son épaule entre ses doigts.

"Tout ira bien Newton. Je te le promets. Tu as juste à le vouloir suffisamment fort pour que le bien arrive."

Il hocha la tête, silencieusement. Il se sentait inquiet, même un peu trop. Ce n'était pas normal d'être aussi stressé..

"Je te ferais parvenir la nouvelle ordonnance dans la semaine, essaie de suivre le nouveau traitement assidûment.

-Promis.

-Et si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais où me trouver, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui...

-Allez, tout va bien aller. Je crois en toi."

Newt hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et récupéra son sac à ses pieds. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment qu'il remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il referma ses mains, et claqua son casque sur ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les gens vivre aujourd'hui. Ni les oiseaux chanter. Ni rien d'autre que sa musique apaisante.

Avant de tomber dans cet enfer, il jouait de la guitare. Et il avait arrêté, après tout ça. Après Ben. Ça lui manquait, mais il se sentait tout simplement incapable de recommencer. C'était trop dur. C'était essayer de retrouver son Lui d'avant, son Lui encore heureux et insouciant. Encore pur et innocent.

Et il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. D'être capable de redevenir ce Newt là. Parce que ce Newt était mort et enterré. Et on ne déterre pas les morts.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres sèches, et je me redresse._ _Il est debout devant moi, et secoue la tête en me faisant signe de me rasseoir. Et j'obéis. Comme toujours. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi, ni depuis quand. Je sais juste que je dois le faire. C'est comme un instinct de survie._

 _Je me demande vaguement à quel point je suis pathétique, et comment j'en suis arrivé là, mais ce n'est déjà plus la question. Elle est effacée par deux lèvres se posant tendrement sur les miennes. Je répond au baiser, parce que c'est bon, et parce que je le dois. Et aussi doucement qu'il a commencé, il se rompt._

" _Qui d'autre as-tu embrassé aujourd'hui?_

 _-Personne!_

 _-Tu mens! Tu as un goût différent!" Il est en colère. Je tremble légèrement, et je cache mes mains dans mon dos. Il déteste ça quand je tremble._

" _Je ne mens pas, je te le jures!_

 _-Si! Tu as aussi couché avec lui? Ou tu l'as juste sucé?" La tension est palpable, comme son énervement._

" _J'ai rien fait! Je suis juste aller étudier, je te le promets!_

 _-NE PROMET PAS! Tu fais toujours des promesses en l'air…" Sa voix se calme, et son ton redevient doux et gentil. Comme avant. " Tu ne m'aimes plus?_

 _-Si! Bien sûr que si, je t'aime…_

 _-Parce que moi je t'aime de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Je t'aime. Tu me crois, hein? Je ne cherche pas à te blesser. Je suis juste en colère parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu m'es tellement précieux._

 _-Je sais… Pardon de t'avoir contrarié…_

 _-Ce n'est rien. Viens là."_

 _Il m'ouvre ses bras et je me blottis contre lui. C'est vrai qu'il est lunatique, parfois il me fait peur, mais je sais qu'il m'aime. J'ignore le signal d'alarme qui sonne dans ma tête, j'éteins mes pensées, j'éteins tout. Ça m'arrive de croire que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il a raison, je psychote. C'est dans ma tête tout ça._

 _Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, et il retourne bécoter mes lèvres. Puis tout va très vite, et je me retrouve allongé sous lui, nu. Il s'amuse à embrasser mon torse, et je le laisse faire, les yeux fermés. Je lui fais confiance._

 _Une vive douleur me fait crier, et lorsque je relève la tête, je le vois, ses dents plantées dans ma hanche. Je crie et essaie de le pousser._

" _Tu me fais mal! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?"_

 _Mais en vrai, je sais. Malgré que j'essaie de l'ignorer, des marques de dents, il y en a partout sur moi. Et elles me font toujours aussi mal._

" _Tu es à moi, Newton. Ne l'oublies pas."_

 _Sa voix est menaçante, et je gesticule. Je n'ai plus envie. Plus du tout. Sa morsure me brûle, et je sens que je saigne. Je devrais avoir l'habitude, il fait toujours ça. Mais ce soir, je souffre plus qu'habituellement. Et je n'ai pas envie de me forcer._

" _Reste là!"_

 _Sa voix claque, brutalement, comme un fouet, et je me fige. Son regard m'immobilise, et je stoppe mes mouvements. Il se penche, et embrasse mon front._

" _Excuses moi mon Amour. Je ne voulais pas te blesser."_

 _Et comme d'habitude, je laisse couler. Parce qu'il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il ne veut pas me blesser. Rien ne tourne mal, c'est juste dans ma tête, il me l'a assez répété. C'est moi qui est bizarre. Tout va bien._

 _Je ne bande plus vraiment, mais il continue, et j'essaie de me mettre dans l'ambiance. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus. Pas ce soir. Il s'agace de mon manque de réaction physique, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi? Il aggripe mes hanches encore plus fort et entre en moi. Il ne m'a pas préparé, et la douleur me fait crier. Putain. Je n'arrive plus à penser, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il s'énerve, m'ordonne d'arrêter de gémir aussi pitoyablement. Je n'y arrive pas. Il continue ses mouvements, et je trouve la force de le repousser. Il tombe sur les fesses, et je recule en geignant._

" _Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu m'as fait mal!"_

 _Son visage change, et il devient froid. Il devient cruel. Il se jette sur moi, et m'attrape le visage dans sa grande main._

" _J'en ai rien à foutre de tes gamineries. Tu vas fermer ta gueule et me laisser faire, compris?"_

 _Je flippe. Je secoue la tête, et il me gifle. Je suis sonné, choqué. Les larmes jaillissent à nouveau, brusquement, et lorsqu'il m'attire à lui pour me pénétrer encore, je me débat. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi furieux. Il lève sa main vers moi et j'arrête mes gestes défensifs. J'ai peur. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur de mon petit-ami? Ce n'est pas normal. Ni ma peur irrationnelle, ni ses paroles coupantes._

" _Tu vas la fermer oui?"_

 _J'avale ma salive, et je continue de pleurer en silence. Je me dis que si je me tais, ça ira plus vite. Alors j'arrête de me débattre, parce que je n'en ai plus la force. Ni physique, ni mentale. Je me sens épuisé, et alors qu'il me prend brutalement, j'ai à peine conscience de moi. Je sais que je répète des "Non, arrête" et des "Tu me fais mal" mais lui s'en fout. Son regard est froid, vide, noir. Il m'effraie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je ne fais rien. Et c'est horrible. C'est long, douloureux. Une vraie torture._

 _Je me retiens de crier ou de sangloter. Et je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire pour le mettre en colère. C'est forcément ma faute, pas vrai? Parce que lui, il m'aime. Je le sais. Oui. Il m'aime. Je m'accroche désespérément à cette idée, et une fois qu'il a fini, je reste amorphe, allongé sur le lit de sa chambre. Je me sens glacé, sale et perdu. Que vient-il de se passer? Il se pencha par dessus moi, et m'offre un tendre sourire._

" _Comment tu te sens?" Pendant deux secondes, je pense qu'il plaisante. Mais quand je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, je vois que non. Il ne plaisante pas._

" _Mal._

 _-Comment ça, mal? Tu n'as pas aimé? Tu ne m'aimes plus?" Encore cette question. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. C'est son regard de nouveau menaçant qui me force à répliquer._

" _Si, si…_

 _-Avec plus de conviction!_

 _-Si, je t'aime encore…"_

 _Il me sourit, et ses yeux redeviennent tendres. Il m'embrasse, et je réponds instinctivement. Je m'en veux. J'aime ça. Je le déteste. Je l'aime. Je ne sais plus rien. Il se couche près de moi, et murmure à mon oreille des mots d'amour._

 _Et moi, l'idée qu'il m'ait violé ne m'effleure pas l'esprit._

 _Ben m'aime trop pour ça._

 _._

-X-

.

Newt se réveilla en hurlant, en sueur et en panique. Son souffle erratique s'échouait laborieusement contre son oreiller, et soudain, une main froide se posa sur son front. Sa voix s'éteignit, et il se recroquevilla dans son lit, ignorant les questions inquiètes de sa mère.

"Dégage! Laisse moi tranquille!

-Newt…"

Et il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, ce ton suppliant. Ni l'envie, ni la force. Il se redressa brusquement et la repoussa en criant, l'air à moitié hystérique.

"LAISSE MOI!"

Sa mère passa une main épuisée devant ses yeux, et secoua la tête.

"Newt, j'essaie juste de t'aider. Ne t'énerve pas contre moi.."

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire, un rire nerveux pas naturel, et se recoucha, dos à elle. Et il attendit. Qu'elle parte, qu'elle abandonne la bataille pour ce soir. Et c'est ce qu'elle finit par faire. Partir.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, il se détendit. Puis se tendit à nouveau. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ça lui était déjà arrivé, de rêver de ses souvenirs enfouis, profondément cachés en lui. Mais jamais avec autant de précision. Ça avait été pareil, exactement pareil. Et c'était flippant. De se dire que cette scène était quelque part dans son inconscient. Et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'effacer. Elle serait ancrée en lui pour toujours.

Son cœur continuait de s'exciter dans sa poitrine, et une douleur sourde montait en lui. La douleur familière d'une crise de panique. Le blond se redressa dans son lit, sa main crispée sur sa poitrine, ses mains tremblant un peu trop fort. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de calmer sa respiration. En vain. Bordel. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de baisser son traitement? Première nuit avec sa nouvelle dose, et c'était déjà n'importe quoi. Il se leva, désespéré, et ses doigts trouvèrent automatiquement la peau fine de l'intérieur de ses coudes. Il tourna en rond dans sa chambre, les yeux dans le vague, son souffle haletant, jusqu'à sentir une vague de souffrance partir de ses bras et venir éclaircir son cerveau. La lucidité l'envahit lentement, et il profita de cet instant pour avaler 3 comprimés de plus. Rien à foutre de ne pas être en état de bouger demain. Il voulait juste oublier, oublier cette nuit, cette scène, ce souvenir atroce.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Évidemment, _évidemment,_ le souvenir de ce cauchemar / réalité n'avait pas disparu à son réveil. Rien n'avait disparu, et encore moins les marques de ses mutilations dans ses bras. Il regarda d'un air blasé un nouveau bleu s'étendre sur l'ancien. La relève. Il souffla à sa blague, et secoua la tête. Il avait violemment conscience que c'était mal, qu'il devait arrêter, mais il était aussi stupidement persuadé que la douleur l'aidait à reprendre pied. Et quelque part, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. La douleur l'aidait, mais il y avait aussi 150 autres moyens de sortir d'une crise d'angoisse. Et _il le savait_. Il le savait. Mais il avait tant réussi à se convaincre du bien-fondé de son action, qu'il refusait de réfléchir à une autre méthode. Entêté, il pouvait l'être aussi. Et bien plus fort que n'importe qui.

Il s'extirpa de son lit, et sa tête tourna dangereusement, mais il refusait de rester ici, à se lamenter. Alors il se doucha, s'habilla, mangea, un peu dans un état second, dû aux médicaments qu'il avait prit cette nuit. Et lorsqu'il partit, il savait qu'il ne marchait pas droit, qu'il titubait à moitié, mais il était hors de question de faire autrement.

Il arriva au lycée un peu en avance, et s'assit sur un banc, dehors. C'était silencieux, il n'y avait presque personne. Il sortit une clope de son paquet, et ce fut quand il monta son briquet devant pour l'allumer qu'il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient toujours. Il fronça les sourcils, agacés, et fit sortir une flamme, qu'il approcha du bâtonnet de nicotine. Et il avait l'impression que son bras pesait une tonne, et que sa main tressautait brutalement. Il grogna, et jeta son briquet par terre, en colère. Il était toujours plus à fleur de peau quand il en prenait trop. Il shoota dans le petit objet, et se prit la tête dans les mains, la cigarette toujours entre ses lèvres. Bordel. Il ne la sentait pas cette journée. Pas du tout. Il se sentait au bord des larmes, et c'était stupide. Parce qu'il n'arrivait juste pas à allumer une clope, il se sentait nul, et … Il renifla, et s'énerva contre lui-même. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour _ça_ quand même…

Soudain, la vague de sentiments qu'il avait tenté de refouler pendant la nuit remonta en lui. Brutalement. Et il craqua. Totalement. Sa cigarette tomba sur le sol, et il agrippa ses cheveux avec ses mains, presque agitées de spasmes désormais. C'était violent, son ventre se tordait, et il ne sentait même pas les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il suffoquait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et il tira sur son tee shirt, se battant intérieurement contre cette pieuvre qui voulait l'emmener dans ses noires profondeurs avec elle. Il toussa, et se plia en deux, douloureusement. Il avait l'impression de brûler, et de se noyer. Il voyait flou, et ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que son coeur, qui battait d'un bruit assourdissant contre ses tempes. C'était comme être enfermé dans une pièce noire, insonorisée. Rien ne filtrait, ni lumière, ni odeur, ni son, rien. Il était seul. Seul.

Et une main se posa sur son épaule, une main ferme, et une voix atteignit finalement son cerveau.

"Newton!"

Il tourna la tête, et à travers sa vue brouillée par les larmes, il reconnu Thomas. Thomas. Il attendit, comme sur pause, une réponse émotionnelle, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais rien. Une nouvelle crampe le fit se tordre en deux, et il plaqua son front contre ses genoux. Qu'importe que Thomas soit ici. Qu'importe tout. Il voulait juste sortir de cette horrible situation, et de cette horrible crise.

La main sur son épaule se déplaça doucement et vint caresser son dos, lentement, presque tendrement. Comme s'il tentait de réconforter un enfant. Et bizarrement, cela lui fit quelque chose. Comme si la main du brun absorbait ses douleurs. Il gémit faiblement, et se contracta, tandis que la main continuait son chemin. Du bas de son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'elle massa délicatement, et lentement, les doigts se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il caressa longuement son crâne, et Newt laissa inconsciemment tomber sa tête dans la paume bienfaitrice. Et sans qu'il ne sente quoi que ce soit arriver, il s'endormit, épuisé par tout ces sentiments contradictoires qui s'entrechoquaient en lui.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dites-moi tout ( le peuple : TOUT ). Vous avez aimer? Et, celle que j'attend le plus : comment avez-vous trouvez la scène Ben/Newt ? Assez prenante?**

 **Parlez moi!**

 **Keur sur vous.**


	5. Chapter V

**Bonjouuuuuur!**

 **Je crois que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de votre soutient, ça me parait tellement énorme! Donc merci infiniment pour vos reviews et vos follows/favorites! J'ai du mal à croire que ça vous plaise vraiment, je suis grave touchée.**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à _Valmorel_ bébé d'amour, et à Sarah! Sans vous deux, j'aurais clairement laissé tomber. **

**/!\ Petit warning car il y a une scène d' _auto-mutilation_ dans ce chapitre. Pas d'ouverture de veines, mais on reste sur quelque chose de plutôt violent. /!\**

 **SINON. Question : ça vous tente un petit OS totalement différent? J'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose de plus léger en parallèle! Evidemment, on reste sur du Newtmas. Dites moi si ça vous brancherais de me lire dans un autre délire c:**

 **Voila, de dire d'autre? Bonne lecture, à samedi prochain!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était couché sur le même banc, la tête sur des cuisses musclées. Il releva les yeux, et tomba dans le regard chaleureux de Thomas. Et étrangement, il ne paniqua pas. Parce que ce regard doux semblait juste lui hurler que tout allait bien. Qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que tout était normal. Alors il cessa définitivement de résister. Sûrement car Thomas avait réussi à le calmer, alors que personne d'autre qu'Ava n'avait réussi avant. Il voulu se redresser, mais le brun secoua la tête.

"Tu devrais rester un peu couché. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien."

Newt retint une de ses habituelles répliques acerbes, parce qu'il sentait sa voix douce et caressante sur lui, et qu'elle l'apaisait. C'était bizarre et agréable en même temps. Il obéit silencieusement, et referma les yeux, écoutant son cœur battre normalement. Et d'un coup, il capta que ce truc qui le calmait, c'était les mains de Thomas, toujours enfouies dans ses cheveux, et qui massaient lentement son crâne.

Après Ben, après tout ce foirage, il avait pensé que plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un l'appeler Newton. Il avait penser qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un le toucher. Il avait penser que plus jamais il ne connaîtrait l'apaisement, le calme. Et toutes ces certitudes avaient été détruites une par une, par Ava, par Teresa, et maintenant, par Thomas.

Il aurait dû être perturbé, comme la première fois où sa psychologue avait refusé de l'appeler Newt. Comme la première fois où son amie avait passé son bras autour ses épaules. Mais il ne l'était pas. En réalité, il se sentait étrangement .. _bien_. Peut-être parce qu'il avait trop mal, dans ses bras, dans son coeur, dans son ventre, pour s'en préoccuper. Ou peut-être parce que quelque chose s'était débloqué. A l'instant même où le brun avait décidé de rester assis, avec lui, sur ce banc, à l'instant même où il avait posé sa main dans son dos, à cet instant même, quelque chose s'était ouvert en lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni comment le maîtriser, mais brusquement, ce truc l'envahit, et son poul résonna dans son crâne, quelques secondes, avant de se calmer.

Il se redressa, et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Thomas. Et il espérait presque ressentir encore cette fausse rage, ou son habituelle colère. Mais il ne ressentit qu'une bouffée de ce quelque chose, ce quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de remercier Thomas, et de le supplier de rester prêt de lui, pour lui sourire et patouiller ses cheveux. Il paniqua presque, parce que ce n'était émotionnellement pas _normal._ Pas pour lui. Pas alors qu'il avait passé cette dernière année à en vouloir au monde entier, et à s'énerver contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça. Il ne _devait_ pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir bien, ou d'être heureux. Il était trop stupide, trop laid, trop _dégoûtant_ pour y avoir droit. Il se releva, et attrapa son sac, ses mains tremblant de nouveau. Et pendant que le regard de Thomas le transperçait, dans un silence percutant, il s'enfuit. Encore et toujours la fuite. Parce que c'était tellement plus facile de contourner les choses qui lui faisaient réaliser qu'il était à deux doigts de guérir de son passé.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Et après je me suis barré. Comme ça. Je savais pas quoi faire, j'étais perdu, en colère, énervé.

-Pourquoi étais-tu énervé?

-Je... Je sais pas.

-Si tu sais. Si tu ne savais pas pourquoi, tu ne m'en aurais pas parler, n'est-ce pas?"

Newt fit une moue boudeuse, parce que c'était foutrement impossible de mentir à cette femme.

"Ouais. Je savais. J'étais .. j'étais … _content._ "

Il cracha le mot comme s'il lui brûlait les lèvres et la langue.

"Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi tu étais content?

-Parce que … parce qu'il était différent. Son regard, ses gestes. Il avait l'air... calme, et… Il était rassurant."

Il ferma ses yeux, se remémorant l'air de Thomas.

"Et il m'a laissé partir, comme … Comme s'il _savait_.

-Comme s'il savait quoi, Newton?

-Comme s'il savait exactement quoi faire. Comme s'il savait comment agir, comme s'il me connaissait. Comme vous.

-Mais tu sais que fuir n'est pas la solution, pas vrai?

-Je sais. Je sais! Mais vous, vous avez compris.

-Oui. J'ai compris. Que quand tu ressens des choses trop fortes pour toi tu préfères partir. Et tu crois que c'est bien?

-Le bien, le mal, c'est juste des concepts.

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Tu sais ce dont je veux parler.

-C'est juste que… ça m'a mis en colère! Il agissait et faisait tout si… parfaitement! Exactement ce que je voudrais que Minho fasse!

-Je croyais que tu n'attendais rien de Minho."

Newt se tût, et mordit sa lèvre. Il avait toujours prôné le fait qu'il n'attendait plus rien de personne, et venait de se rendre compte que c'était faux. Totalement et foutrement faux. Et ça l'énervait. Parce qu'il se croyait plus fort que ça. Plus fort que quelqu'un qui attend certaines réactions des autres, sans pour autant leur parler de ses attentes. Il soupira, et passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux.

"Je croyais aussi."

Ava sourit, et se leva pour s'asseoir sur le divan, à côté du petit blond.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ça, Newton. D'attendre des choses de certaines personnes. C'est humain. Et tu as un coeur, tu ressens des émotions, des sentiments. Tu as le droit d'être déçu par quelqu'un. Même si cette personne est ton meilleur ami.

-Non! J'ai pas le droit! Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses lui devoir quelque chose que c'est le cas. Une amitié est une relation très spéciale entre deux âmes. Une amitié est désintéressée. Minho n'agit pas pour lui, il agit pour toi. Il fait ce qu'il pense être bon pour toi. Et si ses actes ne te conviennent pas, c'est à toi de lui en parler. Il ne pourra qu'aller en s'améliorant."

Newt continua de triturer ses manches de pull, et Ava continua.

"Et si tu n'as pas envie de lui parler de tes attentes, alors laisses quelqu'un d'autre les remplir.

-Quelqu'un comme Thomas?

-Oui, quelqu'un comme Thomas, Newton.

-Mais Thomas ne me connaît pas.

-Et Thomas fait exactement ce dont tu as besoin, non?"

La psychologue regarda son patient, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il la laissa faire, et chercha son regard.

" Thomas te fait du bien. Il insiste, il te pousse dans tes retranchements, et te force à te remettre en question, même inconsciemment. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il t'aide. Il ouvre des choses en toi, des choses qui ont _besoin_ d'être ouvertes, Newton. Des choses comme la reconnaissance, la gratitude. L'amitié. Une autre amitié que celle de Minho. Ton cercle s'étend. Teresa, et Thomas, si tu l'acceptes. Mais c'est en ton pouvoir. C'est toi qui décide, c'est toi qui as la main, la possibilité de laisser entrer quelqu'un qui va sûrement te bousculer, pour ton plus grand bien, j'en suis persuadée. Ça fait un an, une année, que tu es comme ça. Seul, dans une angoisse constante, avec une colère sous-jacente. Tu ne pourras pas rester toute ta vie ainsi, et tu le sais. Et pour changer, pour évoluer, pour sortir de cette chrysalide trop confortable, tu dois forcément passer par des moments qui ne vont pas te plaire. Par des moments où tu vas devoir faire l'opposé de ce que te crie ton coeur. Mais écoute ta tête et ta raison. Qu'est-ce qu'elles te disent?"

Le regard de Newt vacilla, puis se fixa dans les yeux bleus d'Ava Paige. Oui. Il pouvait la croire, il pouvait lui faire confiance, faire confiance en ses mots. Ces mots qui l'avait tant aidé pendant cette dernière année, pendant ces 365 jours d'enfer. Et il décida de la remercier, à sa façon, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Même s'il était conscient que c'était son métier, il était aussi conscient qu'elle s'était attaché à lui, tout comme lui s'était attaché à elle. Une sorte de relation mère-fils s'était instaurée entre eux, relation qui impliquait confiance, respect, et une sorte d'amour silencieux mutuel.

"Elles me disent que vous avez raison.

-À propos de quoi?

-De … de tout. Je sais que je dois me forcer à faire des choses pas agréables pour aller mieux… et que Thomas peut m'aider. Je l'ai vu dans son regard."

Ava hocha la tête, et lâcha les mains du blond, avant de se lever.

"Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à appliquer. Même si c'est dur, même si ça va contre tout ce que tu as envie de faire. Volonté. Garde la tête haute, Newton. Tu mérites d'aller enfin mieux."

Newt le regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre son bureau et griffonner sur un bout de papier.

"Qu'est-ce que vous notez?" La psychologue esquissa un sourire et leva des yeux pétillants vers son patient.

"Tu es bien curieux.

-Pardon.

-Ne t'excuses pas. Je fais un mot à ta psychiatre. Pour continuer le traitement tel qu'il est.

-Oh. Mais…

-Tu es assez fort pour ça, Newton. Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu peux le surmonter. Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement derrière des médicaments, de toute façon.

-Mais je… je refais des cauchemars.

-Alors à toi de les accepter, ces cauchemars. A toi d'accepter ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la tienne. Avec _tes_ souffrances, _tes_ douleurs. Pas celles d'un autre. Les tiennes. Et tu es encore là. Debout. A vivre, et à sourire. Alors oui, tu peux surmonter la perte de quelques grammes de traitement. Crois-moi, tu vas y arriver.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas?

-Et bien, repose toi sur quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour t'aider à réussir."

Newt soupira, et ramassa son sac.

"Je vois."

La psychologue sourit, et le regarda tripatouiller la lanière de sa sacoche.

"Tu peux t'en aller, la séance est terminée. A moins que tu veuilles me parler d'autre chose?"

Le blond hésita, puis secoua la tête.

"Non, non. A la semaine prochaine?

-Bien sûr. Bonne fin de semaine Newton."

Et il quitta la pièce. Pendant quelques instants, il repensa à Thomas, assis dans la salle d'attente, et décida d'ignorer son envie d'aller regarder s'il était encore là. Parce que même si Ava avait raison, il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation, un temps durant lequel il pourrait se préparer à laisser l'optimisme et la douceur de Thomas le heurter de plein fouet.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Et s'il avait cru que Thomas lui laisserait ce temps, il s'était trompé. Lourdement. Le lendemain, le vendredi, il était encore là, à ses côtés. Il était 13h, et Newt avait encore une heure à tuer avant d'aller en cours de littérature. Il lisait un Georges Orwell, pour la troisième fois, lorsque Thomas s'assit doucement sur les gradins, avec lui. Newt ne leva pas les yeux de son bouquin, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne se rapproche dangereusement et penche la tête par dessus son épaule, avant de demander.

"1984? Et en anglais? Quel genre de génie tu es ?"

Newt souffla et referma le livre, après avoir mémoriser la page.

"Je suis anglais. Je préfère lire dans ma langue maternelle."

Thomas prit un air impressionné, et sourit en piquant la lecture d'entre ses mains.

"Trop cool! Je serais bien incapable de comprendre une seule phrase de ce truc! Même en français je comprend rien!"

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête.

"Et moi qui te pensais intelligent.

-Je le suis! Je peux t'expliquer la création de chaque molécule de ton corps!

-C'est pas intéressant."

Thomas mima un air choqué, et haussa les épaules.

"C'est parce que tu es littéraire, ça!"

Newt ne répondit pas, et récupéra son livre des mains du brun. C'était un peu bizarre cette conversation, ce moment. Ils se parlaient comme s'ils étaient amis, comme s'ils se connaissaient. Et s'il était honnête avec lui même, il aurait avouer que décider de lâcher prise avait eu un véritable impact sur son comportement. Encore quelques jours avant, parler avec Thomas, il aurait refusé. Il se serait renfermé, serait parti. Sauf qu'il venait de passer une nuit à réfléchir, à penser, à cogiter les paroles d'Ava. Et il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Comme souvent, en fait. Mais pour une fois, il aurait aimé qu'elle ait tort, qu'elle se trompe. Et la prise de conscience faisait naître en lui un étrange mélange de bien-être et de panique.

Il ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, pour se focaliser sur les battements de son coeur. Affolés. Comme à chaque fois que Thomas se trouvait un peu trop près de lui. Ça devenait pénible, à force. Cependant, il remarquait que ça devenait moins fort, un peu moins assourdissant. Peut-être qu'il commençait à s'habituer à lui parler. Mais il restait perturbé par le brun, parce que l'image parfaite qu'il s'était faite de lui semblait être exactement ce qu'il était. Enjoué, souriant, doux et attentionné. Avec un Première qu'il ne connaissait pas, preuve de son caractère adorable.

Newt allait lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, à rester à côté de lui et à le fixer, lorsque Thomas prit la parole. Son ton était sérieux, et concerné. C'était fascinant comme on pouvait tout lire sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

"Tu sais l'autre jour, quand on s'est croisé à l'hôpital. J'y étais pour mon petit frère. Il s'appelle Chuck, il a 13 ans depuis à peine un mois. Il est en surpoids, et il se fait harceler à son école à cause de ça. Ils pourraient voir son sourire, sa bonne humeur, sa gentillesse, mais ils voient ses kilos en trop. Il est un peu comme toi, quand vous pensez qu'on vous voit pas. Vous avez cet air d'en avoir trop vu pour votre âge. Cet air triste et vide, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à vous briser à l'intérieur. Et ça me tue, tu peux pas savoir. Quand j'ai vu ce truc chez toi pour la première fois, ça m'a fait une sorte d'électrochoc. J'ai réalisé que mon frère n'était pas le seul, et ça m'a fait .. mal. Et j'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de tout faire pour voir un sourire sur ta bouille. De t'aider à aller mieux, de te faire rire. Je veux être là pour toi, même si t'as pas envie. Newton, je sais que tu peux être heureux. On peut tous l'être. Et c'est égoïste, mais j'ai envie d'y participer, à ton bonheur. Je sais pas pourquoi. J'ai juste envie d'être là tes côtés, et .. j'en sais rien."

Il jura, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, et que ça l'énervait que de ne pas trouver. Et Newt trouva ça adorable.

Il mordilla sa lèvre, et les paroles du brun résonnèrent dans sa tête. En fait, il se sentait concerné à cause de son frère. Il hésita, puis soupira.

"Je ne suis pas ton frère. Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de m'aider.

-Non. Je sais. J'ai envie de le faire, Newton."

Et Newt laissa tomber. Parce que lutter contre ce garçon était bien plus dur qu'il ne s'y attendais, parce qu'il avait la force, la détermination, et parce que dire lui non revenait à remonter un courant à contre-sens. C'était bien plus épuisant de dire non que de céder. Alors il céda.

"D'accord. D'accord, Thomas Edison."

Et cette phrase sonnait comme un coup de marteau sur un gong. C'était sa détermination, son acceptation, c'était son envie de sortir de cette marée noire, son envie de s'échapper, son envie de se battre.

Et cette phrase sonnait le début de sa sortie de sa chrysalide, de sa transformation en papillon. Parce qu'en vrai, il voulait voler lui aussi, et de ses propres ailes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Teresa, je t'en supplie, calme toi.

-Aaaaah, je peux pas! Mon meilleur ami et toi!

-Y'a rien, arrête de t'exciter.

-C'est ce qu'on dit! On sait tous que tu veux le pécho!" Et évidemment, il fallut que Minho se pointe à ce moment là. _Evidemment._

"QUI VEUT PÉCHO QUI?" Oubliées les fuites face à Teresa, l'asiatique avait l'air trop enjaillé pour penser à ça.

"Ton meilleur pote et le mien!

-Tu es devenue trop familière avec moi, ça va pas." La brune éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules du blond, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"Ça fait un mois que je traîne avec toi, je peux!

-Non."

Elle continua de rire et se mit à répéter ce qu'il venait de lui confier à Minho, le lâchant pour s'exprimer, ses mains volant autour d'elle.

Et Newt partit dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude. Un mois, déjà? Un mois depuis sa visite à l'hôpital avec elle? Et avant ça, 3 semaines où elle l'avait collé. Presque 2 mois qu'il la connaissait, donc. Ça paraissait à la fois énorme et si peu. La seule autre amitié qu'il avait, le seul point de comparaison, c'était Minho. Et c'était totalement différent. Minho le connaissait par cœur, il savait toute son histoire de bout en bout, il pouvait anticiper chacune de ses réactions et, chacune de ses phrases. Teresa était nouvelle, toute nouvelle. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui le noyait, rien de ce qui l'étouffait. Elle savait rire et sourire sans culpabiliser d'être heureuse à côté de lui. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Parce qu'il savait que parfois Minho se retenait, par égard pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de gens comme Thomas, comme Teresa. Des gens qui lui souriaient sans aucune autre idée que sourire, et faire sourire.

Il secoua la tête, et se concentra sur ce que Minho racontait.

"Et du coup, le mec était torché _as fuck_ , c'était épique." Teresa s'esclaffa, et Newt les regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais d'un coup, il ressentait une sorte de ... bouffée d'amour pour eux. Minho lui jeta un regard en coin, et applaudit doucement en interpellant la brune.

"Regarde, Newty est en train de sourire!" Teresa prit un air surpris, et sourit à son tour.

"À quoi tu pensais?"

Et il aurait pû répondre "À vous", parce que c'était le cas, mais il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'il était pudique dans ses sentiments, dans ses émotions. Il l'avait toujours été. Alors il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mais apparemment, le voir ainsi suffisait à ses amis - et c'était trop bizarre d'avoir un pluriel -.

Ils retournèrent dans leur discussion animée, et Newt s'amusa à les observer. C'était drôle comme leurs comportements l'un envers l'autre étaient aléatoires. Un coup ils s'évitaient, et un autre, ils se parlaient comme si de rien n'était. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'interroger Minho devenait urgent. Il ne l'avait jamais vu agir comme ça, et il commençait à se poser des questions.

Le soleil timide du mois de mars se faufila entre les arbres, et un rayon vint caresser la joue du blond, qui pencha la tête pour s'exposer un peu plus. Il faisait plutôt bon ces derniers temps, c'était agréable de pouvoir rester dehors sans avoir froid. Il sortit une cigarette de son sac, et pendant qu'il l'allumait, tendit l'oreille aux rires de Teresa et Minho. Il aurait mentit en disant que les entendre ainsi ne lui faisait pas du bien. En vérité, il adorait ça. Savoir que le monde continuait de tourner, les saisons de passer, les gens d'être heureux. Rien n'empêchait jamais ça. Ni son malheur, si ses états d'âmes. Ça avait un côté rassurant. Il remonta les manches de son pull fin, et ignora les bleus dévoilés, en tirant plus fort sur sa clope. Ils commençaient à disparaître. Lentement mais sûrement, ils rétrécissaient, et la douleur se faisait supportable. Et ça, ça l'angoissait. En un an, il avait pris l'habitude de voir sa peau tourner au bleu, au violet, au jaune. Il s'était habitué à ces marques, à la pointe de douleur constante qui le piquait, le forçant à rester sur terre. Les voir disparaître le stressait plus qu'il n'aurait pensé.

Et il eut soudainement envie de se pincer, de raviver la flamme de sa souffrance, de regarder sa peau changer de couleur. De ressentir encore cette exaltation de maîtriser une chose, la seule qu'il lui restait : sa douleur physique. Parce que tout le reste lui échappait, tout le reste filait entre ses doigts à une vitesse hallucinante.

Il termina sa cigarette, l'écrasa sur le bord du banc, et se leva, sa sacoche sur l'épaule.

"J'y vais, je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours."

Et avant qu'un d'eux ne veuilles le suivre, il s'éclipsa.

 **.**

-X-

 **.**

Il marcha jusqu'au premier bâtiment qu'il vit, et entra dedans, son esprit focalisé sur son but : il devait à nouveau sentir sa peau se tordre dans ses doigts, et ses doigts se tordre dans sa peau. Il poussa presque trop fort la porte des toilettes, et jeta son sac dans une cabine. Il se laissa glisser au sol, sa jambe blessée étendue devant lui, et dévoila un peu plus l'intérieur de ses bras. Il grimaça en touchant le bleu dans son coude gauche, et, avec une obsession presque morbide, enfonça ses ongles dedans. Il ferma les yeux, et balança sa tête en arrière, un souffle de soulagement lui échappant. C'était bon, et affreusement douloureux. Il regarda la marque en croissant de lune laissée, et ses doigts agrippèrent brusquement la peau un peu plus bas, à la limite du bleu et de sa peau encore intouchée, et la tordit, l'écrasant entre son pouce et son index. Il mordit sa lèvre. C'était comme un orgasme, c'était fort et intense, sauf que ça lui permettait de rester sur terre, et pas de toucher le septième ciel. De toute façon, le ciel ne voulait pas de lui, non, sinon il aurait fait en sorte d'arrêter Ben, fait en sorte que ce salaud arrête de massacrer sa vie et ses perspectives de bonheur.

Et ce moment, ce moment où ses doigts volaient de leurs propres ailes, massacrant sa peau, c'était toujours puissant. Il était comme autre part. Ouais, sinon il aurait eu conscience que c'était trop, que la cloche sonnait, que le monde bougeait. Sauf lui. Lui était bloqué dans des chiottes de lycée, à se blesser volontairement pour aucune autre raison qu'un caprice, qu'une stupide peur irrationnelle : il ne voulait pas que ses mutilations disparaissent. Il voulait garder le contrôle sur son corps, du moins, essayer.

Quelque part dans son cerveau, une alarme sonnait, une alarme qui disait qu'il en faisait trop, que ça allait se voir. Une alarme qui hurlait qu'il était con, et inconscient.

Et tout allait si bien 20 minutes avant, il souriait, il était au soleil avec _des amis._ Mais évidemment, tout ne pouvait pas durer. Evidemment, tout était éphémère. Comme toujours, comme d'habitude.

Et il aurait dû y être habitué, à cette désillusion, alors pourquoi avait-il ce goût amer dans la bouche?

 **.**

-X-

 **.**

Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes, le regard perdu, les yeux flous, embués par des larmes retenues, il marcha sans savoir vraiment où il allait, jusqu'à arriver au stade. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il aurait dû être en cours, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas en état d'y aller. Il vacillait, et ses bras étaient perclus de douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à les plier, et il trébucha en montant les escaliers des gradins. Il tomba, et son genou heurta une marche. Il gémit faiblement, parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune force. La souffrance monta comme une immense lame dans son corps, et il appuya ses avant bras sur la marche suivante, sa tête contre eux. Il n'arrivait plus à se relever, et le caractère pathétique de la scène finit de l'achever. Il laissa les larmes sortir de ses yeux, et il sanglota bien 5 minutes, affalé dans des escaliers. Le froid pénétrait dans ses os, et il commença à trembler. Sa jambe lui lançait des pics de douleur, et ses joues brûlaient, sa tête tournait, et plus il pensait à ce qu'il était en train de se passer, plus il se trouvait minable. C'était tellement pitoyable, et grotesque. Ridicule. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Ce fut lorsqu'une main douce se posa dans son dos qu'il arrêta de sangloter. Les larmes continuèrent de couler, mais sans bruit. Silencieusement. Et il aurait dû trouver ça bizarre, de reconnaître Thomas à sa main - _uniquement sa main, posée sur lui_ \- mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Le brun l'aida à se remettre debout, lentement, et lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son avant bras, pour l'entraîner s'asseoir, Newt ne put s'empêcher de gémir douloureusement. Thomas fronça les sourcils, et lui fit signe de se poser sur un des bancs, avant de remonter la manche du pull de Newt. Qui ne chercha pas à résister. Pas devant Thomas, pas maintenant. Il n'en avait pas la force ni le courage. Qu'importe ce qu'il allait penser. Qu'importe qu'il le croit faible. Parce qu'il l'était.

Il y eu un petit silence, et le brun finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Reste là, je vais chercher de quoi soigner ça. Tu bouges pas, ok? Je reviens."

Et il lui tourna le dos pour descendre les escaliers en courant. Le blond le regarda partir, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il était en tenue de sport : un short ample et un débardeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la piste, et vit les Coureurs en train de s'échauffer. Thomas avait quitter son entraînement pour… l'aider? Non, c'était trop improbable. Il mordilla sa lèvre et refusa de laisser ses yeux regarder l'état de ses bras. La douleur qui irradiait de l'endroit lui donnait une petite idée du massacre, mais regarder lui procurerait une satisfaction malsaine, et il le savait. Il devait arrêter ça. Il devait être lucide, et arrêter de se faire du mal aussi _inutilement._ Parce que ça n'avait aucun _putain de sens._ Tout ça, sa chute pathétique, Thomas qui lui venait chevaleresquement en aide. C'était trop étrange, et à la fois, agréable. Parce que pour la première fois, il était soulagé que quelqu'un soit là, à ses côtés. Soulagé que quelqu'un se taise, parce que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu depuis le début. Qu'on arrête de lui crier dessus, qu'on arrête de lui demander des explications. Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, et ses angoisses, son auto-mutilation, en faisait partie. Il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il faisait ça, aucun mot ne pouvait résumer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était juste qu'il était envahi par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et puissant que lui.

Thomas revint rapidement, presque essoufflé, et s'assit à ses côtés. Avait-il couru pour aller récupérer ça? Newt baissa les yeux, et regarda les bandages, le désinfectant et les compresses dans les mains du brun. Il souffla, et tendit silencieusement son premier bras. Thomas attrapa délicatement son poignet et inspecta d'un œil appuyé l'intérieur du coude, avant de le lâcher.

"Garde le tendu devant toi."

Le blond obéit, toujours sans un mot. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter?

"Ça risque de piquer."

Et c'était assez bizarre cette façon froide qu'il avait de sortir ses phrases. C'était court, précis, factuel. Et Newt se prit à penser qu'il aurait préféré une autre réaction. Parce que là, il avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. C'était assez… perturbant? Non, il était presque blessé en fait. Et cette constatation le brûla vivement. Depuis quand voulait-il l'attention de Thomas à ce point ? C'était affligeant. Il n'avait besoin de personne, de personne!

Pourtant, lorsque le brun commença à bander son bras, Newt remarqua de ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et que ses yeux étaient baissés. Il fronça les sourcils, et pencha la tête, essayant de capter son regard. Et dire que c'était Thomas qui faisait ça habituellement. _Habituellement._ Ce mot semblait presque trop fort pour eux. Parce que Newt n'était pas sûr de vouloir une quelconque habitude avec Thomas. Et parce qu'ils s'étaient juste heurtés plusieurs fois, sans autres conséquences qu'une perturbation du côté de Newt. Il n'y avait pas d'amitié, pas de "On traîne ensemble". Juste des mots, sans rien d'autre.

Sauf que penser _habituellement_ prouvait qu'en fait si, il y avait quelque chose. Entre eux, avec eux. Et ce quelque chose était en train de se consolider. Parce que Newt avait implicitement accepter l'aide de Thomas, parce qu'il avait lâcher prise - _enfin_ -, et parce que Thomas était là, à le soigner, l'air aussi atteint que Newt l'était.

"Thomas…"

Le brun releva la tête, surpris, et le blond sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant ses yeux briller de larmes contenues.

"Pourquoi tu.."

Une brutale envie d'étreindre Thomas lui pris le ventre, et il résista vaillamment. Etait-ce lui qui le rendait ainsi? Triste? Était-ce lui qui lui donnait cet air défait?

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me touche autant... C'est juste que.. te voir comme ça, ça me fait quelque chose. C'est stupide. Je me fais pitié, à réagir aussi pathétiquement. Je te connais pas vraiment, alors pourquoi est-ce que je…"

Il jura, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de Thomas étaient un mélange de colère et de peine.

"Je ne veux pas te rendre triste."

Thomas cligna des yeux, et son air s'adoucit.

"Je savais que tu n'étais pas que distant et taciturne. Tu peux être bienveillant...

-Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce terme."

Thomas sourit doucement, et fini de panser le premier bras.

"Donne moi l'autre."

Et Newt le tendit calmement. Une sorte d'ambiance douce s'était installée, brisant celle tendue d'avant. C'était bien. C'était un silence apaisant, caressant.

Thomas fini de bander le second bras du blond, et froissa les papiers des compresses.

"Bon, bah, je vais aller jeter ça. Ça va aller toi?" Le blond hocha la tête, et Thomas lui sourit.

"De toute façon, je te surveilles maintenant. Je t'ai à l'oeil, n'oublie pas ça Newton."

Ça aurait pu sonner bizarrement flippant, mais en fait, c'était étrangement rassurant. De savoir que quelqu'un assurait ses arrières, que quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Parce que c'était ce que Thomas faisait, finalement.

Et ça c'était décider aussi brusquement qu'une chute. Oui, maintenant, Thomas allait veiller sur Newt. Et Newt allait se reposer sur Thomas. Même un tout petit peu, même inconsciemment. Sans raison particulière, sans rien d'autre que ses gestes doux et ses yeux sincères.

Et peut-être que c'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait, depuis tout ce temps. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il avait cherché, depuis tout ce temps.

Il avait cherché un Thomas, un sourire réconfortant, des actions plus criantes que des mots.

Et maintenant, il l'avait. Il était à ses côtés. Aussi rapidement que lentement, il s'était incrusté dans sa vie, dans son cercle brutalement élargit, sans son consentement. Mais c'était fait, et il ne regrettait pas. Non, il ne regrettait rien. Ni Teresa, ni Thomas. Et c'était _vraiment trop bizarre_ de sentir ce truc positif l'envahir. Bizarrement bon et foutrement agréable.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **J'arrive pas à croire que je met en ligne le chapitre V, déjà. Et dire que ce devait être un OS...**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?**

 **Kissou kissou ( tmtc crying lamencroute rpz )**


	6. Chapter VI

**Bjr, bsr**

 **Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire aux débuts de mes chapitres en ce moment, donc je vais juste faire mes habituels blabla sur Valmorel et Sarah ( il y a une petite référence à toi dans ce chapitre, même deux en fait c: )**

 **Encore un immense merci à Nevyi qui est trop adorable!**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu spécial, il est en "one-shot", tout se passe dans une seule et même soirée, très importante! Tournant décisif number 1 les amis :3**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer, as always.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Newt n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il les avait laisser faire. _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire oui?_ Peut-être qu'il avait cédé à cause de leur insistance, ou peut-être qu'une partie de lui voulait se tester. Tester sa résistance, sa force. Sa détermination. Mais clairement, plonger dans le grand bain avec uniquement une bouée dégonflée n'était pas la meilleur idée du siècle. Et là, il se dégonflait. Il avait envie de faire demi tour comme jamais, et les prémisses d'une crise d'angoisse montaient en lui.

Teresa passa un bras autour de ses épaules - et Newt la maudit pour être si grande - et cria à moitié pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha ambiant de la file d'attente.

"Allez Newty, sourit! Je te jures que tu vas t'amuser!"

Le blond grogna, pas rassuré pour un sou. Il leva les yeux vers les néons lumineux du bar "The Maze", qui était, d'après ses deux amis, l'établissement phare du coin. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait 45 minutes de métro dégueulasse pour … ça. OK, on se juge pas à l'apparence, mais celle-là lui donnait _tout_ sauf envie. Certaines lettres ne s'éclairait plus, et la queue était bien trop longue et lente. Pourquoi y'avait-il une queue déjà? Minho lui pinça la joue.

"Arrête de te plaindre intérieurement, je t'entends d'ici! Débranche ton cerveau et arrête de réfléchir! On est entre potes, c'est vendredi soir, et Teresa a mis 15 plombes à choisir ses fringues. Aies 17 ans pour une fois! Lâche toi, profites! Personne ne va te reconnaître ici. Mets y de la bonne volonté, sinon c'est sûr que tu vas t'emmerder."

Newt assimila le speech, et fit une petite moue.

"Et tu comptes boire de l'alcool?

-Mh? Bien sûr, Teresa est majeure et avec nous, donc c'est parfait!

-Hey! Je ne vais pas financer ton alcoolisme!

-T'inquiète, j'ai de quoi m'auto-financer!"

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, et haussa les épaules en se tournant vers Newt.

"À part ça, il a raison. Sois jeune, amuse-toi. Personne ne va te juger ou quoi. On est là nous, et on reste avec toi!"

Et il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils avaient tout les deux raisons. Il devait arrêter de se prendre sa tête, arrêter de se braquer. Alors il fouilla dans son sac, et en tira sa carte de priorité. Il l'avait obtenue en même temps que celle d'invalidité, et elle avait pas mal d'avantages sympathiques, comme doubler allègrement dans les files d'attentes, ou s'asseoir dans les transports. Il n'était pas fan de l'utilisation abusive de cette carte, parce qu'il détestait qu'on le saches invalide, mais d'un côté, elle était bien pratique. Surtout qu'il commençait à avoir mal à sa jambe là…

"Bon, alors on utilise le coupe-file, j'en ai marre d'attendre!"

Teresa poussa un cri de joie, et tapa dans ses mains, l'air extasié par cette découverte, et Minho donna une petite claque sur le front de son meilleur ami.

"T'aurais pu la sortir avant, espèce d'abruti! Ça nous aurait évité de perdre 20 minutes!"

Newt laissa un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres - c'était fou comme lâcher prise avait un effet libérateur, car plus il souriait, plus il avait envie de le faire, et plus ça venait naturellement - et fit signe à ses amis de passer devant. Arrivés devant la porte, il laissa Teresa lui prendre la carte des mains et la brandir fièrement devant le videur - _le videur -,_ avec un petit air insolent. Il inspecta Newt de la tête aux pieds, faisant grogner la brune, et s'écarta finalement. Le blond récupéra sa carte et la glissa dans sa poche, avant de suivre ses amis à l'intérieur.

Et il ne put retenir son air surpris. C'était l'exact opposé de ce que renvoyait l'extérieur. De l'extérieur, il voyait un bar cracra, avec des tabourets défoncés et des vieux alcoolos, avec un fond de musique rock démodé. En vérité, c'était chic, avec un bar noir brillant, et des tables avec canapés en velours. Une musique électro résonnait dans les hauts parleurs, forte mais sans être assourdissante. Newt regardait partout autour de lui, à moitié ébloui. C'était beau, et chaleureux. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça.

Une petite serveuse brune et souriante - Koda, d'après son badge - s'approcha d'eux, et Teresa lui fit signe qu'ils étaient 3. Elle les conduisit à une table vers le fond de la salle, assez haute, avec des banquettes de chaque côté, et s'éclipsa silencieusement. Minho et Teresa se jetèrent sur la même, prétextant une vue sur la piste de danse, et Newt se glissa en face d'eux. Il fit une grimace boudeuse en remarquant que ses pieds ne touchaient pas la barre au milieu sous la table, et se contenta de celle au dessous de la banquette. Être un peu en hauteur était parfait pour sa jambe, il pouvait ne pas la plier comme ça. Il hocha la tête, acceptant silencieusement l'endroit. OK, c'était vraiment pas mal. Plutôt calme, contrairement à ce qu'il avait penser. Le videur devait en virer pas mal.. d'ailleurs…

"Teresa, comment t'as pu entrer aussi facilement? On dirait un truc assez privé…

-J'ai mes contacts!"

Elle lui lança un sourire énigmatique, et tapota son avant bras.

"T'inquiète." Elle détourna les yeux et donna un coup de coude à Minho, en lui désignant le bar.

"Va nous chercher à boire toi!"

Obéissant - _de plus en plus bizarre_ -, l'asiatique se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Newt leva un sourcil, intrigué.

"Comment tu fais ça?" Elle rit doucement et balaya la question d'un mouvement de main.

"Avec Thomas, comment c'est?"

Newt se retint de lever au ciel. Depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de leur parler de l'histoire des bandages - qui datait quand même de 2 semaines déjà - ils n'arrêtaient pas avec ça. Si ce n'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre. Comme si avoir bander les bras de Newt avait fait de lui le nouveau meilleur pote du blond. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils attendaient à chaque fois qu'un d'eux posait la question, mais ses réponses évasives ne leur convenaient apparemment pas.

Mais en vérité, il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Juste Thomas qui lui souriait, Thomas qui lui faisait des petits signes lorsqu'il était dans les gradins, Thomas qui venait lui parler presque tout les jours. Et Newt en avait marre, parce que son coeur battait définitivement trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il en avait marre de ce sentiment de joie lorsque Thomas l'arrêtait au détour d'un couloir, juste pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Il ne devrait pas être aussi _heureux_ que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ainsi. Que quelqu'un le harcèle de message, tout les soirs, et se contente d'une réponse en 10 jours.

Newt n'avait aucune idée de comment le brun avait eu son numéro - mais il suspectait fortement Teresa -, et quelques jours après sa petite crise, il avait reçu un texto d'un numéro inconnu, et Thomas avait commencé à lui parler _chaque jour_. Ça commençait par des "Bon matin Newton" et ça se terminait par des "Bonne nuit!", auxquels le blond ne répondait jamais. Mais Thomas continuait, encore et encore, et s'entêtait. Et quelque part, au fond de lui, Newt aimait ces messages. Il aimait se dire égoïstement que Thomas pensait à lui tout les matins et tout les soirs.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand ça avait commencé, ni si quelque chose avait réellement commencé, mais c'était devenu une habitude entre eux : Thomas lui parlait, et Newt ne répondait pas. Jamais. Mais ils savaient tout les deux qu'il lisait, tout simplement parce qu'une fois, épuisé et à moitié drogué par ses médicaments, il avait répondu un "Merci, toi aussi." au bonne nuit. Et depuis, il était cramé. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'en voulait réellement, parce qu'il avait commencé à sourire en lisant les messages sans queue ni tête que lui envoyait Thomas. Il lui parlait de sa journée, de son entraînement, et Newt faisait moins de cauchemars depuis qu'il se couchait en imaginant Thomas lui souffler bonne nuit à l'oreille. C'était totalement stupide, déraisonné, il se faisait des films qui sortaient de rien du tout.

Et il ne comprenait pas trop la soudaine affection de Thomas à son égard, mais il avait décidé de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Parce que cette affection le rendait … bien. Il se sentait important pour quelqu'un, autre que Minho. Autrement que Minho. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi non plus, mais c'était quelque chose de spécial. Ce même quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à croire Thomas, et à le laisser regarder ses bras pour le soigner. C'était nouveau, inédit, cette sensation. Mais il l'aimait bien. Il s'habituait doucement à elle, et se surprenait même à en vouloir _plus_. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que signifiait le plus, mais il savait qu'il était là. Et c'était foutrement bizarre, perturbant. Déstabilisant. Mais Thomas le déstabilisait, c'était un fait avéré. Et lutter contre n'aurait servit à rien, il en était conscient.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée bruyante de Minho, qui déposa une bouteille d'un alcool inconnu sur la table. Il haussa un sourcil, et la désigna.

"Vous comptez la boire en entier _?_ A _deux_ ?"

Teresa pouffa, et secoua la tête.

"Mais non, tu vas nous aider! Puis, ce n'est qu'une bouteille…

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne peux pas. Et même si je pouvais, boire jusqu'au coma éthylique, ça ne me tente pas. Bizarrement." La brune râla.

"Allez!

-Teresa, Newt ne boit pas."

Le blond jeta un regard reconnaissant à son meilleur ami, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil complice, et Teresa grogna face au ton sans appel de l'asiatique. Elle se servit un verre et le descendit, et Minho l'imita, puis c'était parti. Newt les regarda boire d'un oeil atterré. Comment pouvait-on ingurgiter une telle quantité d'alcool en si peu de temps ? Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'après une bonne demi-heure, la musique se fit plus forte et que Teresa se leva en agrippant son bras.

"On va danser!"

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à la piste de danse improvisée : quelques tables avaient été poussées, et plusieurs personnes un peu trop alcoolisées dansaient, et secoua la tête.

"Non, désolé. Vas-y avec Min."

La brune fit une moue déçue, et bouda quelques secondes.

"Newty! En plus pourquoi le chinois à droit à un surnom et pas moi?

-Parce que t'es chiante, voilà. Allez, laissez moi boire mon eau en paix et allez faire vos trucs ."

Minho gloussa et se leva en entraînant une Teresa de nouveau souriante dans son sillage. Newt les regarda s'éloigner, et soupira en repoussant les verres vides. Pendant quelques instants, il se demanda ce qu'il foutait là. Ici, dans un bar bruyant, avec des amis qui allaient sûrement rentrés complètement bourrés. Puis il secoua sa tête, et appuya sa joue dans la paume de sa main, ses yeux suivants ses amis. Ils dansaient sur une musique entraînante - enfin sûrement, Newt n'écoutait pas vraiment de genre de daube commerciale -, plutôt proches. Il s'amusa à les fixer, à regarder leur rapprochement, puis leur éloignement lorsque l'un d'eux allaient se coller à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était comme un jeu, un jeu du chat et de la souris. Et c'était marrant, parce qu'ils ne les avaient jamais vus faire ça avant. Peut-être que la légende qui disait que l'alcool désinhibait était vraie, finalement.

.

-X-

.

Une heure passa, lente et rapide. Et plus les minutes s'égrainaient, plus Newt était mal à l'aise. Il entendait la musique résonner dans sa tête, et elle commençait doucement à lui tourner. Il se sentait oppressé, avec tout ces gens qui arrivaient, qui criaient, et qui se trémoussaient trop prêt de sa table. Ils étaient tous trop heureux, sûrement à cause de la boisson qui coulait à flot. Entre ses mains fébriles, il tripotait son tube d'anxiolytique. Il avait envie d'en prendre, mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il jetait des coups d'oeils désespérés à ses amis, en priant pour qu'ils en aient marre, pour qu'ils partent. Mais ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, et Newt n'avait clairement pas le courage d'aller les chercher parmis tout les autres gens. Même aller aux toilettes lui paraissait un effort considérable, aux vues de l'euphorie ambiante. Il avait peur de se faire bousculer, jeter au sol. Alors il attendait. Il attendait quelqu'un, quelque chose. Une distraction, pour l'empêcher de penser à son envie de se tirer. Et cette distraction fut apportée par son portable, qui vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit un peu trop précipitamment, et fronça les sourcils en regardant le message sur son écran.

De : Thomas.

 _Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre d'endroit._

Le blond leva les yeux de son téléphone, et regarda autour de lui, presque paniqué. Comment Thomas savait-il qu'il était ici? Teresa lui avait promis qu'ils ne verraient personne du lycée… Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait pas envie que le brun le voit ici. Il allait penser quoi? Qu'il avait menti en disant qu'il détestait _ce genre d'endroit_? Mais il n'avait pas mentit. Il les détestait. Sauf que la force de persuasion de ses deux amis était un peu trop forte pour son propre bien. Il allait se mettre à angoisser lorsque quelqu'un se glissa en face de lui, sur la banquette bordeau.

"Salut toi."

Thomas. Evidemment.

"Comment tu vas?"

Newt hésita, puis décida d'être honnête. De toute façon, c'était Thomas. Thomas était spécial, il s'était résigné à penser ça.

"Mal. Ils m'ont traîné, et… je sais pas ce que je fous là. J'ai envie de me barrer."

Le brun rit doucement, et désigna quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et observa Minho et Teresa danser _vraiment très collés._

"Tu parles d'eux?

-Ouais. J'ai pas vraiment d'autres amis de toute façon.

-Tu marques un point. Comment ont-il fait? J'avais cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas très féru de … ça ."

Il désigna l'espace autour d'eux, et Newt soupira.

"Non, en effet. Mais ils ont trop insisté et je me suis dis que je pourrais.. faire un effort. Pour leur faire plaisir. Sauf qu'ils ont disparus 20 minutes après notre arrivée, et ça fait 1h que j'attends comme un abruti."

Thomas rit à nouveau - étonnant cette capacité à rire aussi souvent - et lui sourit.

"Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler autant en genre… 1 mois que je te connais. Tu cachais donc une telle capacité d'expression orale? Impressionnant.

-La ferme. Arrête de rigoler!

-Eh! Faut bien que quelqu'un soit joyeux ici, et ça ne sera pas toi aujourd'hui je crois."

Newt haussa les épaules, et retourna à la contemplation de son verre d'eau. Fascinant. Au fond de lui, il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que Thomas faisait là, lui aussi. Avec qui il était venu, et s'il avait bu. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait envie de savoir ça, mais il en avait envie. Un étrange sentiment de possessivité le prit en l'imaginant danser avec une fille, et il pinça son bras pour s'empêcher de partir en vrille. Aussitôt, la main du brun se posa sur la sienne, et Newt retira ses doigts brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Thomas lui lança un regard étrange, et reprit, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Tu crois qu'ils vont finir ensembles?

-Qui?

-Ton chinois et ma brésilienne.

-Elle est brésilienne?

-Ouais! Elle parle portugais!

-Oh, cool.

-Et donc? Tu crois qu'ils vont finir ensembles?

-Pourquoi ça arriverait?

-Bah, regarde les!

-J'ai vu, merci.

-Et puis après le bisou…

-Quel bisou?"

Okey, là il l'avouait, il était curieux. Très curieux. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi il n'était pas au courant?

"On était à une soirée l'autre fois, et Minho et Tee' étaient bourrés. Plus que là. Et ils se sont roulés une pelle magistrale. Du coup ils se sont évités comme la peste pendant des jours, ils assumaient pas.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que Minho se tirait comme un lâche quand Teresa arrivait…"

Thomas éclata de rire.

"Sérieux? J'aurais aimer voir ça.

-C'était un peu pathétique.

-Tu m'étonnes."

Newt soupira doucement, sentant la pression redescendre. Thomas avait vraiment un don pour le calmer… Il glissa son tube de médocs dans sa poche, et se relâcha. Il étira sa jambe sous la table, et regarda le garçon en face de lui. Il avait envie de lui parler. C'était nouveau ça. Peut-être l'ambiance hors du temps, hors du lycée. Hors de sa vie. Ici, c'était différent. La musique s'était calmée, devenant plus douce, et le regard chaleureux de Thomas lui faisait du bien.

"Et toi, tu crois qu'ils vont finir ensembles?"

Thomas eu l'air surpris de l'initiative de parole, mais ne fit aucune remarque - ce que Newt apprécia -.

"J'en suis sûr! T'as vu comment ils se regardent?

-Non, pas vraiment. Jusqu'ici, j'avais juste l'impression qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

-T'es un handicapé des sentiments, c'est pour ça!

-Je ne te permet pas!" Le brun rit, et fit un geste de la main, comme pour balayer les protestations du blond.

Et ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux, le rire de Thomas mourant sur ses lèvres. Newt sursauta lorsqu'une fille s'affala à côté du brun, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

"Tu viens Thomas?"

Leurs regards se séparèrent, et le brun tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de la petite brune à ses côtés, l'air agacé. Elle fit une moue boudeuse, qui se voulait mignonne, et geignit.

"T'es parti si vite, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné!

-C'est bon, Brenda, j'étais juste là. Vas-y je te rejoins."

Elle soupira et se leva, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil presque assassin à Newt. S'il avait eu le courage de le faire, il aurait soutenu son regard, mais il n'en avait pas, pas ce soir. Puis, il se sentait perturbé. Qui était Brenda?

Elle tourna la tête et s'éloigna, et il la suivit des yeux. Mini short blanc et top trop court, cheveux presque rasé et silhouette élancé. Sûrement le genre de Minho.

"Je rêves ou tu la mate?"

Le blond faillit sursauter, et leva un sourcil.

"Pardon?

-Je te demande si tu la matais.

-Ca va pas ou quoi?

-Bha quoi, elle est pas mal, non?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais!

-Tu la regardais!

-Oui, et? Toi aussi je te regarde." Et à l'instant où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il sut qu'il avait merdé.

Alors il détourna ses yeux, et se tut. S'il ne pouvait pas fuir, alors il se tairait. Le silence se prolongea, un peu trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse être à l'aise, puis Thomas se leva.

"Bon, je vais aller avec, euh, mes amis. On se voit plus tard, ok?

-Mh."

Et Newt le regarda s'éloigner, s'éloigner de lui. Son ventre se serra doucement, et il grinça des dents. Non, il refusait de se sentir mal jusqu'à parce que Thomas avait quitter la table. Il devait se reprendre. Arrêter d'être aussi faible. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait choisi… Car son coeur le trahissait méchamment ces derniers temps.

.

-X-

.

Après le départ de Thomas, une bonne demi-heure passa avant que Newt commence à ressentir un manque de nicotine. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, et sortit son paquet de clope. Ouais, il lui fallait sa dose. Il regarda la masse grouillante à traverser avant de pouvoir atteindre la sortie, et se répéta en boucle pendant bien 10 minutes qu'il pouvait le faire. Il ne survivrait pas à une autre heure sans nicotine, de toute façon. Il allait se lever lorsqu'il capta que laisser leurs affaires seules n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Il soupira, et au moment où il sentait son pétage de câble arriver, Minho se laissa tomber sur la banquette en face de lui.

"Newtyyyyyy~"

Minho bourré. Super. Newt se redressa et fut tenté pendant quelques secondes de lui jeter son verre d'eau à la figure, histoire de le faire dessaouler vite fait, mais se contenta d'une tape sur l'épaule.

"Min, j'ai besoin d'une cigarette là. Essaie de jeter un coup d'oeil aux affaires 10 minutes.

-Ouais ouaiiiis!"

Septique mais en manque de sa drogue, le blond décida de tenter l'expérience. De toute façon, son portable et ses clés étaient dans ses poches. L'essentiel. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se glissa dans la foule. Il retint son souffle jusqu'à arriver à la porte, et se jeta presque à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, l'air frais de fin de soirée pénétra dans ses poumons, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Bordel, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point c'était bon d'être _dehors_. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, et s'assit sur un muret en face du bar, ses jambes balançant dans le vide, avant d'allumer une clope. Il tira longtemps, et fort, et retint un gémissement de bonheur. C'était foutrement bon. Il ferma les yeux, et souffla la fumée vers le ciel noir.

Il resta quelques instants ici, calme, silencieux, à écouter le son qui s'échappait par intermittence du bar - boîte. Il termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur le muret avant de s'en allumer une autre. Pas envie de rentrer. L'air et le vent léger étaient trop doux pour qu'il en ai envie. Alors qu'il appréciait la brûlure de la nicotine dans sa gorge, un éclat de voix le fit rouvrir paresseusement les paupières. Et il regarda avec un tout nouvel intérêt Thomas et Brenda se disputer. Il n'entendait pas vraiment la conversation, jusqu'à ce que la brune se mette à crier.

"POURQUOI PAS?"

Il regarda avec un air satisfait - _vraiment, satisfait?_ \- Thomas la repousser lorsqu'elle s'approcha dans l'optique de l'embrasser. Elle tenta de se coller à lui, et le brun fit quelques pas en arrière, se rapprochant de Newt.

"ARRÊTE! T'es complètement bourrée.

-Et alors? Ça n'a jamais rien empêcher avant...

-Arrête avec ça!"

Newt pencha la tête, et Brenda, face à lui, lui jeta un regard assassin - le second de la soirée -.

"Qu'est-ce tu fous là toi?"

Thomas, qui était jusque là dos à lui, se retourna, et le blond vit à son air qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Brenda grogna et poussa Thomas.

"Tu casses les couilles. J'me barre. T'auras qu'à m'appeler quand t'auras décidé d'arrêter d'être con.

-C'est ça, tire toi!"

Elle lui fit un doigt et partit d'un pas rapide, énervé, son ignoble petit sac de fille à la main. Thomas se recula doucement et se laissa tomber à côté du petit blond, toujours silencieux.

"Je crois qu'il me faut une clope.

-Tu ne fumes pas, Thomas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?"

Il y eu un petit silence, et Newt décida qu'il en avait rien à foutre, au final. Toute cette soirée était trop étrange, trop différente, trop hors du temps pour qu'il se préoccupe des conséquences de ses mots.

"Je te l'ai dis. Je te regardes.

-Tu me regardes…

-Oui.

-Je le savais."

Mais son ton n'était pas victorieux, ni fier. Il était égal, doux. Comme s'il faisait une simple constatation. Et c'était le cas, quelque part.

"Et tu me regardais aussi.

-Oui. Je l'ai jamais caché. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, les yeux rivés sur moi. Et puis je m'y suis habitué, et quand tu n'étais pas là c'était… bizarre."

Newt faillit rire - qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? - . Ils s'étaient regardés mutuellement pendant des semaines, voir des mois, sans savoir rien d'autre que le prénom de l'autre. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, et Thomas voulait l'aider, et Newt voulait accepter. Non, il avait déjà accepter. Sans vraiment savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait, sans savoir dans quoi il l'embarquait. C'était fou.

Le silence s'éternisa quelques minutes - le temps que Newt termine sa deuxième clope - puis il le brisa d'une voix presque trop douce pour lui.

"Tu veux une cigarette alors?"

Thomas hésita puis tendit la main.

"Je veux bien. Ne te moque pas si je tousse, ça fait longtemps…"

Newt secoua la tête, et, soudain, laissa échapper un sourire. Un petit sourire en coin, vraiment tout petit. Mais Thomas le remarqua, et lui rendit un sourire encore plus grand.

"Tu as souris! Mon premier sourire de toi!"

Et il avait l'air vraiment heureux, vraiment… fier, pour le coup.

Et Newt aurait espéré que ça ne lui fasse pas autant plaisir de le rendre ainsi.

Il sortit son paquet de clope de sa poche et en tendit une au brun, avant d'en glisser une seconde - enfin, une troisième - entre ses lèvres, et l'alluma avant de tendre le briquet à Thomas, avec nonchalance. Enfin, une nonchalance feinte. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être quand son coeur battait aussi vite, juste parce qu'il avait effleuré ses doigts. Et il détestait être comme ça, presque fébrile, comme une midinette avec son crush. Car il s'était résolu sur ce fait : il crushait - mot ridicule - sur ce garçon brun, doux et trop attentionné. Et il en était perturbé. Parce que même lorsqu'il pensait être amoureux de Ben il n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Son ventre qui se serrait, son coeur qui s'emballait stupidement, ses pensées, occupées un peu trop souvent par Thomas. Beaucoup trop souvent même. Et son envie constante d'être à la fois avec lui et à la fois de fuir son regard si transperçant.

Il tourna la tête, et regarda le brun tirer doucement sur la cigarette et toussoter en faisant une grimace.

"Comment tu fais pour fumer autant?

-L'habitude, je suppose."

Il haussa les épaules, et ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers le garçon assit à ses côtés.

Il était bien avec lui. Lui qui arrivait à apaiser ses sautes d'humeur et ses crises d'angoisse, sans rien faire d'autre que rester calme. Et sentir quelqu'un qui dégageait autant de douceur et de maîtrise de soi l'aidait. Ça l'aidait à garder le contrôle, à ne pas se laisser envahir. Il devenait plus conscient, et son esprit, plus clair. Et ça faisait du bien, ça faisait un bien fou. Comme si Thomas, rien qu'avec sa présence, aspirait sa noirceur, son anxiété. C'était bizarre, et foutrement agréable.

Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il restait méfiant, parce qu'il savait que les gens partent, il savait que les gens trahissent et s'enfuient. Il savait que les gens abandonnent, malgré les promesses. Et il refusait de s'enticher encore plus de Thomas, il refusait de devenir dépendant de lui. Parce qu'il se savait lourd à gérer, lourd à porter, et encore plus lourd à supporter. Il savait que Minho buvait pour essayer d'effacer les paroles amères que Newt lui balançait lors de ses crises. Il savait que ses parents soufflaient dès l'instant où il quittait la pièce. Il savait le mal qu'il faisait, avec ses mots, avec son renfermement. Avec son refus de s'ouvrir, de communiquer. Et Ava savait, elle savait qu'il restait des zones d'ombres, des zones trop noires pour qu'il veuille s'y aventurer. Des zones sinistres et terrifiantes, dont Newt refusait catégoriquement de parler. Comme cette nuit dont il avait rêvé après la baisse de son traitement. Il était assez conscient, à présent, pour savoir ce que ça avait été. Mais il rejetait ce terme, trop détestable, trop violent.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une cendre brûler sa cuisse, et jeta sa cigarette consumée sur l'asphalte gris, vite suivit par celle Thomas, qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Newton?

-Oui?"

Et c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il répondait à son prénom. À une autre personne qu'Ava Paige. Il fut perturbé par cette constatation - dont il ne savait pas trop quoi faire - et en voyant l'air satisfait du brun, il comprit soudainement. Il s'était amusé à répéter en boucle, encore et encore, _Newton_ , jusqu'à ce que le blond arrête de résister. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder, par accepter de nouveau son prénom. Pari risqué, mais tenu.

"Je peux te faire une confidence?

-À moi?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que… parce que c'est important. Et que ça te concerne."

Et son air avait changé, il n'était plus confiant. Au contraire. Son regard était fuyant, et pour une fois, ce fut à Newt de le chercher. Mais les yeux du brun l'évitèrent avec un talent certain. Le blond fronça les sourcils, et retourna dans la contemplation de ses rangers, pendant que Thomas triturait ses doigts, comme s'il était… stressé?

"D'accord."

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre de toute façon?

Et peut-être qu'il aurait dû mieux réfléchir à cette question. Oui, il aurait clairement mieux fait.

"J'ai pensé à ce moment beaucoup de fois. Je savais jamais comment formuler, ni comment me lancer. Puis je me suis dis que je devrais tout t'expliquer pour que tu comprennes bien, mais ça risque d'être chiant.

-C'est déjà chiant."

Thomas grogna et rigola doucement, avant de donner un coup de coude au blond.

"Eh!"

Mais l'ambiance s'était détendue, et le brun continua, l'air plus calme.

"J'ai toujours été persuadé d'aimer les filles. Comme tous les garçons j'imagine. Je veux dire, on naît, et le seul exemple qu'on a, c'est nos parents. Un homme et une femme. Puis à l'école on nous apprend qu'un couple c'est ça. Personne ne nous dit qu'une fille peut aimer une fille, et qu'un garçon peut aimer un garçon. En fait la société nous rend hétéro. Et puis j'ai toujours été attiré par les filles. Je suis sorti avec quelques unes. Je les trouve belles. Attirantes. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec … ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Toi tu es différent. Et depuis que je te connais, je me suis posé des tas de questions. Beaucoup trop de questions. J'ai totalement intellectualisé tout ce que je ressentais. Mais la vérité - même si j'ai beau essayer de me persuader du contraire -, _la vérité c'est que tu me plais, Newton_. Et je sais pas quoi faire avec ça. Alors je me suis dis que pour une putain de fois j'allais porter mes couilles et … voilà."

La bouche sèche, le blond tenta vainement d'avaler sa salive. C'était quoi ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus rien d'un coup. Qu'était-il censé faire, qu'était-il censé répondre? Rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Le silence qui suivit fut un des pires de sa vie, clairement. Gênant, lourd, et le regard de Thomas sur lui le brûlait.

Il ne savait pas comment sortir de cette situation. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, ses lèvres étaient comme collées, et sa gorge trop serrée. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il se sentait. Un tas - _un tas_ \- de sentiments et d'émotions se battaient en lui, et aucune ne semblait vouloir prendre le dessus. Il était complètement perdu.

Alors il attendit, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Quelqu'un, que quelqu'un le sorte de ce moment à la fois hors du temps et la fois bien ancré dans la réalité. Et malheureusement, il savait - il en avait douloureusement conscience - qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenter d'ignorer le problème cette fois-ci. Parce qu'au fond ce n'était pas un problème. C'était un choix, une opportunité. Une opportunité de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, différemment qu'avec Ava. Une opportunité de sortir de ce cercle vicieux qu'était la dépression. Une opportunité de simplement aimer à nouveau, de se le permettre. Mais pour ça il devait renoncer à son confort, à sa solitude, sa meilleure amie. Pour ça, il devait lâcher prise, totalement. Pour ça, il devait accorder sa confiance. Et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Il n'était sûr de rien, sauf du fait qu'il devait s'éloigner. Tout de suite. Parce qu'il allait criser sinon. Il le sentait venir.

Et il se mit à bénir son meilleur ami qui, même bourré, arrivait à faire des interventions _parfaites._ Enfin, parfaites si on considère le fait de sortir d'un bar pour vomir sur un trottoir comme parfait. Mais il créa une diversion, et Newt se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre Teresa qui tapotait doucement le dos du coréen. Thomas suivit le mouvement, et ils se retrouvèrent à trois autour d'un Minho jurant qu'il ne boirait plus jamais d'alcool. Teresa s'esclaffa un peu trop fort pour une personne sobre, et Thomas et Newt échangèrent un regard. La discussion était de côté, la question maintenant était de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire avec leurs amis aussi déchirés.

La solution s'imposa après que le brun soit rentré récupérer toutes les affaires - heureusement encore entières -. Commander Uber, jeter les deux larves chez Minho, puis les laisser flipper quant à ce qu'ils foutaient ensembles dans le même lit, et ignorer leurs appels jusqu'au lundi matin. Newt approuva le plan diabolique, et ignora son coeur qui tambourinait douloureusement contre ses côtes, lui rappelant les paroles de Thomas, un peu plus tôt.

Le brun se dévoua pour monter dans le VTC avec sa meilleure amie et Minho, et Newt regarda la voiture noire aux vitres teintées s'éloigner, debout comme un con dans la rue, à 1h du matin.

Ce fut lorsqu'il commença à avoir froid et mal à sa jambe qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était resté là presque 20 minutes. Il récupéra son sac, sa veste, et prit le métro, son casque sur les oreilles, la musique suffisamment forte pour l'empêcher de penser à cette soirée définitivement trop étrange.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Definitly need ur advices !**

 **A samedi prochain c:**


	7. Chapter VII

**Bonjour mes fidèles! Ouais, je me sens plus, ça y est.**

 **\- Notez l'ironie, étant donner que les deux seuls fidèles que je possède c'est mon crying lamencroute, et Nevyi. -**

 **Merci à elles d'ailleurs.**

 **Je ne parlerais pas plus, rien à dire de particulier sur ce chapitre.**

 **On se voit en bas de chapitre!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Après le fiasco de la soirée du vendredi - parce que oui, clairement, ça avait foiré - Newt passa un weekend horrible. Entre les appels à répétition de Minho, Teresa, puis de nouveau Minho, et sa prise de tête quant à la révélation faite par Thomas, il fit tout sauf se reposer et bosser.

Avec du recul, il rigolait un peu moins de la blague faite à leurs amis, et avec du recul, il comprenait à quel point le brun avait prit sur lui pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Lui, le sportif intelligent, populaire, beau, avait dû s'avouer qu'il craquait sur un garçon.

Et Dieu sait que Newt savait à quel point la première fois était perturbante. A quel point c'était perturbant de voir toutes ses convictions s'écrouler, de comprendre brusquement qu'on est pas comme les autres, qu'on est pas ce que l'on croyait être. A quel point c'était perturbant de comprendre que ce sentiment n'était pas de l'amitié.

Et il ne pouvait empêcher une pointe de respect de le transpercer. Thomas avait un sacré courage. Le courage d'avoir accepté cette attirance, et le courage de lui avoir dit. Et c'était pour cette raison que le blond refusait de simplement ignorer ce "problème". Thomas l'avait trop aidé pour qu'il le laisse comme ça, pour qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était.

Et pourtant, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, malgré les phrases qu'il avait pensées et repensées durant les 48h qui le séparait du lundi matin, il commença la semaine en fuyant Thomas.

Il aurait voulu réussir, il aurait vraiment voulu. Il aurait voulu avoir autant de force que le brun, et aller lui parler, cash. Lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose, lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, et lui dire aussi qu'il avait foutrement peur. Qu'il tremblait de peur, qu'il paniquait, qu'il était sûrement aussi perdu que lui. Mais il n'en avait pas, de ce courage héroïque. Lui, tout ce qu'il avait, c'était son anxiété et sa jambe qui boitait trop.

Alors il fit comme d'habitude : il esquiva. Il esquiva lamentablement Thomas, Minho, Teresa. Tout le monde. Il avait honte du vendredi. Il s'en voulait, aussi. De s'être laissé entraîner, de s'être laissé aller. Il lui semblait qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible - ce qui était le cas. La machine était enclenchée, quelle machine, il n'en savait rien, mais _quelque chose avait_ commencé, quelque chose s'était activé.

La culpabilité le rongeait, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Parce qu'il s'était amusé? Parce qu'il avait fait comme tous les autres adolescents de son âge? Parce qu'il commençait à vraiment et définitivement lâcher prise, et à se libérer, à s'envoler? Oui, il s'en voulait, pour toutes ces stupides raisons. Il restait persuadé de ne pas avoir droit à ce bonheur, à cette félicité. Tout ça lui semblait trop loin, trop inconnu, et en vérité, il flippait comme jamais. Et s'il se faisait des idées, et s'il rêvait, là, maintenant? Si tout ceci était un mensonge et qu'il se réveillait à côté de Ben? Ses pensées prenaient une tournure presque paranoïaque et psychotique, et les cigarettes ne stoppaient rien. Ni les tremblements familiers de ses doigts, ni la montée de sa crise d'angoisse.

Il se releva du banc qu'il avait squatté, et jeta sa clope finie. Il avait cours dans 10 minutes, et aucune envie de traverser tout ce foutu campus pour passer 1h assis sur une chaise trop dure, à écouter une vieille peau blablater sur l'importance de Madame Bovary dans le courant du réalisme. Bordel, il savait déjà qu'il était important ce foutu roman. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas cracher dessus, parce qu'il l'avait apprécié. Il avait aimé la désillusion brutale d'Emma face à la vie, et il avait adoré la fin tragique et prenante. Il était d'ailleurs le seul de sa classe à avoir aimé ce putain de livre. Mais il lui parlait, vraiment. Parce que lui aussi il s'ennuyait dans sa vie à la fois monotone et entrecoupée de grands moments intenses.

Il boitilla finalement jusqu'au bâtiment des arts, dans lequel se déroulait son cours, et alors qu'il allait couper son téléphone, il vibra dans ses mains. Il consulta le message, et souffla d'agacement en sentant son coeur s'emballer stupidement en voyant le nom de Thomas apparaître sur son écran.

De : Thomas. On _s'est pas vus depuis 5 jours, tu m'évites?_

Newt soupira, et rangea son portable dans son sac. On était déjà mercredi? Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, et sortit ses affaires. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de la première de couverture de son livre, et ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau. Encore et éternellement vers Thomas.

C'était fou la place qu'il avait prise, sans rien faire d'autre qu'être présent dans ses pires moments. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il pensait autant à lui. Grâce à son talent insoupçonné pour le calmer, l'apaiser. Parce que clairement, Thomas avait ce talent. Et c'était ce talent qui avait forcé Newt à baisser sa garde, à s'ouvrir, à le laisser entrer. Dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec ce talent, parce que ce n'était tout simplement plus possible de rester là, à souffrir en silence et en solitude. Il le savait, il en avait conscience.

Mais savoir et agir étaient deux choses différentes, et Newt avait du mal avec la seconde partie. Parce qu'elle demandait de s'engager, corps et âme, et de tout donner, sans retour en arrière. Et pour ça, il devait accorder sa confiance, sa confiance la plus totale. Et après avoir échoué à la donner aux bonnes personnes, il avait peur. Peur de se tromper encore, peur d'être déçu, peur d'être blessé. Et il ne supporterait pas une blessure de plus, une cicatrice de plus. Il en avait déjà trop, en témoignait sa jambe et les tremblements intempestifs de ses mains.

Il repensa aux paroles de sa psychologue, qui résonnèrent dans sa tête. " _Et pour changer, pour évoluer, pour sortir de cette chrysalide trop confortable, tu dois forcément passer par des moments qui ne vont pas te plaire._ " Oui, ce moment, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, ne lui convenait pas. Parce qu'éviter ses amis et Thomas n'était pas une solution, c'était de la lâcheté. Et Newt se détestait de l'être au point d'ignorer leurs appels et leurs messages, au point de les éviter au détour d'un couloir. Ils l'avaient aidé, soutenu, et il les remerciait comme ça? Il se dégoûtait presque, tout en restant persuadé qu'il était incapable de se confronter à eux. Minho le connaissait par cœur, et Teresa commençait à comprendre son fonctionnement. Ils verraient très - trop - vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il était hors de question qu'il se fasse harceler de questions auxquelles il ne savait foutrement pas quoi répondre. Alors il restait dans son coin, en espérant pouvoir remonter dans le passé et effacer cette soirée de sa tête et du temps.

.

* * *

.

"De quoi as-tu envie de parler, aujourd'hui?

-De vendredi dernier.

-Que s'est-il passé vendredi dernier?

-Vous savez je vous avais dit que Teresa et Minho voulaient que j'aille avec eux dans un bar…

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Et vous m'aviez conseillez d'accepter.

-Parce que ça pourrait te faire du bien, de sortir, de voir autre chose.

-Ouais.

-Je suppose que tu y as été, vu ton air défait.

-Vous supposez bien."

Elle rit doucement et lui fit signe de continuer à parler. Newt réfléchit quelques instants, à ce qu'il allait dire, à ce qu'il _pouvait_ dire, avant de soupirer. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour parler de _ça._ En fait, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à y penser tout court.

Il avait fait en sorte d'éviter ce souvenir autant que possible, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas reculer éternellement le moment où il devrait fatalement se pencher dessus.

"Et bien c'était pas si.. pas si .. terrible. Je me suis senti mal à un moment mais c'est passé."

Ava sourit, et applaudit doucement. Ça aurait pu sembler ironique ou moqueur, mais jamais venant d'elle. Elle semblait réellement contente, et fière.

"Félicitations Newton! Tu as fais de tels progrès ces derniers temps!

-Vous trouvez?

-Oui!

-J'ai l'impression de rester bloqué moi… d'être bloqué avec mes peurs… Elles m'empêchent d'avancer, de bouger.

-Ce n'est qu'une impression. Tout est une question de volonté. Il faut que tu réussisses à te persuader que tu peux le faire, que tu peux les surmonter.

-Mais j'y arrive pas… Elles sont trop ancrées en moi…

-Elles le sont, c'est pour ça que tu dois briser les chaînes qui les relient à toi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

-Tu dois te forcer à faire quelque chose qui t'effraie. Ça peut paraître une technique brutale, mais crois-moi, ça va t'aider à te rendre compte que la plupart de ces peurs sont infondées. De quoi as-tu peur?

-De plein de choses…

-Dis-les moi.

-De… de donner ma confiance à quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. De me retrouver seul. Qu'on en ai marre de moi et qu'on m'abandonne. Qu'on se rende compte que je suis psychotique et malade. Que je suis fou.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-J'ai peur de tomber amoureux."

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il tremblait de peur de tomber amoureux. De se sentir dépendant de quelqu'un, qui pouvait se tirer à tout moment.

Et il y avait encore 1 mois, cette peur ne lui traversait pas l'esprit. Sauf que Thomas avait débarqué, et l'idée de l'aimer lui foutait la trouille. Il savait qu'une partie de lui avait déjà des sentiments, et il la rejetait, la tenait éloignée du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais elle était là, au fond de lui. Elle le forçait à penser à Thomas, elle forçait son cœur à s'emballer lorsqu'ils étaient proches. Et Newt détestait ça.

"Pourquoi as-tu peur de tomber amoureux?

-Parce que l'amour c'est.. c'est une perte de contrôle. On ne maîtrise plus rien. Ni notre corps, ni notre esprit.

-Mais c'est une bonne perte de contrôle, non?

-Non!

-Pourquoi es-tu si catégorique alors même que tu n'as jamais ressenti l'amour?

-Si, je l'ai ressenti.

-Non, Newton. Avec Ben ce n'était pas de l'amour, et tu le sais.

-Au début, si!"

La psychologue soupira, et se pencha par dessus son bureau. Pour une fois, son jeune patient était assis sur la chaise en face d'elle.

"D'accord."

Le blond fronça les sourcils, perturbé. Rien de plus? Juste "D'accord"? Elle se rassit au fond de son fauteuil et leurs regards se croisèrent. Newt baissa le sien, et tenta de se focaliser sur quelque chose. Mais ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Etait-ce une sorte de ruse pour le forcer à réfléchir à ses sentiments? Oui, sûrement. Elle faisait tout le temps ça, et il avait beau être au courant, il se laissait toujours _toujours_ avoir.

Il resta quelques minutes dans son silence, et finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres :

"Ben et Thomas, c'est deux sentiments différents. Et avec Thomas, c'est plus fort. Ça me fait peur. Ça m'énerve. Je n'ai pas envie de ressentir ça."

Ava sourit et prit doucement la main de Newt dans les siennes.

"Pourquoi?

-Je viens de vous le dire.

-Donc tu es amoureux de Thomas?

-Non!"

Il cria presque, et retira sa main.

"Tu me parlais de l'amour. Et maintenant tu me parles de Thomas. Tu as associé les deux ensembles tout seul Newton. Je ne te fais pas de reproches, je ne te juge pas. J'essaie juste de comprendre, et de t'aider à comprendre."

Le blond regardait partout autour de lui, partout sauf les yeux inquisiteurs de sa psychologue. Non, il n'avait pas fait ça… si? Non, il n'aimait pas Thomas.

"Je ne l'aime pas.

-Aimer et être amoureux sont deux choses différentes.

-N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire."

Il y eu un petit silence puis elle reprit.

"Tu sais ce que je pense? Je pense que tu es perdu. Que tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. Que tu cherches à savoir sans vraiment chercher. C'est pour ça que tu es aussi perdu. Tu dois plonger en toi et réfléchir sérieusement à tes sentiments, Newton. N'aies pas peur, ni de toi ni de tes émotions. L'amour est quelque chose de très compliqué, et de très spécial. Tu ne peux pas en avoir peur éternellement. Parce que tu ne trouveras jamais autre chose que Ben si tu n'acceptes pas d'échouer. Et tu as le droit de te tromper, de donner ta confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Mais tu ne peux pas rester bloqué sur ces échecs. Tu dois recommencer, essayer à nouveau. Ne pas te laisser abattre. Je sais ce que tu penses de ce genre de discours, qu'ils sont bateaux et bidons. Mais c'est faux. Ils sont vrais. Personne n'as jamais avancé sans tomber, sans se tromper. Tu as échoué une fois, qui t'empêche de recommencer? Tu es le seul qui t'en empêcher, Newton. Et il est temps d'arrêter ça. D'arrêter ce symptôme de culpabilité toxique, d'arrêter ce sentiment de mépris envers toi-même, d'arrêter de t'auto-flageller."

Et malgré ce qu'il pensait de ce type de tirade, celle-ci lui fit un électrochoc. Parce qu'elle était sortie de son rôle de psy, et parce que son ton, son regard, sa posture, tout était _autre chose_. On aurait dit une mère qui secouait son enfant, ou une amie qui tentait de réveiller son pote. Ou les deux à la fois. C'était presque violent, presque brutal ce changement de rôle. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Que quelqu'un le secoue, que quelqu'un lui dise d'arrêter de se prendre la tête. Que quelqu'un lui dise "Vas-y", tout simplement. Parce qu'il en avait marre, lui aussi. Marre d'avoir peur, marre d'être angoissé, marre d'être englué dans tout ça.

Et il voulait désespérément sortir de cette putain de chrysalide qui l'étouffait. Il avait passer un an - _un an_ , _une année_ \- à construire cette carapace, à s'enfermer dedans, et maintenant, il voulait la briser. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette soudaine volonté, cette espèce de courage éphémère, mais il voulait en profiter. Pour plonger dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, pour se confronter à tout ce qu'il avait évité ces derniers temps. Il savait que demain, cet élan aurait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, alors raison de plus. Oui, il devait bien ça à Teresa et à Minho, qui l'avaient soutenu et épaulé, tous les deux, à tour de rôle. Teresa, sans jamais poser une seule question, attendant toujours qu'il fasse le premier pas. Et Minho, à ses côtés depuis bien des années, avec cette même fidélité sans faille. Et il ne se souvenait presque plus de ce qu'était son quotidien sans Teresa, 3 mois auparavant. Sans ses surnoms débiles et son sourire innocent. Sans son rire déculpabilisé et sa joie de vivre. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il percuta qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il aimait cette fille, et qu'il lui avait déjà offert sa confiance, sans même le vouloir, sans même y penser. Il l'aimait d'un amour amical, d'un amour fraternel, et c'était presque trop fort pour seulement _trois putains de mois_.

Mais il y a des gens comme ça, qui entrent brutalement dans nos vies, qui prennent le train en marche, et qui montent tranquillement dedans. Sans se presser, sans faire d'éclat. Et ils restent. Et ils s'accrochent. On ne sait pas pourquoi, on ne s'y attendait pas. Mais ils sont là. Et c'est les amitiés qu'on n'attend pas qui, celles qui ne préviennent pas, qui nous frappent comme un éclair, qui deviennent les meilleures. Les plus fortes. Parce que ce n'est pas le temps qui construit l'intensité, non. C'est les gens qui la construisent.

Et Teresa avait taillé une statue à son effigie dans le coeur de Newt, pierre par pierre, brique par brique, à côté de celle de Minho.

Et cette amitié soudaine, créée par une de ses énièmes crises d'angoisses, il y tenait. Et il se trouva soudainement très con, à les avoir évité tous les deux. Tout ça parce qu'il avait flippé à cause de Thomas. Thomas qui lui avait avoué qu'il lui plaisait. Et Newt, au lieu de profiter de cet instant pour lui parler de ses propres sentiments, Newt, dans toute sa lâcheté, l'avait fuit.

Mais ce n'était plus possible tout ça. Même si son anxiété et sa peur le prenait à la gorge, même s'il était presque tétanisé, il _savait_ qu'il devait faire _quelque chose_. N'importe quoi. Mais agir. Arrêter de laisser la vie - cette chienne - lui marcher dessus, l'écraser.

Et c'est dans ce regain de force intérieure qu'il quitta Ava Paige.

.

-X-

.

Plein de sa soudaine volonté, il décida d'envoyer un message à Minho dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Pour soulager sa confiance et son esprit. Pour s'excuser de sa fuite débile, et le lui expliquer.

À : Min le Chinois _Viens dans 30 minutes dans le parc en bas de chez moi._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. À peine arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, son portable vibra.

De : Min le Chinois _Ok. Juste moi ou j'appelle Teresa?_

À : Min le Chinois _Juste toi Tocard, sinon j'aurais fait un message groupé._

De : Min le Chinois , _Comment je suis censé deviner que c'était pas déjà un MG ?_

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, tout seul sur son banc métallique, et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Non, il devait parler à son meilleur ami seul à seul. Même s'il adorait - _adorait_ , ce mot était presque trop fort pour lui - Teresa, il préférait ne pas - pas encore du moins - en parler avec elle. Elle était trop proche de Thomas, donc pas très objective.

Le bus le déposa au coin de sa rue 20 minutes plus tard, et il rejoignit le fameux parc, celui du muret où il avait parlé pour la première fois avec Thomas. Ce souvenir lui semblait terriblement lointain, et si proche en même temps. Il avait encore les émotions de cette soirée collées à son cœur, comme si c'était hier. Et il se rendit compte en se posant sur un banc qu'elles n'avaient pas trop changées, ces émotions. Elles étaient toujours en bordel, entassées les unes sur les autres, se battant pour passer premières sans y arriver.

Il fit glisser son casque autour de son cou en voyant son meilleur ami se pointer, et le regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Alors, on évite ses potes?"

Et même si elle était prononcée sur le ton de l'humour, de la taquinerie, la question lui fit mal. Minho regarda son visage se décomposer, et secoua ses mains devant lui.

"Eh, je te taquine Newty.

-Je sais…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état?" Il désigna le blond d'un geste de l'index. "T'as la tête du mec qui a trop réfléchi et qui s'est prit la tête pour rien, toi.

-Bha tu sais, t'as raison. Pour une fois."

L'asiatique poussa un cri de victoire, et ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux de Newt.

"Ok, dis-moi tout.

-Déjà, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour, tu sais. L'évitement. Je ne me sentais pas capable de parler, ou quoi. Puis tu m'aurais cramé à 10 000 kilomètres.

-C'est clair. Mais je t'en veux pas. Je te connais, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Je sais que quand tu as besoin de réfléchir, tu prends de la distance, du recul. J'ai l'habitude. C'est plus Teresa qui comprenait pas. Elle te cherchait partout, elle voulait t'appeler, j'ai dû lui confisquer son téléphone, ou t'aurais eu 15 appels à la seconde. Je crois, enfin, je suis sûr, qu'elle s'inquiétait. Puis on a pas vraiment vu Thomas non plus, cette semaine. Donc j'ai supposé que quelque chose était arrivé entre vous. C'est le cas ?"

Et Minho était définitivement trop perspicace.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce qu'il réalisait ce qu'il n'avait pas pû apprécier cette dernière année : son meilleur ami, tout simplement. Sa façon de lui laisser le temps et l'espace dont il avait besoin, son soutien, émotionnel et physique, son sourire, et sa compréhension de lui. Il le connaissait par cœur, sur le bout des doigts, presque mieux que lui même. Il savait quand le laisser seul, il savait reconnaître lorsqu'il ne servait à rien, il savait reconnaître ses faiblesses. Et pendant toute cette année, Newt avait été focalisé sur toutes ces fois où, lassé de le voir se détruire, Minho avait insisté, forcé, refusé de le laisser seul.

Et c'était bête, c'était stupide. Parce qu'il avait fait tellement plus que ça. Il s'était accroché quand il aurait pu laisser tomber, il avait crû quand il aurait pu désespérer. Et c'est là, juste à cet instant, que Newt réalisa ça. Qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas de Thomas dont il devait avoir peur, dont il devait se méfier. Non, il devait avoir peur de lui même, se méfier de lui même. Parce qu'il avait failli tout casser, failli détruire sa plus précieuse amitié, juste en étant trop concentré sur ses douleurs, au lieu de s'ouvrir et de voir que certaines personnes faisaient tout pour l'aider.

Et il sentait foutrement con, à réaliser soudainement que c'était lui qui avait merdé. Que tous ces moments où il avait été agacé et soûlé, tout ces moments, c'était lui qui les avait provoqué.

Et que toutes ces fois où il avait hurlé sur Minho, c'était simplement parce qu'il était resté stupidement centré sur lui-même, au lieu d'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir son meilleur ami.

Et si Ava était là, elle aurait sûrement été euphorique, parce qu'enfin, _enfin_ , Newt sortait de son cercle vicieux. _Enfin_ , il brisait sa coquille. _Enfin_ , il laissait tomber sa focalisation constante sur lui-même. Enfin, il imaginait les émotions des autres, et enfin, il ressentait de l'empathie. Même un tout petit peu, même une goutte, mais c'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour quitter cet état dépressif qui le noyait. Juste assez pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul, que personne ne l'avait abandonné. Qu'il avait des amis, qu'il pouvait donner sa confiance, abandonner sa méfiance envers tout le monde.

"Ouais, ouais il s'est passé un truc."

C'était la seule chose qui pouvait sortir, parce que la réalisation de tout le reste était trop violente, ça lui arrivait en pleine gueule, d'un coup, et il n'était pas prêt à ça. Pas prêt à les laisser sortir pour l'instant, tout ces sentiments positifs et aimants. C'était trop bizarre, trop étrange. Il préférait les garder pour lui.

"Bah explique!

-Je sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça…

-Quoi? Putain, tu teases comme ça là! Dépêcheeeeee!

-En gros il m'a dit que.. merde. Minho.

-NEWT."

Et c'était dur de le dire. De le verbaliser. Ça rendait la chose encore plus réelle, alors qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'y penser lui même.

"Il m'a en quelque sorte dit que je lui plaisais.

- _EN QUELQUE SORTE?_ Non mais y'a pas de "en quelque sorte"! Il l'a dit oui ou non?

-... Oui."

Et l'hystérie commença là.

Et Newt n'avait aucune putain d'idée de pourquoi son meilleur ami avait l'air plus enjaillé que lui à cette nouvelle. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas lui qui avait peur de tomber amoureux…

"PUTAIN DE MERDE NEWTYYYYYY. T'AS UN PLAN LÀ!"

Et en le regardant hurler en gesticulant, un air fou sur sa face d'asiatique, Newt rigola. Il rigola vraiment. Pas un petit rire caché et immédiatement étouffé, non, un véritable éclat de rire. Qu'il laissa éclater dans sa poitrine, qu'il laissa grandir et lui caresser le cœur.

Et bordel, il avait oublié à quel point c'était _bon_ _et libérateur_ de se laisser aller, de rire, d'oublier le reste.

Minho se tut, coupé dans son élan, choqué. Son meilleur ami riait. Il riait vraiment, les mains crispées sur son ventre et les joues rougies.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de sortir son portable pour faire une photo de cet instant mémorable. Parce que _merde_ , pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis plus d'un an même, Newt riait aux éclats. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Newt paraissait innocent, heureux. _Libre._ Et c'était magnifique.

Le blond sursauta et son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge en entendant le bruit de l'appareil photo de l'Iphone.

"Min, me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois.

-Naaaaan!

-Je vais te tuer."

Ce fut au tour de Minho d'éclater de rire, et ils se battirent quelques minutes pour récupérer le téléphone, avant que Newt ne laisse tomber.

"J'abandonne. Tu fais chier."

Il s'affala sur le banc, fusillant son meilleur ami du regard, et le coréen s'assit à ses côtés.

"Je vais montrer ça à Thomas, il va être encore plus in love de toi."

Newt grogna, et lui tira la langue. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui prenait aujourd'hui, mais il était... de bonne humeur. Ça n'allait pas durer, il en était sûr. Mais c'était agréable.

Et il se surprit à penser qu'il devrait essayer de l'être plus souvent.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, vendredi, Newt se mit en quête de Teresa. Il devait lui parler, lui expliquer. Elle aussi méritait de savoir. Surtout si elle s'était inquiétée. Son élan de courage vivait encore en lui, moins ardent que la veille, mais toujours là. Alors, à la pause du midi, où il savait qu'elle mangeait à la même heure que lui, il lui envoya un message.

À : Teresa _T'es où?_

Il attendit bien 20 minutes, mais aucune réponse. Légèrement agacé, il allait rejoindre Minho pour se plaindre lorsqu'il la vit passer, courant à moitié vers les vestiaires de sport. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait foutre là-bas?

Dans une pulsion de curiosité - ça aussi c'était nouveau -, il la suivit, boitillant sur sa jambe blessée. Il se glissa dans le bâtiment derrière elle, et se stoppa en entendant la voix de Thomas. Il s'adossa au mur dans l'entrée, et écouta le rire de Teresa résonner. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il foutait là, à espionner - ce terme presque malsain convenait un peu trop bien à la situation - bêtement. Mais il brûlait d'envie de savoir pourquoi ils se cachaient dans des vestiaires pour discuter.

"Tom, t'es grave! J'arrive pas à le croire. T'aurais pu attendre pour me le dire en face au lieu de me balancer ça par SMS. Putain c'est po-"

Elle fut couper par le bruit d'un soupir exaspéré.

"C'est bon, arrête…

-J-J'peux pas!"

Elle était partie dans un fou rire et Newt sentit ses lèvres s'étirer doucement. C'était communicatif…

"Arrête, t'es chiante!"

Son rire finit par se calmer, après quelques minutes et elle souffla.

"Ok, explique toi."

Sa voix était plus calme, et plus douce. Plus sérieuse aussi. Newt s'approcha et s'assit sur un des bancs, entre deux rangées de casiers.

"Y'a rien à dire.

-Thomas, tu as avoué à Newt qu'il te plaisait.

-Je…

-Attend tu rougis? Réellement?

-Ta gueule.

-Aaaaah! Trop chou!"

Il y eu un bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe quelqu'un d'autre, et un long silence suivit.

"Je sais pas ce qui m'as pris honnêtement… J'avais bu un peu tu vois, mais même pas assez… Et j'ai eu une espèce de… pulsion. Comme si je devais lui dire. Ça me pesait, tu étais la seule à savoir… Sauf que je crois que je l'ai fait flipper. Il m'a pas répondu, genre même pas un ok quoi."

Le rire de Teresa retentit à nouveau, et elle commenta, hilare :

"T'aurais préféré qu'il te dise OK?

-Non! Non c'est pas ça que j'ai dis. C'est juste que… j'en sais rien bordel! J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un truc. Quand on parle, et même quand on parle pas. Je te jure, j'ai jamais ressenti ça. C'est trop bizarre, et je sais pas quoi en faire, ni ce que c'est que cette merde. J'ai super envie d'être près de lui, il me fascine. J'ai envie de le voir sourire, de le regarder évoluer, et de participer à ça. J'ai envie de le faire aller mieux, et putain c'est trop chelou, parce qu'au final on se connait pas trop bien lui et moi. Mais y'a ce truc qui passe, quand on est juste nous deux. En fait, c'est comme si y avait _autre chose_. Comme si on était deux instruments totalement différents qui jouaient sur la même partition, dans le même orchestre. On est pas censé être ensemble, mais quand on l'est, ça rend étrangement bien mieux qu'on s'y attendait."

Un ange passa et Newt, recroquevillé contre un mur, sur son banc, commença à triturer la peau de l'intérieur de ses coudes. Il se sentait soudainement mal. Comme s'il était en train de violer l'intimité du brun. Et il détestait cette sensation. Presque autant que celle de son coeur, qui battait jusqu'à l'étourdir. Presque autant que la petite voix dans sa tête qui hurlait qu'il était d'accord avec chaque mot prononcé. Il détestait ça, et pourtant, il se sentait… presque soulagé. De savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perdu, pas le seul à ne pas savoir quoi faire, pas le seul à remarquer - même sans se l'avouer - ce truc entre eux. C'était presque rien, comme la caresse d'un alizé, mais ça le retournait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'arrivait plus à lutter contre ça. Il ne pouvait plus. La présence de Thomas lui faisait du bien, l'apaisait. Il arrivait à calmer ses crises, il arrivait à lui parler, comme personne avant.

Et il se leva, pendant que Teresa commençait à parler, et quitta le bâtiment.

Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Non. Rien de plus. Il en avait déjà entendu bien trop pour aujourd'hui, bien trop pour une vie entière. Alors il s'enfuit, et pour une fois, cette fuite-là était justifiée.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors? Vos avis?**

 **A samedi prochain c:**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Bonjour le peuple!**

 **Shame on me, j'ai oublié de mentionner** **Eeyore17 au chapitre précédent alors qu'elle commente (presque) toujours mes chapitres! Donc merci à toi aussi! Merci à Valmorel, merci à Neviy (salut bae). Vous êtes parfaites.**

 **Merci à Lyra Morgana, ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir!**

 **Et remerciements spéciaux *applause* à Luciole, qui gagne le prix de la meilleur review pour le chapitre 7. Je t'aurais bien inondé d'amour en MP mais tu n'as pas de compte! Le fait que tu trouves "mes" personnages très vivants m'as tellement fais du bien, parce que c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire en écrivant ma fic! Les rendre tous vivant, pas uniquement Newt et Thomas. Je suis très heureuse que ça se ressente. J'espère que tu vas tenir ta parole ( oui je mets la pression y'a quoi?) et reviewer partout, parce qu'elle me font du bien, tes reviews! Keurkeur. **

**Sur ce, petit message digne d'intérêt, il me semble : actuellement j'écris le chapitre 11, et je sens très fort la fin arrivée. Donc je vous annonce plus ou moins officiellement que cette fiction se finira sûrement au chapitre 12 ou 13 (selon mon inspi).**

 **VOILA.**

 **Bonne lecture, désolée du blabla!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De : Teresa**

 _Oupsy j'avais pas vu ton message! Je suis dehors, tu as besoin de moi?_

 **À : Teresa**

 _Non. Lundi matin, si._

 **De : Teresa**

 _On peut pas se voir maintenant?_

 **À : Teresa**

 _Non, lundi._

 **De : Teresa**

 _Tu voulais me parler?_

 **À : Teresa**

 _Lundi je t'ai dis._

 **De : Teresa**

 _Tu mets du suspens! Je vais stresser tout le week-end, t'es chiiiiant._

 **À : Teresa**

 _A lundi Teresa._

 **De : Teresa**

 _c.h.i.a.n.t. Ça a intérêt à être un truc de ouf si tu me fais patienter autant!_

Newt souffla d'un amusement agacé. Il lui aurait sûrement dit oui s'il ne les avait pas entendu dans les vestiaires, quelques heures avant. Mais il avait d'abord besoin de digérer tout ça. De voir comment il réagissait avec du recul, de voir comment il allait aborder ça avec elle. Parce que pour l'instant, il était dans l'incapacité totale de formuler une pensée cohérente.

Le week-end s'écoula doucement, tranquillement. Newt passa son samedi à travailler, se donnant l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas penser, et se força à se poser le dimanche. A réfléchir, à cogiter, à laisser ses sentiments se déverser en lui, pour les analyser. Il pensa à Ava, et ses phrases de psychologues lui vinrent en tête toutes seules. " _Inspire, c'est bien, maintenant ferme les yeux, et concentre toi sur ce tu ressens." " Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, Newton?"_ De la peur. " _Pourquoi as-tu peur?"._ Peur de ce que ça pourrait impliquer, cette situation. " _Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait impliquer?"_ J'en sais rien.

Et c'était ça qui bloquait. Il n'en savait rien. De ce qui allait arriver, de ce qu'il allait faire. Lui parler, continuer de l'éviter? Non, il avait écarté cette possibilité depuis le début. Depuis que Thomas s'était confié. Bon, ok, dans les faits il l'avait évité, mais c'était uniquement sur le coup des émotions. Il préférait exploser seul et ne faire aucun dégât, et ça, Dieu merci, Minho le savait. Il n'aurait pas supporté les assauts de Teresa.

Et finalement, après des heures de "Je sais pas quoi faire", il avait penché sur la solution de facilité : arrêter de l'éviter, et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il savait que c'était trop facile, trop lâche,et aussi trop stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à bouger, à faire des vagues. Il n'avait pas encore assez de courage pour affronter ça.

Une main s'agita devant ses yeux, brisant ses pensées.

"La Terre-esa appelle Newt!"

Elle rigola, et tapota son bras, posé sur leur désormais habituelle table de pique-nique, dans le parc du lycée. C'était lundi, et Teresa l'avait traîné ici à la pause pour qu'il crache le morceau.

"T'as compris? Terre, Teresa!

-Oui, j'avais compris. C'est … brillant.

-Toi t'es un vrai ami! Je t'inviterais à mon mariage pour que tu applaudisses à mon discours pourri."

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, et Teresa se plaignit.

"Arrêtes de faire comme si on t'exaspérait! Et en plus tu m'écoutais pas et je te parlais! Tu changes un peu trop bien de sujet quand il s'agit de choses qui fâchent."

Il haussa les épaules, et lui fit signe de reprendre.

"Je te disais : arrête de te lamenter! Arrête de penser à toi, et à ce que tu ressens! Pour une fois, arrête de penser tout simplement! Bouge ton joli de petit cul et va lui parler, va le voir, va régler cette fausse embrouille de merde. Parce que Tom est triste, il a peur de te perdre, peur de t'avoir effrayé, peur que tu lui en veuilles. Et c'est moi qui vais finir par t'en vouloir si tu continues de faire le con comme ça. Je t'adore, et tu le sais, mais il ne faut pas abuser. Et là, ça commence à me saouler de te voir tourner en rond sans jamais agir. Secoue toi, cesse de t'écouter, tu peux faire tellement plus que tu le penses!"

Il y eu un petit silence, et le blond soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison, il le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à prendre la force suffisante en lui pour se lancer.

"Je vais pas y arriver..

-Dis pas n'importe quoi! Regarde, y'a deux mois, est-ce que tu pensais que toi et moi on deviendrait aussi proches?

-.. Non.

-Et pourtant, c'est arrivé! Preuve que tu es capable de parler, de t'ouvrir. Preuve qu'on peut t'aimer sans que tu aies besoin de faire quelque chose en particulier. Il n'attend rien de toi, si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Il va pas te demander en mariage hein! Il t'en a parlé parce que c'était trop lourd à porter pour lui. Imagine, t'es hétéro, et d'un coup, tu commences à ressentir un truc pour un gars! C'est pas la situation la plus évidente à gérer…

-Je sais, je sais..

-Alors prends tes deux jambes, enfin, ta jambe et ta moitié d'autre, et vas-y! Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre?

-Ma-...

-C'était une question rhétorique!" S'exclama-t'elle en le coupant. Il esquissa un sourire, et elle prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

"Allez, fais quelque chose qui te rendra fier de toi, je sais que tu vas y arriver. Dis lui n'importe quoi, même si c'est juste un "Ok", même si c'est juste un "D'accord". Bon, lui dis pas juste ok, mais tu m'as comprise ! Ouvre toi. Parle lui, dis-lui ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Pas forcément lui sauter au cou en lui hurlant "SORS AVEC MOI" mais dis lui comment tu te sens, comment tu t'es sentis, aaaaah, j'en sais rien, fais au feeling. Les sentiments humains ça se dissèque pas, Newt. Tu peux pas prévoir un discours quand tu dois parler avec quelqu'un, parce que ça ne se passe jamais comme prévu, de toute façon."

Le blond la regarda, impressionnée par son aisance à parler bien, par sa franchise et sa force de caractère. Toujours cette même force qui l'avait déjà impressionné les premières fois. Lorsqu'elle parlait ainsi, elle n'était plus la Teresa trop bruyante : ses paroles faisaient un bruit assourdissant, oui, mais dans son coeur.

Et elle avait raison. Il devait se lever de ce putain de banc, arrêter de penser, et aller voir Thomas. Arrêter d'intellectualiser absolument tout ce qu'il faisait, et suivre son instinct, son coeur. Et tout deux lui criaient de ne pas laisser la situation s'envenimer. De ne pas laisser le brun s'éloigner de lui, pas maintenant qu'il était si près, à portée de main.

"D'accord."

Elle haussa les sourcils, l'air surprise.

"Vraiment? J'ai réussi à te convaincre? Waw, je me sens famous, ahahaha!" Elle rit doucement, et Newt lui frappa le bras.

"C'est seulement parce que je veux pas subir tes foudres, t'emballe pas."

Elle haussa les épaules, un air satisfait sur son visage.

"Même. Laisse moi être fière. Quand vous serez en couple, je pourrais me féliciter."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête.

"T'es vraiment lourde, tu le sais ça?

-Oui!"

Elle éclata de rire, et Newt laissa glisser ses yeux sur ses mains, qu'il serrait fortement l'une contre l'autre. _Être en couple._ Il ressentait cette expression comme un coup de poing, violent et rebutant. Sa raison lui hurlait de faire taire Teresa, de lui enlever cette idée de la tête, mais son coeur lui, battait un peu trop fort pour être d'accord…

Il releva la tête lorsque la brune posa ses doigts sur son avant bras.

"Eh, je te taquine Newt. Fais pas cette tête…

-Ah, pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées…

-Pas grave. Maintenant, vas-y avant de perdre ton élan de courage!"

Elle lui lança un sourire d'encouragement, et lui montra les gradins.

" Il est là-bas normalement."

Newt hocha la tête et se leva, la boule au ventre. C'était étrange comme sensation. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà été dans un état similaire. Stressé pour une discussion, et par ce qui allait en découler. Parce qu'il y avait un enjeu, clairement. Qu'allait-il advenir de leur relation, de leur semblant d'amitié? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Thomas, et il ne voulait pas briser ce truc bancal entre eux.

Même si tout risquait de s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent, il voulait essayer.

Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de où ça allait les mener, il voulait tenter. Il voulait s'accrocher à ce sentiment que Thomas lui procurait, et le ressentir encore. Même si pour ça il devait aller contre son instinct, même si pour ça il devait se forcer à avancer.

Il pouvait le faire. Il _allait_ le faire.

.

-X-

.

Assis dans les gradins, Newt tira sur sa clope, fort et longtemps. Sa jambe valide tressautait, et il tapotait du pied par terre, dans un mélange d'impatience et d'angoisse. Thomas finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui, après ce qui lui parut la plus lente montée imaginable, et leurs regards se croisèrent avant de s'éviter vivement. L'un comme l'autre était gêné, et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Pendant 5 bonnes minutes - et Dieu sait que c'était long dans ce genre de situation - aucun d'eux ne parla. Puis Newt écrasa sa cigarette et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Parce qu'il lui en fallait du courage. Pour parler, pour dire ce qu'il ressentait. Parce que seule Ava avait réussi à le mettre suffisamment à l'aise pour ça. Pour qu'il puisse déballer sans regretter, sans culpabiliser.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. J'ai été surpris quand tu m'as sorti ça… mais. Ok. Je veux dire, j'ai compris ce que tu me disais. Putain, désolé, j'essaie de communiquer mais c'est difficile là."

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, et Thomas hocha doucement la tête.

"Ça va Newt, j'ai compris. Je crois.

-Je… je veux juste te dire que je voulais pas tout gâcher. En t'évitant comme ça. C'était stupide. J'ai pas envie qu'on perde ce qu'on a. Même si je sais pas ce que c'est.

-Newt. J'ai compris, ne te force pas à me dire ça.

-Je ne me force pas. Je voulais que tu le saches."

Il y eu un petit silence puis Thomas prit la parole.

"Merci, Newt. Vraiment. Ça me touche que tu me parles. Je sais que c'est pas très facile pour toi. Donc merci…"

Le blond ne répondit pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Et sûrement aussi parce que Thomas l'avait cerné un peu trop vite et un peu trop précisément, et que ça le perturbait. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était aussi étrangement rassurant. De savoir que ce garçon brun savait instinctivement comment le prendre…

Thomas se leva du banc, et tendit sa main au blond.

"Bon, tu viens? On va manger, j'ai faim. Teresa doit nous attendre."

Et ça paraissait naturel. Parce que tout s'enchaînait dans une logique implacable.

Et c'était comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ainsi : se retrouver, manger ensemble. Comme des … amis?

Newt n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça, parce que Thomas attrapait ses doigts et l'aidait à se relever, pour l'entraîner dans son sillage. Ils rejoignirent la cantine, marchant côte à côte, le brun s'adaptant à la vitesse plus lente et boitillante du blond, et oui, c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu avant. Comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Comme s'il avait oublié qu'il y avait 3 mois, il était seul.

Mais… comment était sa vie avant Thomas déjà?

.

* * *

.

 **De : Thomas [ 21h37 ]**

 _Newt! J'ai oublié de te demander si tu pouvais me passer un truc :(_

 **A : Thomas [ 22h12 ]**

 _Tu veux quoi?_

 **De : Thomas [ 22h13 ]**

 _T'es long à répondre!_

 **A : Thomas [ 22h16 ]**

 _Tu veux quoi?_

 **De : Thomas [ 22h17 ]**

 _Tu sais le DVD dont tu m'as parlé?_

 **A : Thomas [ 22h23 ]**

 _Ce n'est pas du tout vague comme question..._

 **De : Thomas [ 22h24 ]**

 _Je savais que tu allais comprendre!_

 **A : Thomas [ 22h30 ]**

 _C'était ironique. Tocard._

 **De : Thomas [ 22h32 ]**

 _Aaaaaaah!_

 _Bon, le DVD c'était le film avec le gars qui veut venger sa copine qui s'est faite tuer par des terroristes, un truc du genre._

 **A : Thomas [ 22h48 ]**

 _Tu expliques très mal._

 **De : Thomas [ 22h50 ]**

 _Tu me l'as mal expliqué._

 **A : Thomas [ 22h53 ]**

 _Je te le ramène demain._

 **De : Thomas [ 22h55 ]**

 _Merci Newty Duty-Free! O/_

 **A : Thomas [ 22h56 ]**

 _Ta gueule._

Newt posa son portable sur sa table de nuit, un vague sourire aux lèvres, qu'il arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il _souriait_ à cause d'une énième conversation avec Thomas.

Depuis leur discussion dans les gradins, 15 jours avant, le brun avait recommencé à lui envoyer des messages. Au début, Newt ne répondait pas. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, parce qu'il avait peur de tout faire foirer. Puis il avait répondu une fois, deux fois, presque contre son propre gré. La tentation avait été trop forte. Et il s'était rendu compte que c'était _tellement plus simple_ de communiquer par message. Pas de gêne, pas de malaise, pas de silence. Il pouvait mettre le temps qu'il voulait à répondre, et finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés à parler _énormément_ par SMS. Tous les soirs, en fait. Thomas envoyait toujours le premier, suivit de 10 autres, tous plus inutiles et sans intérêt les uns que les autres, mais qui avaient le bon goût de faire sourire Newt. Et chose qui lui paraissait totalement impensable, il s'était retrouvé à _attendre impatiemment_ ces messages, et à prendre un réel plaisir à y répondre. C'était tellement étrange, tellement… c'était tellement lui d'avant que ça le faisait flipper.

Thomas le rendait différent. Quand il était avec lui, quand il parlait avec lui, c'était comme si le monde autour n'existait plus. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Comme s'il allait de nouveau bien. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été mal, en fait.

Thomas effaçait ses souffrances, avec la facilité déconcertante de la personne qui le fait sans s'en rendre compte. Et ça, ça l'effrayait. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de ses angoisses et de ses peurs qu'il n'arrivait plus à se repérer sans elles… Il paniquait parfois, et se retrouvait à pincer ses bras comme le dément qu'il était devenu, et regrettait l'instant d'après, en voyant l'air triste de Thomas. Thomas qui était toujours si attentif à lui, si observateur, Thomas qui voyait immédiatement lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Thomas qui continuait de panser ses coudes, toujours plus doux et attentionné. Et Newt, qui sentait son coeur battre toujours aussi fort lorsque les yeux inquiets et tendres de brun se posaient sur lui, scrutant le moindre petit quelque chose. Et il se détestait d'être aussi faible face à lui. De vouloir lui confier sa vie, de vouloir lui donner son âme, de vouloir tout lui donner, parce que oui, n'importe qui donnerait tout à Thomas. Il était _si_ adorable, si gentil, si… si parfaitement parfait. Rien ne venait entacher ce tableau. C'était presque trop.

Et d'un autre côté, ce n'était jamais assez. Il n'avait jamais assez de l'attention de Thomas, jamais assez de ses messages, jamais assez de ses mains, jamais assez de son sourire, de sa joie, de son enthousiasme, de sa force, de ses blagues, de son rire, de son entêtement à vouloir l'aider. Ce n'était pas assez, il en voulait plus - toujours ce _plus_ qu'il ne savait pas comment définir -.

Et ces deux parties se battaient en lui, brutalement. Aucune d'elles n'étaient jamais parvenues à prendre le dessus, et il se sentait comme déchiré en deux.

Mais les deux parties étaient d'accord sur au moins une chose : On n'abandonne pas Thomas. On ne le laisse pas partir. Jamais. Parce qu' _on a désespérément besoin de lui._

Et même si c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter - de devenir accro à quelqu'un, de ne plus savoir comment vivre sans lui -, il se sentait _tellement et foutrement_ mieux depuis qu'il était à ses côtés qu'il refusait de renoncer, d'abandonner. Tant pis pour son coeur, tant pis pour sa raison, tant pis pour tout le reste. Il lâchait prise, il laissait tomber ses réticences.

Et puis s'il se crashait, il n'avait qu'à espérer que cette fois ci serait définitive.

.

* * *

.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout ce que tu me dis?

-Lui dire quoi?

-Tu sais très bien Newton. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Thomas qu'il te plaît? Qu'il te fait du bien? Qu'il t'aide? Qu'il te rend heureux?

-C'est pas ça…

-Si, Newton. C'est ça. Depuis quelques semaines, tu vas beaucoup mieux. Tu vas même bien. Tu souris et tu ris plus facilement, tu es moins tendu, moins crispé. Tu fais moins de cauchemars et de crises de paniques. Tu ne le remarques pas? Il te fait du bien. Et je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas pris ton courage à deux mains pour aller le voir. Tu as grandi. Tu as mûri. C'est merveilleux."

Newt la regarda d'un air sceptique - bien préparé -. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait lui dire ça. Parce que ses parents lui avaient dit pareil, tout comme Teresa et Minho. Et ça le faisait légèrement flipper que ça se voit tant que ça.

"Ne fais pas cette tête. Je peux te poser une question?

-Allez-y…

-Quelle sorte de relation recherches-tu avec Thomas?"

Le blond se tût, longtemps. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre, mais parce qu'il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait vraiment.

"J'en sais rien, en fait. C'est .. je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Pour moi, c'est déjà tellement énorme d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, d'en être là. J'aurais jamais pensé que j'y arriverais de nouveau un jour.

-Que tu arriverais de nouveau à quoi?

-A faire confiance comme ça.. A sourire, et à parler comme si.. comme si… comme si je n'étais pas malade…

-Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas? Que tu étais suffisamment fort pour réussir."

Newt hocha la tête en silence, et Ava sourit de l'autre côté de son bureau.

"Aimerais-tu avoir plus, avec Thomas?

-Oui. Non. Que signifie _votre_ plus?

-La même chose que le tien.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que le mien veut dire.

-Je suis sûre que si. Il faut juste que tu acceptes l'idée de tomber amoureux pour de bon.

-Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux…

-Oh, d'accord."

Elle se tut quelques secondes, et nota deux trois phrases dans son carnet, qu'elle referma doucement, avant reprendre la parole.

"Essaie de m'expliquer le plus.

-Je vous aies dit que je n'y avais pas réfléchi!

-Alors réfléchis-y maintenant."

Newt soupira et obéit, résigné. Il prit 5 minutes pour y penser sérieusement, et mordilla sa lèvre en commençant à parler.

"J'ai envie d'être proche de lui. Pas seulement comme maintenant. Encore plus. J'ai envie de pouvoir le toucher, de pouvoir tout savoir de lui. Ses peurs, ses joies. Ses chansons préférées, les films qu'il déteste. Les choses qu'il aime manger, le prénom de ses parents. S'il aime les animaux, où il part en vacances. Ce qu'il veut faire après le bac, s'il a des projets d'avenir. Et qu'importe ces projets, je veux rester près de lui. Je veux pouvoir le voir grandir, et devenir un grand homme. Parce qu'il le sera, j'en suis sûr. Je veux pouvoir le voir pleurer et le réconforter, même si je paniquerais sûrement plus que lui. Je veux arrêter de le rendre triste, alors je voudrais tout lui dire, pour qu'il comprenne. J'aimerais pouvoir le faire.

-C'est beau ce que tu me dis. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te confier à lui?

-Je.. Je peux pas. J'ai peur qu'il s'enfuit, qu'il me rejette en comprenant à quel point je suis dégoûtant.

-Tu n'es pas dégoûtant. Tu es digne d'être aimé, Newton. Surtout après tout ce que tu as vécu. Tu as pris des coups durs, trop durs pour ton âge et ton innocence. Et il est temps de les retrouver, ta jeunesse et ton innocence. Il est temps de tirer un trait sur tes peurs, et d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui t'entoure. Tu as Minho, tu as Teresa, tu as Thomas, et tu as tes parents. Même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, tu es entouré. Tu as des gens qui t'aiment et te soutiennent autour de toi. Et je sais que tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu as juste un pas à faire vers eux pour pouvoir vivre. Parce que je sais, nous savons tout les deux, que cette dernière année, tu l'as passée à survivre."

Un ange passa, et ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, Newt triturant nerveusement ses mains. A chaque fois il se demandait comment elle faisait pour le connaître aussi bien. C'en était presque flippant. Puis il se rappelait que c'était son boulot de connaître les gens.

"Newton?

-Oui?

-Promet moi de parler de ce que tu ressens à Thomas.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire…

-Arrête avec ça. Tu peux tout, absolument tout faire, à partir du moment où tu l'as décidé. Promet le moi.

-... D'accord. D'accord."

Elle lui sourit doucement, et posa sa main sur les siennes, crispées sur le bureau.

"Ça va aller. Fais-moi confiance, et surtout, _fais-toi_ confiance."

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, et Ava se leva pour l'accompagner à la porte.

"À jeudi prochain, Newton."

Ils se serrèrent la main, et la psychologue regarda son jeune patient partir en boitant, un air triste se peignant sur son visage. Comment pouvait-on vouloir faire autant de mal à un garçon si doux? Parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'était. Elle savait aussi qu'il était drôle, et souriant, qu'il avait une âme d'artiste, et qu'il voulait aimer et partager. Et elle savait aussi que tout ça avait été détruit par Ben. Mais, il persistait ces choses en lui. Même si elles étaient cassées en mille morceaux, elles étaient au fond de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à se permettre d'être heureux pour qu'elles se reconstruisent d'elles même. Il leur fallait juste une touche de bonheur et une pointe de lâcher prise. Encore un tout petit peu, et on y était.

Oui, elle en était sûre, Newton Isaac serait heureux.

.

* * *

.

Le soir, le vendredi, le samedi, Newt tenta vainement de prendre son courage pour se confier à Thomas. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il se disait naïvement que la conversation allait l'aider. Et pourtant, clairement, non. Ses doigts semblaient ne pas vouloir écrire, et ses lèvres semblaient ne pas vouloir parler. Et c'était à la fois rassurant et frustrant. Parce qu'Ava l'avait fait promettre. Et il tenait ses promesses.

Et puis le samedi soir, alors qu'il était dans son lit, en train de lire un énième bouquin en anglais, il eu le déclic. Là, tout de suite, il devait lui dire. Il devait déballer. Il referma brusquement son livre, attrapa son portable, et répondit au "Tu fais quoi?" de Thomas par un "Faut que je te dises un truc.". Il savait que l'écrire et le faire sans avoir besoin de gérer des regards et une situation réelle était la solution de facilité, mais il avait déjà du mal à se gérer lui même actuellement…

La réponse ne se fit pas tarder.

 **De : Thomas [ 22h59 ]**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

Et Newt sentait dans son message que Thomas était aussi fébrile que lui. Parce qu'en réalité, aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qui les attendaient. Parce que Newt n'avait aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il allait écrire. Il laissait ça à ses doigts, et déconnectait son cerveau.

 **A : Thomas [ 23h02 ]**

 _C'est important._

 **De : Thomas : [ 23h03 ]**

 _Ça peut pas attendre lundi?_

 **A : Thomas [ 23h05 ]**

 _Non, je n'aurais plus le courage de te le dire lundi._

 **De : Thomas [ 23h06 ]**

 _? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Newt ?_

 **A : Thomas [ 23h10 ]**

 _Je sais pas comment te dire ça. C'est pas prémédité. Je sais pas ce que je suis en train d'écrire._

 _Désolé._

 _Tu sais ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir, au bar?_

 **De : Thomas [ 23h16 ]**

 _Quand je t'ai dis que tu me plaisais? Tu parles de ça?_

Newt avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil..? Et pourquoi Thomas sortait ça comme si c'était facile?

 **A : Thomas [ 23h17 ]**

 _Oui._

 **De : Thomas [ 23h18 ]**

 _On en a jamais reparlé. Je pensais que le sujet était clos, en quelque sorte…_

 **A : Thomas [ 23h19 ]**

 _J'ai oublié de te dire un truc à propos de ça._

 **De : Thomas [ 23h20 ]**

 _Newt? Tu me fais flipper là. Dis-moi._

Et les mains moites et tremblantes, le blond se lança. Il devait le faire. Qu'importe les conséquences. Il avait promis.

Et même si cette promesse n'était qu'un prétexte pour se raccrocher à l'idée qu'il faisait bien, il s'y accrochait fermement.

 **A : Thomas [ 23h38 ]**

 _Quand je te disais que je te regardais, c'était pas une blague. Je te regardais vraiment. Depuis des mois. Je me mettais dans les gradins et je te regardais. Je trouvais que tu avais un truc quand tu courais. Dans ta façon de bouger, de te mouvoir. Je t'entendais rire parfois, et je me sentais fasciné par toi. Par ton air d'être toujours de bonne humeur, par ton sourire. Je préférais te regarder de loin, tu sais. C'était moins perturbant._

 _Sauf qu'il a fallu que tu entres dans ma vie, et que tu chamboules tout._

 _Quand je dis chambouler, oui, j'emploie le bon mot. Parce que je sais plus où j'en suis. Je sais plus comment faire avec toi._

 _Ma psychologue m'as dis que je devrais te le dire donc : toi aussi tu me plais Thomas Edison._

 _Tu me plais depuis des mois, et maintenant que je te connais, c'est encore, encore pire._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_

Le souffle erratique, les doigts tremblants, il appuya sur la touche Envoyer. Voilà. Maintenant c'était définitif. Il l'avait fait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Merde. Putain.

Il jeta son téléphone au bout de son lit, et pris sa tête entre ses mains, tirant sur ses cheveux, et lâcha tout en entendant son portable vibrer. Que devait-il faire? Il avait _peur_ là.

Il céda finalement à la tentation, et récupéra son smartphone pour le déverrouiller nerveusement. Il flippait carrément là.

 **De : Thomas [ 23h39 ]**

 _Toi, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Mon coeur bat à 100 000, Newt._

 **A : Thomas [ 23h40** ]

 _Le mien aussi._

Et ces deux messages n'avaient presque rien à faire là.

Ils s'étaient avoués qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement _et maintenant_? Ils faisaient quoi maintenant?

C'était ça qui faisait peur au petit blond. Et si Thomas imaginait qu'il voulait un truc en lui avouant ça…?

 **De : Thomas [ 23h47 ]**

 _Merci de me l'avoir dit._

 _Tu sais que tu ressembles vraiment à un petit chat? Quand tu fais ta bouille là. Je suis sûr que t'es en train de la faire. Genre Chat Potté._

Newt poussa un soupir de soulagement, parce que Thomas venait de lui prouver qu'il avait parfaitement compris son intention. Il avait juste voulu lui dire, tout comme lui l'avait fait, sans rien attendre. Juste pour soulager leurs coeurs.

Il répondit en ignorant volontairement la première partie. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Le sujet était clos, pour ce soir du moins.

 **A : Thomas [ 23h50 ]**

 _Je sais, Teresa m'as déjà sorti un "Mon Chat". Je crois que j'ai eu tout les surnoms animaliers._

 **De : Thomas [ 23h52 ]**

 _MDRRR, c'est vrai que c'est relou. Elle a arrêté avec moi quand je l'ai menacée, elle a dû reporter sur toi!_

 _Il n'empêche que tu ressembles vraiment à un chaton, c'est fou! Pour le coup c'est pareil : tu te caches ou tu t'enfuis quand tu as peur, et tu es affectueux à partir du moment où on a gagné ta confiance._

 **A : Thomas [ 23h53 ]**

 _Je te vois venir et c'est non._

 _N.O.N._

 **De : Thomas [ 23h54 ]**

 _Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas me faire taire._

 **A : Thomas [ 23h55 ]**

 _En fait, si._

 **De : Thomas [ 23h56 ]**

 _Vraiment? Avec quoi?_

 _A : Thomas [ 23h57 ]_

 _Avec_

 _Mes_

 _Pieds_

 _( et mes mains. )_

 **De : Thomas [ 23h58 ]**

… _Je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

Et Newt ne put s'empêcher de rire, bêtement et stupidement. Parce que son côté joueur venait de brusquement remonter, comme ça, d'un coup, et que taquiner Thomas était _bon._ Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, parce qu'il y avait clairement eu un sous-entendu dans sa réponse, mais il aimait ça. Et c'était bizarrement agréable, en fait. Il se sentait à nouveau _jeune et innocent,_ comme le voulait Ava. Et il aurait mentit en disant qu'il n'appréciait pas. Qu'il n'appréciait pas de rire sans se sentir coupable, de se confier et de s'en sentir satisfait. Non, il adorait ce sentiment de redevenir le Newt _d'avant._ Ce sentiment d'être encore heureux et insouciant. Grâce à Thomas.

Thomas.

Et à cet instant, il savait que leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson.

.

* * *

.

 **C'est pareil pour moi Val', jtm mon amour, Gally Style tmtc.**


	9. Chapter IX

**Les gars, l'heure est grave.**

 **J'ai passé X temps sans écrire (pour cette fic, parce que si vous suivez mes bordels, vous savez que j'écris tout sauf cette fic en vérité.) et d'un coup, ce matin, j'ai débloqué, grâce à _Neviy._**

 **Inconsciente de ton rôle dans ce déblocage, je t'en informe ici.**

 **Chapitre dédié à Val', et à la pause de LLDS.**

 **Neviy, la fin est pour toi, parce que** _bordel,_ **tu m'as soûlé pour voir Minho.**

 **Et sinon, c'est officiel, il vous reste encore 4 chapitres (en comptant celui-là) avant de dire au revoir à Newt et Thomas, à Ava, à Minho et Teresa.**

 **Vous me manquerez.**

 **MAIS DU COUP, est-ce que ça vous intéresse un sorte de recueil, avec que des scènes Newtmas, sans lien? Je n'en dis pas plus, je veux d'abord savoir si ça vous tente que je poste ça c:**

 **Bisouxbisoux**

* * *

 **.**

 **De : Tessy**

 _T'ES OÙ NEWT._

 **A : Tessy**

 _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?_

 **De : Tessy**

 _Viens. Genre RN. Minho s'est cassé la gueule dans les escaliers sa gueule est hilarante._

 **A : Tessy.**

 _J'arrive._

Newt fourra son portable dans sa poche, déjà le sourire aux lèvres. C'était toujours hilarant quand Minho se cassait la gueule, parce que c'était toujours d'une façon _phénoménalement_ stupide, suivit d'une _phénoménale_ bosse.

Il rejoignit leur table désormais culte de pique-nique - quand l'était-elle devenue d'ailleurs ? - et se laissa tomber devant son meilleur ami avec un air mi-blasé mi-amusé.

"Tu es tellement un boulet. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?"

Il grogna et lui répondit par un doigt, pendant que Teresa gloussait en appuyant un sachet de glaçons sur l'arcade droite du coréen.

"Je t'emmerdes. J'ai trébuché, c'tout.

-Rhooo, raconte tout! On parlait de Thomas et toi, et genre d'un coup Thomas est arrivé derrière nous et il a flippé, donc il a voulu avancer plus vite pour éviter des questions, sauf qu'il a oublié de lever le pied donc il s'est étalé dans les marches."

Newt souffla d'amusement, et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

"Alala. Qu'est-ce que vous disiez?

-Comme d'habitude, tu sais. Comme quoi vous êtes pipous et que vous devriez vous mettre ensembles.

-Tessy...

-Mais quoi!"

Newt lui fit les gros yeux, et elle éclata de rire, pendant que Minho récupérait la glace en râlant.

"Je vais le faire seul, tu bouges trop, tu me fais mal. Et toi là, c'est clair qu'entre vous c'est ambiguë. Depuis le débuuut!"

Le blond secoua la tête, tira son paquet de clope de son sac, et s'en alluma une.

C'est vrai que ce dernier mois ils s'étaient rapprochés, Thomas et lui. Un peu. Beaucoup. Et peut-être, _peut-être_ , que leur relation était un peu ambiguë, mais… ça lui allait. Il était bien comme ça. Leurs messages jusqu'à 2h du matin, leurs petits surnoms, les petits contacts furtifs - ou pas. Newt s'était habitué à la présence constante du brun à ses côtés, à son rire joyeux et à ses yeux doux, à ses blagues vaseuses et à son amour pour la nourriture. Il s'était habitué à son soutien émotionnel, et à sa façon de caresser son dos lorsqu'il se sentait envahi par sa part d'ombre. Il s'était habitué à tout ça. Il s'était aussi habitué à sourire, et à rire - parfois - et même si c'était en silence, il était presque choqué par sa facilité à faire ces choses positives, qu'il considérait comme perdue auparavant. Mais il lui avait juste fallu un Thomas pour que ces choses remontent.

Et s'il avait paniquer au début, il se sentait tellement plus léger maintenant… Une vraie délivrance. Et il se trouvait tellement _stupide_ de ne pas avoir écouté Ava avant. Parce qu'elle avait eu raison depuis le début. Elle l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir, à parler, à se dévoiler, et maintenant que c'était fait, même si ça avait été _foutrement dur_ , il se sentait fier et … presque heureux. "Presque" parce que fallait pas abuser, il faisait encore des crises d'angoisses en imaginant que le brun s'évaporait de sa vie, et que Teresa le suivait. Il se pinçait encore, il perdait encore la tête et la conscience quelquefois. Moins qu'avant, mais c'était là, latent. Et il détestait ce sentiment de sursis, de pouvoir tout perdre à tout moment. Il essayait de se persuader que c'était faux, qu'ils allaient rester et pas l'abandonner, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il essayait d'effacer ce sentiment, et de profiter, tout simplement.

De profiter du rire innocent de Thomas, du soutien discret de Teresa, et du regard fier que Minho posait sur lui.

"Newtyyyyyy!

-Mh?"

Il tourna la tête vers son amie, qui lui souriait doucement, et écrasa son mégot par terre.

Elle était devenue _Tessy_ il y a de ça 2 semaines. C'était sortit tout seul, tout naturellement. Ca lui avait fait tout bizarre, et il avait été perturbé, la main devant sa bouche traîtresse, pendant que Teresa était en liesse.

"On devrait peut-être emmener Minho à l'infirmerie. Ça gonfle pas mal là…

-Non t'inquiète, ça fait toujours ça quand il se cogne. Ça va dégonfler dans une ou deux heures, le temps qu'on puisse encore se foutre un peu de sa gueule."

Elle éclata de rire, et hocha la tête.

"Si tu le dis! Tu connais mieux son corps que moi.

-Ah ouais, t'es sûre?

-Newt! Tu deviens trop familier toi aussi! Thomas déteint sur toi!"

Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

"Ou toi hein. Vous êtes pareils tout les deux."

Elle râla et lui tira puérilement la langue.

"Et sinon ton bac blanc?"

Il secoua la tête. C'était marrant comme tout les deux évitaient consciencieusement le sujet de leur probable rapprochement, alors que _tout le monde_ savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Sans savoir ce que c'était. Un peu comme entre Thomas et lui, en fait. Ils étaient bien barrés tout les quatre tiens…

"Ça va."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et lui frappa l'épaule.

"Développe!"

Minho grogna en fond sonore, et agita le sachet de glace devant lui.

"Sinon j'existe hein!

-Oh, Min est en manque d'attention. Va lui faire un câlin Tessy!

-Putain mais ta gueule!"

Newt rit silencieusement, et soudain, deux bras vinrent enlacer ses épaules et son cou, et une tête brune se posa près de la sienne.

"Salut P'tit Chat!"

Le blond sursauta à peine, habitué aux apparitions de Thomas, et tapota son avant bras autour de lui.

"Tu m'étouffes Tommy.

-J'ai appris que Minho était tombé donc je viens constater les dégâts!" Répondit-il sans se soucier d'étrangler Newt. "Ah oui! C'est pas mal hein!

-Eh mais arrêtez!"

Thomas se redressa, lâchant Newt, et s'assit à ses côtés.

"Bon, on mange où ce midi les prolétaires?

-Je vote japonais!" S'exclama Teresa.

"Non, pas encore! Burgers!

-Nan Minho! Healthy!

-Newt t'es chiant!

-Je vote comme le chinois!"

Le blond fusilla Thomas du regard, et le brun haussa les épaules.

"Quoi? T'auras qu'à prendre une salade!"

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, et Thomas passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Le blond râla et se dégagea en couinant.

"Non mais c'est pas la fête! Lâche moi!

- _Petit Chat_ sort ses griffes!" Cria Teresa en imitant Thomas, Thomas qui lui sortit un "connasse" bien sentit.

C'était devenu une private joke entre eux, le "Petit Chat" qui suivait Newt partout depuis 3 semaines. Thomas l'avait laissé échapper une fois, et depuis, c'était resté. Et Minho et Teresa s'y était mis aussi, se moquant gentiment de leur ami.

Le blond regarda la brune se jeter sur Thomas pour l'attaquer, et se faire maîtriser en 30 secondes, et laissa échapper un petit rire, qui figea ses amis. Ils l'avaient déjà vu rire, mais dans un silence presque religieux, jamais il n'avait vraiment laissé échapper ça. Juste des souffles amusés, des sourires.

Ce fut Minho qui brisa le silence un peu gênant en proclamant qu'ils iraient manger des hamburgers ce midi, et le reste du groupe suivit, dans une ambiance détendue et chaleureuse. Chaleureux. Oui, ils l'étaient…

.

* * *

.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Newton?

-J-j'ai recommencé à faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits…

-Depuis quand ?

-Environ 4 jours… J'arrive plus à dormir…"

Ava se tut quelques secondes puis :

"Tu veux bien me montrer tes bras ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Tu as peur de ce que je risques de dire ?

-Non, je sais ce que vous allez dire.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais te dire?

-Que c'est stupide de me blesser aussi inutilement."

Ils échangèrent un regard, et la psychologue tendit sa main, par dessus son bureau. Newt fixa ses doigts, et secoua la tête.

"Non…"

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant, et lourd, et le blond finit par céder. Il posa son bras gauche sur la table, et remonta sa manche en soupirant. Comme toujours, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Comme toujours, le bleu violacé s'étendait sur un trop grand nombre de centimètres, et comme toujours, Ava prit un air concerné lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie à ce point?"

Newt récupéra son bras, et tira sur son pull avant de répondre :

"Ben, et les souvenirs qu'il a laissé. Thomas, et son probable futur abandon. Teresa, et son amitié qui pourrait disparaître. J'ai l'impression que Minho est la seule valeur sûre de mon entourage.

-C'est normal, tu dois te laisser le temps d'assimiler, d'assimiler que Thomas, tout comme Teresa, ne va pas te laisser tomber. Ils sont là, avec toi, pour toi. Teresa est à tes côtés depuis plus de 4 mois maintenant, je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance. Et vu comment tu me parles d'elle, elle a l'air d'être une fille bien. Tout comme Thomas. Et tu le sais au fond de toi, qu'ils sont bien. Ils sont comme Minho : ils ne vont pas partir. Ils t'ont aidés lorsque tu allais mal, chacun à leur façon. Alors je pense que tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter, Newton. Ils vont rester, tant que toi, tu restes.

-Je restes.. je restes. Pour une fois, j'ai envie de m'accrocher, j'ai envie que ça marche.

-Que quoi marche ?

-Tout. Teresa, Teresa et Minho, Thomas, Thomas et moi.

-Thomas et toi?

-Je ne sais pas quelle relation on a. Je ne sais pas si on va quelque part, avec ce truc entre nous, ni je me fais des idées tout seul. Ce que je sais, c'est que je veux qu'il reste dans ma vie, à mes côtés. Et je veux rester dans la sienne. Et j'angoisse tout seul, parce qu'on est déjà en Mai, et que bientôt, ils vont partir. Ils seront à la fac, peut-être loin, et moi je suis en train de m'attacher trop à eux pour envisager ça. Je … je peux juste pas.

-Alors profite des instants que vous avez tous ensembles! Arrête de te prendre la tête, arrêtes de réfléchir au futur, pour une fois, pense à l'instant présent, pense à toi, et accepte d'être aimé. Accepte qu'on t'aime, et qu'on t'apprécie."

Newt hocha lentement la tête, parce que _comme d'habitude_ , elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

"D'accord, je vais essayer.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, Newton. Ce dernier mois, tu as tellement changé, tellement évolué. Regardes toi : tu souris, tu ris, tu arrives à sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Tu peux te féliciter.

-C'est grâce à Minho, grâce à Teresa, grâce à Thomas.

-Oui, mais seulement parce que _tu_ les as laissés entrer, parce que _tu_ t'es ouvert. Tout commence avec toi."

Elle sourit, et se leva pour se rapprocher de son jeune patient.

"Je pense que tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de moi.

-Quoi?"

Le blond se leva, une vague de panique lui faisant tourner la tête. Il souffla d'une voix faible :

"Non, vous allez m'abandonner!

-Bien sûr que non. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler, et si tu as besoin d'un endroit où te réfugier, mon bureau t'es ouvert. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Je ne t'abandonne pas, Newton. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu prennes ton envol. Tu peux très bien te débrouiller sans moi, et tu le fais déjà. Je ne fais que t'aider à prendre conscience de choses que tu sais. Toutes ces actions positives, tout ces efforts, ils viennent de toi. Moi, je t'ai juste poussé à le faire. Si tu n'en avais pas été capable, même avec toute ma force de persuasion, tu n'aurais rien fait. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as avancé, tu t'es relevé. Donc si, tu être fier de _toi_."

Et Newt ne répondit rien, parce que.. qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Il savait qu'elle avait raison -encore une fois, _comme d'habitude_ -. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas forcé, juste encouragé, incité. Et il lui en était reconnaissant, vraiment. Si elle n'avait pas été là pour le brusquer, le secouer, lui faire réaliser, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ajouta :

"Donc je te dirais bientôt au revoir, d'accord?"

Il hocha la tête silencieusement. Il n'avait pas envie… Qu'allait-il faire le jeudi? A qui allait-il se confier? Et pourtant, il savait, au fond de lui, que c'était _le moment_. Le moment de passer à autre chose, le moment de se détacher de sa psychologue qui, quoi qu'il en dise, lui rappellerait toujours son histoire avec Ben. Elle était arrivée au pire moment de sa vie, elle l'avait prit à bras-le-corps et l'avait relevé, et maintenant que son travail était fini, maintenant qu'il vivait enfin, maintenant qu'il ne survivait plus, elle pouvait s'éclipser.

Évidemment, comme une bonne fée ou une marraine bienveillante, elle resterait toujours disponible pour lui, mais il était temps qu'elle fasse profil bas, et qu'elle le laisse continuer seul.

Bien sûr, il y aurait des foirages, des moments de doutes, et il continuerait sûrement de se blesser, mais il devait le faire seul, ce bout de chemin. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il devait comprendre, et à partir de maintenant, c'était à lui de se prendre en main. A lui de se gérer, à lui de prendre sa force et sa volonté et d'arrêter.

Et ça commençait maintenant, ça commençait maintenant le courage.

Il se leva et tendit la main à sa psychologue, sa deuxième mère.

"Je ne vous dis pas à jeudi prochain alors."

Elle répondit d'un sourire doux et attendri, et hocha la tête.

"N'hésite jamais, Newton.

-Je n'hésiterais pas."

Mais ça sonnait comme un adieu, parce que l'un comme l'autre savait que sans cette continuité, sans ces jeudi, Newt ne viendrait plus.

Alors elle le regarda partir, et brusquement, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Parce que c'était brutal, ce au revoir. S'était-elle autant attachée que ça à son patient? Elle l'essuya doucement, et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle feuilleta le dossier de Newton Isaac quelques minutes, son coeur se serrant. Pendant un et demi, il s'était tenu en face d'elle chaque semaine, parfois désespéré, parfois en colère, parfois triste, parfois furieux, parfois déprimé. Et maintenant, il partait, il s'envolait. Et elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir participé à cet envol, à sa transformation en papillon.

Parce que oui, il y était. Il avait brisé sa chrysalide.

Et il volait enfin.

Pas très droit, ni très haut, mais il volait.

.

* * *

.

 **Appel en cours vers : Tommy [ 01h29 ].**

" _Allo?"_

Un reniflement répondit à Thomas.

" _Newt? Newt, est-ce tu vas bien?_

 _-Non…_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Dis moi._

 _-Je, je… je vais plus voir Ava…_

 _-Comment ça? Pourquoi?_

 _-Elle pense que .. que je peux me débrouiller sans elle. J'ai pensé aussi, sincèrement. Mais … je vais pas y arriver, Thomas._

 _-Dis pas ça!_

 _-Si… Je panique.. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…"_

Il tenta de calmer sa respiration affolée, et planta ses ongles libres dans son bras, laissant échapper un sifflement de douleur.

" _Putain._

 _-Non! Ne te blesse pas! Je t'en supplie…_

 _-Je…"_

Newt déglutit, et essuya rageusement ses joues. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil? Bien sûr que si, il pouvait se débrouiller sans sa psychologue. Il était juste stupidement en train de flipper parce que sa routine et ses habitudes allaient changer, et que c'était angoissant.

" _Tu veux que je vienne?_

 _-N-non! Il est 1h du matin…_

 _-Je m'en fiche._

 _-Ça va aller._

 _-Ne me mens pas! Je l'entends dans ta voix, que ça va pas aller. J'arrive._

 _-Ne viens pas!_

 _-Je m'habille et j'arrive. On se rejoint dans le parc en bas de chez toi."_

Il y eu un petit silence puis :

" _Newt? Ça va aller, d'accord. Je suis là. Je serais là bientôt. Respire calmement._

 _-Je veux pas…_

 _-Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé?_

 _-Je pensais pas que tu allais décrocher…_

 _-Dommage pour toi alors. Maintenant, pour une putain de fois, tu vas obéir. Tu vas te lever, mettre des fringues et descendre de chez toi. Tu vas me parler, et ça ira mieux demain, je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance."_

Et Newt obéit. Parce que oui : pourquoi d'autre l'aurait-il appeler, pourquoi d'autre qu'entendre sa voix lui dire que tout irait bien, et qu'il arrivait? Encore une fois, de façon un peu trop chevaleresque. Mais il s'en foutait. Parce que peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'être sauvé par un prince, au final.

.

-X-

.

Alors il était descendu, il avait fumé une cigarette, respirer un coup, écouté une ou deux chansons, et penser à rien. Et maintenant, Thomas était assis à côté de lui, sur ce muret qui avait mis au monde leur relation si unique et particulière. Ce même muret où Thomas avait avoué à Newt qu'il était fasciné par lui, et qu'il avait envie de l'aider. C'était 8 ou 9 semaines avant, ou plus, ou peut-être moins, mais qu'importe? Le temps filait si vite qu'ils n'avaient pas l'occasion d'y penser.

Et la main du brun était dans son dos, comme toujours lorsqu'il allait mal, et le caressait doucement, pendant que sa voix rassurante le berçait.

"Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Mais je sais aussi que tu peux t'en sortir sans elle. Non, tu vas t'en sortir sans elle. Parce que tu en as la force et le courage, Newt. Je le sais.

Quand on s'est connus, et Dieu sait que ça date d'hier, tu étais si différent. Renfermé, comme recroquevillé sur toi même. Et maintenant tu es là. Je ne suis sûrement pas la meilleure personne pour parler de tes progrès, mais Minho est si fier de toi. Si tu l'entendais nous parler… On dirait un père avec son enfant!"

Newt sourit doucement.

"Il est toujours comme ça, hein? À s'inquiéter, à me couver.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'est toujours. Il tient à toi. Nous tenons tous à toi. Teresa, moi. Et tout ce qu'on souhaite, c'est que tu ailles mieux. C'est que tu ailles bien. Et on ne te laisseras jamais tomber, tu le sais non?

-J'aimerais en être persuadé.

-Et moi j'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire plus... J'aimerais détruire tout ce qui te blesse, et tout ceux qui t'ont blessé. J'aimerais que tu puisses sourire sans pleurer derrière, j'aimerais éteindre cette part d'ombre en toi. J'aimerais que tu vois le monde aussi beau que je le vois, Newt. Parce qu'il l'est! Peut-être qu'il est cruel, peut-être qu'il est dur, mais il est magnifique! J'aimerais te montrer ça, et que tu regardes à travers mes yeux. Je voudrais te montrer toutes les belles choses que tu as raté et que tu ratera si personne ne t'emmène les voir. Je voudrais arrêter de te voir souffrir, je voudrais te secouer et te crier dessus mais je sais que ce n'est pas la solution. La solution c'est d'être là, à tes côtés. La solution c'est de te regarder merder, et de te le dire. La solution c'est de rester ici, à observer à quel point tu foires. Mais si c'est ça, si pour aller mieux il faut te laisser faire n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que tu rende compte que tu peux faire tellement mieux, alors je le ferais. Je le ferais, Newt. Je le ferais pour toi. Parce que je sais, _je sais_ , que tu finiras par aller bien. Tu finiras par sourire sans appréhension, par accepter d'être aimé. Tu finiras par être heureux, et je veux être là pour voir ça. Pour voir ton regard s'éclaircir et ton visage s'illuminer. Et j'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui te rend comme ça. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui te ronge, ce qui te bouffe. Parce que j'ai l'espoir, même minime, que si tu me le disais, tu serais soulagé."

Newt ferma douloureusement ses yeux quelques secondes, et secoua la tête. Il avait envie de pleurer, envie de rire, tout se bousculait en lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que Thomas trouve toujours exactement les mots dont il avait besoin? Pourquoi devait-il encore lui cacher son horrible passé?

"Et si tu partais après avoir entendu ce que tu recherches?

-Je ne partirais pas.

-Et si tu le faisais?

-Je ne partirais pas, Newt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Parce que je t'aime trop pour partir."

Et ils se turent tout les deux, parce qu'ils étaient tout les deux figés par l'utilisation du verbe _aimer_.

Thomas reprit la parole après quelques secondes de silence.

"On a jamais parler de nous, de notre relation. Sûrement parce qu'aucun de nous ne sait ce que c'est, ce truc. Mais toi et moi, on l'a, ce truc. Ce quelque chose. Je n'attend rien, je ne veux rien, mais on ne peut pas le nier. Il existe, ce quelque chose. Je ne suis pas le seul à le ressentir, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Non, tu n'es pas le seul."

La main du brun remonta dans le dos de Newt, où elle était restée figée, et se glissa contre sa joue.

"Newt. Newton."

Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, et ça sonnait comme un moment solennel. C'était sûrement pour ça que le coeur du blond battait si fort qu'il l'étourdissait presque.

"Je ne te laisserais jamais. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Tu es fort, tu es courageux. Tu vas réussir à sortir de là. Je crois en toi, plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Qu'importe si tu ne veux pas me parler, je m'en contenterais. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, pour te pousser. Je serais sûrement moins bon qu'Ava, ou que Minho, mais je veux essayer, je veux essayer de t'aider à tracer ton chemin vers le bonheur. Parce que tu le mérite. Plus que personne."

Il se tut un instant puis :

"Et oui, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas comment, ni quoi faire de ça, mais je t'aime. De toute les façons imaginables. Toi et moi on se connait pas depuis très longtemps, mais je me sens comme si j'avais passé une éternité à tes côtés. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça, quelque chose d'aussi fort et intense. Alors n'aies jamais peur que je partes sans toi. Parce que ça n'arrivera pas."

Et le bruit assourdissant de son coeur fini d'envahir et d'étourdir ses sens.

Parce que c'était trop, et pas assez.

Parce que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait envie d'embrasser un garçon, et de le tenir dans ses bras.

Mais évidemment, il ne fit rien, rien de plus qu'écouter son cœur battre la chamade, et sentir sa joue brûler sous le contact de la main de Thomas.

.

* * *

.

La sonnette de l'entrée résonna dans l'appartement, et Newt posa son livre sur sa table de chevet en soupirant. Il était seul depuis tout juste 20 minutes, et il fallait que quelqu'un se pointe et le fasse chier. Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de regarder par le judas, et fronça les sourcils en voyant son meilleur ami planté devant lui.

"Min? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oh, c'est touchant, tu t'inquiète maintenant! T'as fais une cure d'empathie?" Répliqua-t-il, acerbe. Newt haussa un sourcil, et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

"Qu'est ce que t'as? T'as pas pu baiser ton plan cul?"

Il ferma la porte derrière le coréen, et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

"T'es lourd. Teresa me fait la gueule, et je suis pas d'humeur, donc je me suis dit que j'allais venir te parler, comme ça je mâcherais pas mes mots.

-Euh, c'est-à-dire?

-Fais moi d'abord mon chocolat chaud, et on se pose. Je dois te parler d'un truc. Urgent.

-Okey…"

Le blond prépara la boisson de l'asiatique avec une petite boule au ventre. Il n'aimait pas quand Minho était aussi sérieux. Généralement, ça présageait une discussion pas très agréable.

Il finit par lui tendre le mug One Piece qu'il avait laissé chez lui, et ils migrèrent vers sa chambre. Newt s'assit sur son lit, et Minho l'imita, en tailleur pendant que le blond s'adossait au mur, les jambes étendues devant lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Newt initie la conversation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Teresa?"

Il y eu un blanc, et Minho soupira en buvant une gorgée du chocolat.

"Rien, t'en fais pas.

-À quoi vous jouez tout les deux?

-Hein? A rien!

-Ah oui? Je vous vois vous savez. On vous voit.

-"On"?

-Thomas et moi.

-Ouais. Ouais justement, c'est à propos de ça qu'on doit parler."

Il avait l'air plus calme qu'à son arrivée, et pourtant, son air grave effrayait un peu Newt.

"Euh, oui? À propos de quoi?

-Thomas et toi."

Le blond soupira de soulagement et d'agacement mêlés. Il en avait marre de parler de ça. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

"Minho, tu sais que j-

-Écoute moi avant de parler. S'il-te-plaît."

Newt se tut, un air surpris sur son visage.

"Faut que je te parle de Thomas, et de toi. Pas de votre relation, parce que Dieu sait qu'on vous a bassiné avec ça, mais d'autre chose. Tu dois lui parler, Newt. Sincèrement. Ça peut plus durer ça. Attend, laisse moi finir, s'il-te-plaît. Tu dois t'ouvrir. Lui raconter tes douleurs, lui raconter Ben.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Newt. Arrête de te voiler la face. C'est stupide. Tu fais toujours tout dans le mauvais sens. Thomas s'inquiète pour toi. Il aimerait t'aider à aller mieux, et c'est le mieux placé de nous tous pour réussir. Il m'a demandé, il a demandé à Teresa, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censé répondre? Moi je suis trop fidèle à toi, et Teresa ne sait rien! Tu pourras pas éternellement lui cacher pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Et pour après, c'est juste inenvisageable que tu restes enfermé tout seul dans cette souffrance.

-Mais pourquoi tu me sors ça d'un coup? Ça va pas ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Il me prend que j'en ai marre! J'en ai marre moi aussi! Marre de te voir mal parce que tu refuses de parler de Ben à Thomas! Il pourrait t'aider, te réconcilier avec l'amour, te faire voir autre chose! Mais toi tu refuses parce que _Monsieur_ a trop de fierté! Non mais franchement!

-Minho! Calme toi!"

Parce que son meilleur ami était rouge, qu'il s'agitait, qu'il criait à moitié, et qu'il partait dans tout les sens.

"Non! Toi tu vas te calmer! Toi tu vas arrêter de merder! Parce que j'en peux plus! J'en peux plus de me rendre malade parce que je suis inquiet pour toi, alors qu'il suffirait que tu prennes tes putains de couilles et que t'en parles à Thomas pour que ça s'arrange! Je dis pas que tu vas aller mieux d'un coup mais bordel Newt, t'as le mec le plus adorable et le doux de la Terre à tes côtés, laisse le t'aider! Je sais pas moi, pour une fois, arrête de penser à toi et parle! Exprime toi! Pleure, crie, énerve toi! Mais j'en ai ras le bol de te voir comme ça, et de voir Thomas essayer en vain de t'aider. Merde! Tu fais chier! Regarde dans quel état je me met."

Il se tut, et but dans sa tasse, qu'il posa par terre avec une grimace.

"C'est froid."

Newt le regarda faire, et attendit que leurs regards se croisent pour parler.

"Faut pas que tu t'inquiète, Min. Je vais mieux. Ça s'arrange, doucement. Je ne veux pas que tu t'excites pour rien. Et je .. je ne veux pas que Thomas s'enfuit si je lui en parle. J'y ai déjà pensé tu sais. J'aimerais pouvoir le faire. Pouvoir m'ouvrir, pouvoir lui raconter. Mais… qu'est-ce que je vais dire? J'en suis incapable.

-Si! Si tu es capable. Newt. Il t'aime. Et tu l'aime. Alors arrête de trop penser merde.

-Dis pas ça.

-Tu es encore une fois dans le dénis. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous faites, ou de ce que vous ne faites pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux. J'expose juste les faits. Et les faits sont que vous vous aimez. Qu'importe la façon dont c'est, mais vous vous aimez. Et ça me brise le coeur de voir Thomas tenter de comprendre pourquoi tu es brisé sans pouvoir imaginer un tiers de la réalité. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais… c'est juste que… Ah, j'en sais rien! Il pourrait te réapprendre à aimer correctement, il pourrait te montrer que c'est beau tout ces sentiments. Mais pas sans savoir comment tu es brisé. Parce que tu ne peux pas reconstruire quelque chose s'il te manque des morceaux. Tu ne peux pas aider quelqu'un à se relever si tu ne sais pas ce qui l'as mis à terre. Et pourtant, Thomas essaie. Il essaie de toutes ses forces de faire ça. Et c'est tellement une preuve d'amour immense, si seulement tu le voyais… Quand tu vas mal, il est toujours derrière toi à te couver des yeux, et à côté de nous à nous demander ce qu'il t'arrive. Il est mal quand il te voit mal, et il .. Il tient à toi de façon incommensurable. Je sais même pas comment ni quand ça a commencé, mais crois-moi, je t'en supplie. Tu dois te confier à lui. Je suis persuadé que ça va t'aider. Et que ça va l'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre de toute façon? Ne répond pas. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Mais tout à gagner. Alors mise sur lui."

Un petit silence s'étendit puis :

"Désolé ça n'avait aucun putain de sens. Je sais même pas ce que j'essayais vraiment de dire. Enfin si. Mais c'était en bordel. Je voulais juste te dire que : dis lui pour Ben. S'il-te-plaît. J'ai envie que tu sois heureux, Newty. On le veut tous. Teresa, moi. Et Thomas encore plus que nous tous réunis. J'suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça, en colère. Mais j'avais besoin de te le dire."

Et le tas de sentiments qui se bousculaient en Newt se calma, brutalement, pour laisser dominer une soudaine tendresse pour son meilleur ami. Il était tellement reconnaissant, là, à cet instant. Parce que peut-être qu'il avait besoin qu'on le secoue, qu'on le gifle pour qu'il comprenne. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin qu'on s'énerve et qu'on lui crie dessus pour pouvoir avoir la force d'agir.

Oui, sûrement, sinon comment expliquer le regain de courage qui lui prenait les tripes, et qui lui criait d'aller tout déballer à Thomas?

"Oui. Je le ferais."

Et il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, au final. Parce que tout était là, dans ce message. Oui. Il le ferait. Il allait le faire. Il allait se forcer, et parler. Il devait le faire.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ni comment, mais il était sûr qu'Ava aurait fini par lui dire la même chose. Et sûrement Teresa aussi.

Parce que Minho avait raison. Il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait découler de ce quelque chose, mais il devait le faire.

Il devait bien ça à Thomas.

Thomas qui s'était accroché, qui l'avait vu pleurer, qui l'avait vu s'effondrer, et qui l'avait soutenu, sans rien savoir et sans rien comprendre, uniquement armé de sa douceur et de sa tendresse. Et Newt ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour ce garçon aussi perdu que lui, mais c'était fort, trop fort pour qu'il laisse tomber. Trop fort pour qu'il nique tout. Parce que pour la première fois depuis un an et demi, il voulait _désespérément_ que ça marche, et que Thomas reste.

Et si pour ça il devait lui dévoiler sa part d'ombre, alors soit.

Il le ferait.

Parce que c'était Thomas Edison, et parce que le cœur de Newton Isaac commençait à un peu trop l'aimer pour envisager de le perdre.

.

* * *

 **Confession de fin de chapitre : j'écoute très souvent du Lana pour écrire, parce que sa voix et ses chansons font planer, les gars.**

 **Je l'aime d'amour, allez écoutez son dernier album, _Love_ et _Heroin_ sont très très biens.**

 **Encore cœur sur Neviy et Val, mes crushs que j'aime d'amour. Vous êtes en haut du podium.**


	10. Chapter X

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

 **Je me sens horriblement stressée par ce chapitre, en toute honnêteté.**

 **C'est une sorte de tournant, de moment décisif, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

 **Btw, actuellement sur mon nouvel ordinateur, fièrement renommé _Adolf-Aesculapius-IV,_ je suis trop heureuse. Il m'inspire de nombreuses heures d'écritures. **

**Je prie pour que vous aimiez, please laissez vos avis, ça m'aide à avoir confiance en mon écriture.**

 **Je vous aimes, Luciole, Eeyore17, Kurome95, Lyra Morgana, et mes incontournables acolytes, Neviy et Valmorel. Merci pour tout mes amours.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Là, tout de suite maintenant, Newt n'était plus très sûr de son coup. Plus sûr du tout, à vrai dire. Ouais, il avait carrément envie de faire demi-tour, et de se barrer en courant. Enfin, autant que sa jambe pouvait lui permettre. Sa putain de jambe. Il l'étendit devant lui, et tenta de se résoudre au fait que s'il était là, c'était bel et bien pour parler de son _merveilleux_ passé à Thomas. Thomas qui n'avait rien demandé. Enfin, si, mais sûrement sans s'attendre à … _ça._ Et Newt avait beau avoir retourné mille fois la future conversation dans sa tête, chaque situation était pire que celle qui précédait.

Et il essayait de se dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il n'avait pas à en faire tout un drame, mais une partie de lui hurlait qu'il avait mis 6 mois, soit 24 séances, à dire certaines choses à Ava. Et que là, aujourd'hui, il allait devoir tout déballer, d'un coup. Pas qu'il y soit obligé, non, mais il y tenait. Il tenait à se forcer, à se pousser, pour pouvoir ensuite se féliciter. Et aussi parce que même s'il le niait, il savait que tout sortir allait l'aider à aller de l'avant.

Parce qu'il était vraiment grand temps de tourner la page, et sa page suivante, c'était Thomas, il le savait. Mais il était hors de question que cette page se superpose à celle toute chiffonnée de Ben. Parce qu'il voulait que celle de Thomas soit belle, aussi belle que son sourire doux, et aussi chaleureuse qu'il l'était. Mais pour pouvoir passer à la page Thomas, il fallait que le concerné sache dans quel livre il allait s'écrire, dans quelle histoire il allait s'embarquer. Newt ne voulait pas lui faire de fausses idées, ou de faux espoirs. Il ne serait jamais le genre de garçon qui rit à longueur de journée, non, il serait plutôt du type à râler quand on le câline trop, et à râler quand on le câline pas. Du type à tout critiquer mais sans forcément faire mieux. Du type à bouder et à oublier pourquoi. Du type à faire une crise d'angoisse pour aucune raison apparente, et du type agressif et froid. Du type insomniaque qui vous réveille pour s'ennuyer à deux. Du type qui aura toujours une part d'ombre, mais du type à vous laisser la réduire. Oui, Newt était de ce type là, et il espérait désespérément que Thomas n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant après son récit.

Il s'alluma une clope, les mains moites, et tira longuement dessus, juste pour se donner l'impression de déstresser.

Absorbé par sa dose de nicotine, il ne vit pas le brun arriver, et sursauta lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés en râlant.

"Commence à faire chaud non?"

Newt haussa les épaules, et souffla sa fumée dans le visage de Thomas, qui s'approchait dans l'optique de violer son espace vital.

"Mais euh! Me souffle pas dessus, je vais encore tousser!

-Fragile va."

Le brun grogna, et s'avança quand même, ses lèvres se posant sur la joue du blond, quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne recule.

Il faisait ça parfois, aussi.

Et à chaque fois, Newt maudissait son coeur, qui tambourinait comme un damné contre ses côtes. Il n'aurait donc jamais de répit?

"Comment tu vas?" Demanda prudemment Thomas. " Parce que ça avait l'air sérieux ton truc….

-Ah désolé, je voulais pas te faire flipper…

-Mais non, t'inquiète! Je suis content de te voir en dehors du lycée! Surtout quand c'est toi qui inities le rencard, voyons!"

Newt se contenta de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, et il termina lentement - enfin, aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait - sa clope, qu'il écrasa sous sa chaussure.

"Alors? Tu fais durer le suspens?

-Non, j'essaie de me forcer à pas me tirer."

La réponse honnête claqua dans l'air printanier, et Thomas se redressa doucement.

"Tu veux aller autre part?"

Le blond secoua la tête. Ce parc était calme, et même si deux ou trois personnes passaient avec leurs chiens de temps en temps, ils étaient bien ici. De toute façon, il n'était pas prêt à laisser Thomas entrer chez lui, dans sa chambre. Seul Minho avait eu accès à cet espace, et seul Minho était autorisé à débarquer chez lui comme ça, à l'improviste.

Thomas pencha la tête vers lui, sûrement parce que ça faisait 6 minutes qu'il triturait ses mains en silence.

"Newt, ça va, ok? Tout ira bien, je te le promet. Je ne m'enfuirai pas. Je vais rester à tes côtés, et tu le sais, hein? Je ne te quitterai jamais. Et tu n'as pas à te forcer à me raconter si c'est si dur que ça pour toi.

-Non, non, je dois le faire. Minho a raison, je .. je peux pas juste attendre qu'on me sauve. J'ai juste peur que ta vision de moi change après ça…

-Elle ne changera pas, je te le jures!

-Mais tu ne sais pas! Tu ne sais rien. Et ça me tue, parce que moi, j'aime comment on est, ensemble. Si jamais je te dégoutais après ça?

-Ca n'arrivera pas." Son ton était ferme, et sa main se glissa sous le menton du blond, qu'il redressa doucement. "Regarde moi. Ca n'arrivera pas."

Newt laissa le regard du brun sonder le sien, et laissa sa douceur et sa certitude l'envahir. Il lui faisait confiance. Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il ne savait pas depuis quand, ni pourquoi, mais c'était un fait. Et peut-être qu'il regrettait un peu, parce que là, tout de suite, il tremblait de peur. Il avait pensé être prêt, ahah, la blague. Comment pouvait-on être prêt à parler de son viol, de sa tentative de suicide et de son coma à une personne à qui on tient tant?

"Eh, P'tit Chat. Ne panique pas. Parce que moi je panique aussi là, pour être honnête. Je sais plus quoi te dire, à part te promettre tout ce que tu veux. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu veuilles te confier à moi, mais je refuse que tu te mettes dans ce genre d'état à cause de ça."

Il y eu un petit silence, et lorsque Newt ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient déterminés. Plus le temps de jouer, plus le temps de pleurer ou d'angoisser. Plus le temps de traîner, de chipoter, ou de fuir. C'était maintenant. Maintenant qu'il devait donner un sens à sa thérapie, maintenant qu'il devait donner un sens à ses souffrances. Peut-être que si le destin en avait fait autant, c'était pour qu'il finisse ici, sur ce banc, avec Thomas à ses côtés? Peut-être que toutes ses souffrances avaient un sens, un but? Et s'il devait se mettre à croire en tout et n'importe quoi, alors soit. Parce qu'il voulait y croire, à ce soi-disant destin. Il voulait croire que tout ça, ce n'était pas pour rien. Que Ben, que ses mots violents et ses gifles, que son caractère brutal, que tout ça n'avait été que pour avoir ensuite Thomas, ses mots doux et ses caresses, et son caractère si tendre.

L'ironie du destin avait fait qu'il avait dû avoir le pire pour avoir le meilleur. Comme sur une balance, les deux côtés tentaient de peser plus lourd dans le coeur de Newt. La part sombre de Ben contre la part lumineuse de Thomas.

Et là, il était temps de laisser gagner du terrain à la part lumineuse.

Et là, il était temps d'arrêter de laisser gagner la part sombre. Parce qu'avec Thomas a ses côtés, il savait qu'il pouvait la battre. Peut-être pas jusqu'à la faire disparaître, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle reste enfouie en lui, silencieuse, ne faisant que quelques apparitions furtives, de temps à autre.

Là, maintenant, il était temps de parler.

"On avait toujours été rien que nous deux, avec Minho. Tu sais, on est arrivés la même année à l'école primaire. Il parlait coréen et moi anglais, et on galérait. On ne comprenait personne, et personne ne faisait l'effort de nous comprendre. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenus amis. On était deux paumés, deux gars perdus, et on est devenus meilleurs amis. C'était juste nous deux, contre le reste du monde, c'est ça qu'on dit? On faisait les 400 coups, et on se marrait plutôt bien. Et puis, ses parents se sont barrés à Paris, et comme on avait 13 ans, on s'est dit au revoir. J'ai tanné mes parents tous les jours pendant deux ans, et ils ont fini par céder, mais juste parce que "la capitale c'est pas si mal". On s'est retrouvés avec Minho. C'est sûrement niais ou stupide, mais sans lui, je me sentais vide, et triste. Encore aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, je lui dirais jamais, après ses chevilles vont enfler, mais voilà. C'était nous deux. Comme il est assez sociable, il s'est fait d'autres potes, mais jamais rien qui puisse nous séparer. On s'est retrouvés en seconde ensemble, dans un lycée pas très très loin d'ici. On était de nouveau réunis, alors c'était la fête. Les soirées chez l'un et chez l'autre, les conneries, tout ces trucs innocents quoi. On était heureux, je crois. Je suis plus très sûr de savoir ce que c'est, le bonheur."

Il fit une petite pause, parce que c'était le moment décisif. Il avait reculé ce moment encore et encore, ce moment où il devrait prononcer ce prénom qui le hantait, ce moment où il allait devoir expliquer les atrocités que le porteur de ce prénom lui avait fait subir. Et il avait l'impression de dramatiser, tout en se disant que ce n'était pas si grave. Et si Thomas trouvait ça ridicule, de se mettre dans cet état pour ça?

Il redressa la tête, se donnant du courage pour continuer.

"Vers octobre, toujours pendant l'année de seconde, un nouveau a débarqué dans la classe. Il était sympa, et on est devenus assez vite potes avec lui. De plus en plus potes, en fait. Et puis, sans qu'on s'en rende compte, il était là, avec nous. Sans qu'on s'en rende compte, on n'était plus deux, mais trois. Lui et moi, on parlait pas mal. Puis sans que je saches comment c'est arrivé, on était ensemble."

Il se stoppa une seconde fois, et la main de Thomas pressant son genou le poussa à continuer.

"Ben. C'était ça son prénom. Ben"

Un frisson glacial parcourut son échine, et il reprit.

"Au début, ça allait. Ca va toujours au début, pas vrai? Puis ça a dégénéré. Je ne sais même pas comment, ni à partir de quand. Peut-être qu'il a toujours été comme ça, depuis le début. Mais je pensais l'aimer. Je l'aimais. J'en sais rien, en fait."

La main de Thomas remonta et agrippa la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Une petite vague de bien-être se répandit dans le corps du blond. Thomas avait toujours cet effet. Thomas était toujours là. Thomas. Il devait se raccrocher à ce prénom.

"Il a commencé à me faire du chantage. Je ne sais pas quand non plus. Je crois que la notion du temps est trop flou pour cette période là… Il me disait toujours que je ne l'aimais pas assez, que je préférais Minho, et que pour lui prouver que c'était faux, je devais rester avec lui. Et je l'ai fait.J'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire. Absolument tout. Mais c'était jamais, jamais assez. Alors il m'a giflé, une fois. J'ai rien dis, parce que juste après, il s'est excusé. Et moi, je me disais que c'était juste un élan de colère, que je l'avais mérité. Je ne réfléchissais plus. J'agissais juste, et mon cerveau était off. Minho était suspicieux, et je le suppliais d'arrêter de l'être, parce que ça mettait Ben hors de lui. Puis ça a dérapé. Il m'a…"

Il y eut un silence, un long silence. Et Newt eu, pour une fois, conscience de ce silence long et lourd. Mais il devait le faire, il devait le dire.

"Il m'a forcé. Une fois. Deux fois. Je ne sais plus. Mais c'était toujours ma faute. C'était ce qu'il disait. Il disait aussi qu'il m'aimait. Il le disait tout le temps. Je me suis laissé faire, jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu le déclic. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a réveillé, peut-être quand j'ai vu les marques de ses dents bleuir sur mes cuisses. Je trouvais pas d'issue, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment m'en sortir. Alors je suis monté sur le toit de mon immeuble, et j'ai sauté. J'ai eu l'impression de voler pendant 13 mètres, puis je me suis écrasé.

-Newt…" Et son prénom murmuré si douloureusement lui fit plus mal que sa chute.

"Et après j'ai dormi. Longtemps. 2 mois. Et après, je me suis réveillé. Dans un hôpital, évidemment. J'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre, que j'étais déjà dans un autre hôpital. Celui où on s'est vus. Avec Ava, qui essayait de me parler. Moi, je paniquais, je hurlais, et plus je faisais ça, plus ils prolongeaient mon séjour. J'avais l'impression de devenir encore plus fou que je ne l'étais déjà. Je suis resté un mois, et après j'ai pu revenir à ma vie d'avant. Sauf que ma vie d'avant n'existait plus. Mon moi d'avant n'existait plus non plus. J'étais mort. A l'intérieur. Mort, et brisé. Et je suis devenu comme tu m'as rencontré. Avec mes crises de paniques, et mon incapacité à rire et à sourire. Et j'ai changé. Entre Teresa et toi, et surtout, l'entêtement de Minho."

Il se tut, et Thomas n'ajouta rien pendant quelques secondes. Sa main se contenta de se crisper dans la sienne, et lorsqu'il la lâcha enfin, ce fut pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Newt le regarda faire, et son silence ne lui déplut pas. Parce qu'il vit dans ses yeux que c'était parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Et lui non plus ne savait pas quoi dire. Parce qu'il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit beaucoup plus difficile. Sauf que c'était sortit tout seul. Presque avec trop de facilité. Et même s'il avait mal, son coeur semblait si léger, si apaisé maintenant, que ça lui paraissait impossible. Ava avait eu raison tout ce temps? Il avait juste fallu qu'il parle pour se sentir mieux?

Et il se sentait perdu, parce qu'il avait pensé pendant des mois et des mois qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le dire. Mais il l'avait fait. Comme ça. D'un coup. Et Thomas était toujours là, à le regarder avec son regard si profond et transperçant. Et c'était si inespéré, si ...Si tout.

Le brun finit par ouvrir la bouche, hésitant.

"Et... Il est où ce Ben maintenant?

-Toujours au même endroit, je suppose. On a changé de lycée après toute cette histoire. Minho et moi, je veux dire.

-Oui. Ouais. Et… Non. Rien."

Il pinça ses lèvres, et reprit finalement.

"Newt, tu es… si courageux. Si fort. Comment as-tu pu penser que j'allais partir? Ça ne m'a même effleurer l'esprit, même une seconde. Au contraire. Je me sens tellement … je suis tout simplement impressionné. Tu as tellement de force en toi! Tu es devant moi, debout. Même avec cette jambe qui boite, qu'est-ce qu'on en a foutre? Je serais heureux de me tenir à tes côtés, toujours. N'en doute jamais. Je .. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, parce que j'ai tellement de respect pour toi. Tu as réussi à survivre tout ce temps, et tu réussis à sourire, à parler. Je suis fier de toi, si tu savais. C'est peut-être bizarre de dire ça mais c'est vrai. Tu as changé depuis que je te connais. Et c'est tellement beau de te voir comme ça."

Sa main qui était retombée sur sa cuisse se glissa contre la joue du blond, doucement, presque comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer. Et c'était sûrement le cas. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, comment aurait-il pu ne pas avoir peur?

"Je t'aime tellement, Newton Isaac. Je ne suis même pas foutrement gay, mais toi, toi je t'aime. De toute les manières humainement imaginables. Alors acceptes moi à tes côtés, j'en serais honoré. Pas maintenant, pas la semaine prochaine, n'importe quand. Prend ton temps, autant qu'il le faudra. Mais promet moi qu'un jour je pourrais te faire oublier Ben, et tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Promet moi que je pourrais te montrer que l'amour peut être tellement plus que ça."

Et cette déclaration sortait de nul part. Elle venait comme ça, d'un coup, presque trop brutalement pour ce moment. Mais aucun d'eux n'en avait rien à foutre, rien à foutre qu'ils ne se soient jamais dis quoi que ce soit à propos d'eux. Parce que c'était tellement évident, tellement inévitable. Pourquoi parler de l'évidence lorsqu'elle l'était tant?

Alors Newt appuya sa joue contre la paume chaude du brun, et ferma les yeux, pour apprécier le bordel de sentiments positifs qui l'envahissait. Parce que pour une fois, il l'aimait ce bordel.

"Oui" Répondit-il dans un souffle. "Oui, je te le promets."

Et il en avait fait des promesses.

Il en avait fait en l'air, beaucoup. Trop, même.

Mais celle-là, oui, celle-là il allait la tenir.

.

* * *

.

"Tessy, c'était quoi la photo sur Snapchat?

-Mh? Laquelle?"

Demanda-t-elle en tournant nonchalamment la tête vers le blond. Ils étaient - encore - à leur table, lui en train de fumer tranquillement, et Teresa et Minho en train de jouer à un jeu débile de carte.

"Celle où t'es collée à lui là." Répondit-il en désignant son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui redressa brusquement la tête, pour écarquiller les yeux.

"QUELLE PHOTO?" Cria-t-il, paniqué. Newt mordit sa lèvre, amusé.

"Vous êtes dans un espèce de jardin, et vous avez l'air vraiment très proches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Non. C'était pas nous.

-Ah bon? C'était qui alors sur le compte de Tessy?"

La brune et l'asiatique échangèrent un regard, et Newt sourit contre sa main. C'était drôle et mignon à voir. Mais bon, quand il avait vu la photo, avec le portable de Thomas, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se promettre de leur en parler.

"Non bah c'était peut-être nous mais on devait être bourrés quoi." Essaya de justifier maladroitement son amie.

-Ah, je vois. Mais je suis pas convaincu.

-Bah après entre potes parfois on fait des photos proches quoi. Ça veut rien dire hein." Minho reprenait le flambeau. C'était hilarant de les regarder tenter de rattraper la bourde.

"Oui, évidement. Enfin bon, tu lui embrassais la joue.

-Thomas aussi t'embrasse la joue.

-Mauvais exemple, Min. Vraiment, très mauvais exemple."

Son meilleur ami jura et rougit lorsque Teresa lui pinça le bras, en le fusillant du regard.

"Crois nous Newty! Y a rien de suspect.

-Le fait que vous essayez de vous justifier depuis 3 minutes, ça m'aide pas à rien suspecter tu sais.

-Bon je t'explique. On était à une soirée - on t'aurais bien invité mais tu n'aimes pas les soirées -, bref, et on avait un peu bu, et on s'entend bien donc on s'est dit qu'on allait faire une photo ensemble. Et je lui ai fait un bisou parce que, bah euh, un gars qui passait nous a suggéré que ça rendrait la photo euh, cool."

Il y eu un petit silence, et Newt se retint d'éclater de rire. C'était l'excuse la plus pétée de toute l'histoire, ça.

"Je vous crois." Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

"C'est vrai?" Demanda Minho, plein d'espoir, pendant que Teresa laissait tomber sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

"Non.

-Putain. Newt t'es chiant.

-Toi t'es chiant! Non, rectification, vous l'êtes tout les deux. Vous m'avez bassiné 15 ans pour que j'aille parler à Thomas, pour que je lui dise ce que j'avais sur le coeur, et pendant ce temps là, vous faites quoi? Rien. Vous vous tournez autour depuis des mois - arrête de démentir Min, je sais que c'est vrai - et vous faites rien. Alors vous aussi bougez vos culs. Sérieusement, vous êtes lourds."

Le silence s'abattit sur le trio, et Newt se prit deux regards de merlans frits. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et tapa des mains, les faisant sursauter.

"Vous avez quoi là?

-Newt… Tu ne t'en rends pas compte?" Teresa commença, et Minho continua. "Tu as tellement changé…

-Eh?"

Ils ne répondirent pas, et soudain, Minho se mit à rire. Comme ça, d'un coup. Sans prévenir.

Et ça continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, pour regarder son meilleur ami.

"Je suis heureux. Vraiment. Si tu savais, comme je suis fier de toi. Tu vas tellement mieux… Tu as l'air d'être bien. Vraiment. Tu souris. Tu ris. Tu nous taquines, tu nous engueules. C'est merveilleux de te voir redevenir comme ça."

Et même s'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être, tout simplement parce que c'était juste enfoui sous une masse de sentiments négatifs, Newt savait de quoi il parlait. Il savait qu'il était comme ça, avant. Et merde, il aurait menti s'il avait dit que ça ne lui faisait pas du bien d'être à nouveau ainsi. Insouciant, joyeux. Jeune.

Évidemment, ce n'était que des instants éphémères, puisque sa partie sombre finissait toujours par remonter à la surface, mais il s'en foutait. Il savait qu'il allait arriver à gérer, maintenant. Parce qu'il avait Thomas, il avait Teresa, il avait Minho. Il les avait tous les trois, et en même temps. Que pouvait-il lui arriver?

Bien des choses, pleins de choses, beaucoup de choses, mais il était prêt, prêt à les affronter, prêt à se battre. Prêt à arrêter de se morfondre, prêt à combattre ses crises, prêt à se relever, prêt à respirer. Oui, il allait réussir.

.

* * *

.

Adossé au mur de sa chambre, assis sur son lit, Newt roulait un joint. Son casque, échoué autour de son cou, diffusait un vague air de rock dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à présent.

Son regain d'énergie et de force étaient finalement retombés, et il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait. Déballer son viol, sa tentative de suicide et son séjour en hôpital psychiatrique à Thomas. Thomas. Le mec qu'il .. le mec qu'il quoi, en fait? Qu'il appréciait? Qu'il.. aimait? Un petit frisson le parcourut. Pas un frisson de dégoût, ni vraiment un frisson de plaisir. Plutôt un frisson de peur. Parce que oui, même après tout ça, il restait pétrifié à l'idée d'être à nouveau en couple. Et il se trouvait tellement stupide. Parce qu'il avait passé des mois et de mois à observer Thomas, à être fasciné par lui. Et il l'était toujours! Mais maintenant qu'il le connaissait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelque chose d'aussi bien lui arrive. C'était _trop bizarre._ Le destin aurait changé d'avis, sur lui? Il aurait soudainement décidé d'être clément? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il arrêtait de penser, lorsqu'il arrêtait de se prendre la tête, une relation avec Thomas lui paraissait bien plus qu'envisageable.

Et malgré ce que le brun lui avait dit, il savait qu'il n'allait pas attendre éternellement qu'il se décide. Personne ne le ferait, même avec tout l'amour du monde.

Alors Newt était déchiré entre ces deux parties de lui. Celle qui lui hurlait d'arrêter de déconner, de retourner dans sa carapace et de s'enfuir de toutes ces interactions sociale, et celle, fébrile, qui avait envie de continuer. Continuer de s'ouvrir, continuer de sourire, _continuer de vivre_ , tout simplement.

C'était ce qu'il devait faire, choisir la seconde option. Il le savait, il se sentait au plus profond de lui. Mais c'était dur, d'aller contre lui-même.

Il se redressa en soupirant. Il en avait marre, tellement marre d'être tiraillé comme ça. Parce qu'il savait, _il savait_ , que le bonheur était à littéralement deux doigts de lui. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour l'attraper. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, ou du moins, il restait bloqué. Parce qu'il flippait. Et c'était bête, stupide. Il s'en rendait compte.

Il se leva, enfila un sweat trop large et fourra ses clés dans la poche centrale, avec le paquet de clope qui contenait son joint. Il garda son casque autour de son cou, glissa son portable dans son jean, et sortit de sa chambre. Evidemment, il fut aussitôt attaqué par sa mère, qui rangeait la vaisselle.

"Tu sors chéri?

-Oui, comme tu peux le voir.

-Il est tard… Et tu as école demain…" Elle avait prit sa petite voix, comme si elle faisait une suggestion.

"Je sais." Elle lui lança un regard indescriptible, et ajouta, d'un ton plus assuré.

"Fais attention à toi. Et, je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu as l'air…" Il y eu un petit silence puis. "Amoureux."

Il dû prendre un air choqué, parce qu'elle sourit doucement et haussa les épaules.

"On sent ces choses là, nous les mamans. Je sais que nous ne sommes plus très proches, toi et moi, et que tu n'as sûrement pas envie de m'en parler mais… Madame Paige m'a parlé de l'arrêt de la psychothérapie. Alors si un jour tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir me voir, d'accord? Je ne la remplacerai jamais, mais… J'aimerais juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, que tu te confies à moi. Je veux être là pour toi, moi aussi. Je peux l'être."

Newt resta planté dans la salle à manger, sa mère de l'autre côté du bar de la cuisine, bien 3 minutes, avant de réagir. Amoureux. Il avait l'air amoureux. _Il avait l'air amoureux?_ C'était quoi ce bordel? Il.. Non, il…

"Newt." Une main hésitante se posa sur son épaule, et il leva les yeux, croisant ceux noisettes de sa mère, qui s'était approchée silencieusement. "Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop. Ça se voit sur ton visage." Ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air perplexe. "Arrête de penser. L'amour ne se pense pas, chéri. Il se vit. Il se respire. Tu as toujours eu ce côté à toujours tout intellectualiser de trop. Mais certaines choses, certains sentiments ne s'intellectualisent pas."

Le blond se contenta de soutenir son regard, et soudainement, il s'en voulut. Pour ses fuites face à elle, face à eux. Pour ses silences, pour son ressentiment. Pour sa colère, pour ses paroles acides. Pour son renfermement, et pour tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir cette dernière année, et même plus. Il avait été véritablement infâme avec eux. Et il réalisait ça, maintenant. D'un coup. Son coeur se serra, et sa gorge l'imita douloureusement.

"Je suis désolé, maman.."

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, qu'un murmure, mais il portait ce simple mot, _maman_ , qu'il n'avait pas prononcé depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle dut le constater aussi, car ses yeux s'humidifièrent, et elle retira sa main de l'épaule de son fils pour tenter de cacher ses larmes naissantes.

"Ne t'excuses pas…

-Si. Je vous les dois, ces excuses. J'ai récemment réalisé pas mal de choses, et … je sais que je vous ai fait souffrir. Je sais que j'ai été infâme avec vous, tout comme je l'ai été avec Minho et Ava. Je .. Je m'en veux."

Elle renifla, et Newt l'entraîna sur le canapé. Son père devait déjà être parti dans leur chambre, puisque le salon était désert.

Il retira son casque et le déposa plus loin, ainsi que son portable, ses clés et ses cigarettes. Il ne sortirait pas ce soir. Il n'allait pas partir maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils réussissaient enfin à communiquer.

Il récupéra la boîte à mouchoirs qui traînait sur la table basse et en tira un pour le tendre à sa mère. Elle l'accepta et le remercia d'un hochement de tête, avant de venir tamponner doucement ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle se fut reprise, elle s'excusa, et un petit silence les entoura. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment quoi dire, alors Newt pensa que c'était peut-être le moment, le moment d'y aller, le moment de parler, le moment de montrer que lui aussi voulait tenter de renouer les liens. Parce que même si elle l'avait agacé, même si elle l'avait énervé, c'était sa mère. Et il l'aimait. Elle comptait pour lui. Et c'était très étrange de se le dire.

"Thomas.

-C'est le prénom du garçon dont tu es amoureux?

-Oui."

Parce que oui, c'était le cas.

Oui, il était amoureux de Thomas.

Parce qu'il n'était plus temps de se mentir, de se voiler la face.

Oui, il l'aimait.

De toute les façons imaginables, et c'était fort, et son coeur résonnait en lui, battant la chamade. Sûrement parce que c'était la première fois qu'il osait le dire. Le formuler.

Maintenant, maintenant c'était réel.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

C'était dit.

C'était fait.

"Je suis sûre qu'il est merveilleux.

-Il l'est. Il est.. Il est gentil. Doux. Il est.. Il est tellement de choses."

Elle posa une main douce sur la sienne, qu'il avait laissé sur sa cuisse.

"Tu as l'air mieux ces derniers temps. Est-ce grâce à lui?

-Je crois. En partie. Il y a aussi Minho. Et Teresa.

-Qui est Teresa?

-C'est euh. Une amie. La meilleure amie de Thomas. Enfin, je savais pas au début."

Elle sourit doucement.

"Tu as envie de me parler de ce garçon? Tu as l'air d'en avoir envie."

Newt fit une petite moue.

"Je ne sais pas.

-Tu y penses trop, chéri. Arrête de te prendre la tête.

-J'essaie…

-Tu sais, parfois, il faut accepter de lâcher prise, accepter de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qu'on ressent.

-J'ai peur…

-Tu peux retomber amoureux. Tu as le droit. Tu peux échouer aussi, et nous serons là pour toi. Mais il vaut mieux échouer que fuir toute relation, non?

-Ava m'avait dit la même chose. Comme quoi je pouvais m'autoriser à avoir des sentiments.

-Bien sûr que tu peux t'y autoriser chéri. Bien sûr!" Ils se turent, et échangèrent un regard. "Et.. Comment est-il ce Thomas?"

-Brun, et euh… grand. Il est en terminale tu sais. S.

-Oh! Un scientifique. Et lui?

-Lui quoi?

-Est-ce qu'il t'aime bien?

-Oui. Oui, il m'aime bien.

-Alors raison de plus! Arrête d'utiliser le merveilleux cerveau dont je t'ai doté et aime le, ce garçon."

Oui. Oui, il allait le faire. Parce que lui aussi en avait foutrement ras le bol d'éviter ses sentiments, et de se réfugier dans sa carapace trop confortable. Parce que même s'il s'était libéré de sa chrysalide, sa carapace restait un second moyen de protection.

Mais il n'en voulait plus. Il voulait ressentir tout ce que Thomas pouvait lui faire ressentir, il voulait se heurter aux sentiments des autres, il voulait pleurer et avoir mal, parce que la souffrance serait la preuve qu'il était en vie. Encore. Encore et malgré tout. Envers et contre tout. Il était en vie.

Et il allait le rester.

Il allait rester en vie, définitivement.

Parce qu'il avait encore plein de choses à faire, plein de choses à voir.

Et son portable vibra, sur le canapé.

 **De : Tommy [ 22h39 ]**

 _Bonne nuit petit chat._

 _._

* * *

.

 **J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous avez été satisfaits.**

 **Je vous le redis, Neviy, et Val, je vous aime d'amour toutes les deux.**

 **See you next week, ou sur mon recueil de drabble, pour du plus léger!**


	11. Chapter XI

**Bien le bonjour, bien le bonjour!**

 **Je vous retrouve avec joie pour l'avant dernier chapitre! Next step : le 12, soit le dernier! Un épilogue viendra après, ne vous inquiétez pas!**

 **Remerciements, parce que je vous aime tous trop :**

 ** _Everythings_ : Je suis si heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs! Merci pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur!**

 _Kurome95_ **: Merci merci, tu es trop mignonne! Je suis contente d'avoir rendu cette scène réaliste, ça comptait pour moi! Et encore plus si on ressent les feelings de Thomas envers Newt! Les apparitions Minho / Teresa ont en effet pour but de rendre cette fiction plus légère, parce que je ne veux pas tourner dans le drama : c'est avant tout l'histoire d'une vie, et une vie ce n'est pas que du négatif! Et ça me tenait à cœur de mettre la maman, parce qu'elle est importante! Toutes les mamans le sont! Encore merci!**

 ** _Luciole_ : WAAAAH, toi je t'aime! J'ai trop souris devant ta review, je fooooonds! Tu es définitivement adorable AF. Merci de commenter et pour ton soutient! **

**_Eeyore17_ : Waw, savoir que j'ai fais verser une petite larme à quelqu'un, uniquement avec mes mots, ça me touche tellement. Merci deux milles fois à toi, je suis si .. y'a pas de mots non plus, my kokoro is dying! **

**_Val & Neviy_ : Je vous aime toujours plus chaque jour. FOREVER IN MY HEART, VALKICHI DOMINERA. Neviy, notre plus grande fan pour l'éternité. Je vous aime. Vraiment, merci pour toutes les fois où vous étiez là à me dire "Non c'est pas de la merde".**

 **Merci spéciaux à Val, qui prend tellement de temps à me lire et à me faire des commentaires constructifs. PS : Je n'aime pas poster sans toi. **

**Allez, bonne lecture les tocards.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Les jours, les semaines passaient. Le mois de juin venait de commencer, et avec lui les révisions des Terminales pour le Baccalauréat tant redouté. Et bien que Teresa et Thomas aient des notes plus que convenables, eux aussi étaient en panique. Ils ne sortaient plus, et consacraient leur temps à faire ces ignobles petites fiches bristol de couleurs aléatoires selon les matières. Newt et Minho, délaissés, avaient, par dépit, commencer aussi à réviser pour le bac de sciences qu'ils devaient valider cette année, et avec des points d'avance de préférence. Sauf qu'ils étaient tout sauf motivés, et qu'ils faisaient tout sauf apprendre. Cette matière avait été insupportable toute l'année, et malgré qu'ils soient dans deux filières et deux classes différentes, ils avaient mot pour mot le même cours. Gage de qualité de leur professeur.

Et donc, c'était dans l'optique de travailler, d'apprendre, voir même de découvrir ce fameux cours qu'ils s'étaient rejoints chez Minho, ce samedi après-midi. Toute la motivation du monde était arrivé avec Newt, et ses cahiers. Puis, ils s'étaient posés sur le lit, avaient ouverts sur le chapitre 3, et … et ils en étaient toujours au même point. Incompréhensible. Les titres n'étaient même pas soulignés, et les notes étaient prises de façon plus ou moins sérieuses. Plutôt moins que plus, en fait.

"Est-ce que t'as compris quelque chose à ce truc?"

La question du coréen resta suspendue en l'air, pendant que Newt attrapait le cours de son meilleur ami pour comparer. La même catastrophe.

"Les ES sont pas censés être meilleur que les L en sciences ?

-Sûrement avant que je rejoigne leurs rangs alors."

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, et reposa la cahier.

"Fais chier. J'ai besoin de points d'avance au cas où je merde l'année prochaine moi…

-Stresse pas, tu n'as pas besoin de points d'avance! Tu es trop intelligent et bilingue pour ça. Rien qu'avec anglais et ton autre truc là -

-Littérature anglaise.

-Ouais, bah rien qu'avec ces deux trucs tu l'as, ton putain de bac.

-Je suis pas infaillible, et ça suffira pas, tocard.

-Tu m'as compris! Pour toi ça va juste vouloir dire parler dans ta langue mat'. C'est super facile… Moi je parle comme une vache espagnole.

-Bha au moins t'auras la moyenne en LV2.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es drôle ma parole. T'as sucé un clown ce matin, ou c'était juste Thomas?"

Newt soupira, mi-amusé mi-agacé.

"Faut arrêter avec ça.

-Ah bah, mettez vous en couple et on verra ma poule!"

Le blond roula des yeux, et se pencha sur son cours. Un mois, plus même, était passé depuis… leur promesse? Leur déclaration? Sa révélation? Il ne savait pas trop comment penser à ce souvenir. Cette journée avait été si spéciale, si brutale, tant émotionnellement que psychologiquement, qu'il avait du mal à s'en rappeler avec précision. Mais depuis, ils avaient été un peu plus proches chaque jour. Les surnoms, les sourires, les discussions sans intérêt et les disputes futiles - juste pour voir le regard de l'autre s'animer un peu plus -, les contacts de moins en moins discrets et les moments juste à deux, tout ça était devenu leur quotidien. C'était des détails, des "Attends-moi après ton cours", des "Je te raccompagne", des "On se voit?". C'était des messages, c'était des regards, c'était des instants éphémères et uniques, qu'ils aimaient un peu trop, et qu'ils chérissaient, chacun de leur côté. C'était aussi de la frustration, de la colère, de l'agacement. Contre l'autre, contre soi-même. Contre Newt, qui n'avançait pas. Contre Thomas, qui n'osait rien. Contre eux deux, contre leur débordement de sentiments, contre leur respect l'un de l'autre, contre tout. Contre Teresa et Minho, qui se moquaient d'eux. Contre Ben, qui avait rendu Newt si angoissé. Si angoissé d'être amoureux et de l'assumer, si angoissé d'être amoureux et de le vivre, de le revendiquer, si angoissé d'être amoureux et en couple. Si angoissé d'être touché, et embrassé.

Et Newt détestait ça. Ce sentiment de rester bloqué, 3 pas derrière Thomas, sans pouvoir le rattraper. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il tentait un pas en avant, quelque chose le retenait. Sa conscience, ses souvenirs, son anxiété. Il se disait qu'il allait tout gâcher, tout briser. Il s'en voulait, puis s'en félicitait. Puis s'en voulait à nouveau, et il finissait toujours par se convaincre que bientôt, il ferait un pas vers Thomas. Mais il ne le faisait jamais, ce pas. Et juillet approchait, trop vite, trop rapidement.

Le temps était un putain de TGV, et Newt était en train de le louper. De louper toutes les choses bien qu'il aurait pu faire avant que Teresa et Thomas ne partent à la fac. Parce que l'année prochaine, ils ne seraient plus là. L'année prochaine, Minho serait seul sur la piste de course, l'année prochaine, Newt serait seul dans les gradins à le chercher des yeux. L'année prochaine, personne ne le ferait voler, et personne ne lui sourirait comme Teresa le faisait depuis le début. Ils seraient juste eux deux, comme au _bon vieux temps._ Mais bizarrement, ce bon vieux temps ne lui manquait pas. Pire, il ne voulait pas le retrouver. Non, il voulait rester avec eux, avec eux tous. Avec eux, autour de cette table de pique-nique moisie, à débattre sur le restaurant où ils iraient dépenser les tickets restau de leurs parents. Il voulait encore de leurs discussions débiles, encore de leurs jeux de cartes incompréhensibles. Il voulait encore du temps avec eux, encore plus de temps. Il voulait l'éternité. Il ne voulait pas les regarder s'éloigner et disparaître. Il ne voulait pas les voir une fois par mois, et les regarder devenir adulte sans lui, sans eux. Il voulait être avec eux, il voulait être près d'eux. Il voulait manger avec eux toute les semaines, il voulait voir Thomas lui sourire, et l'entendre l'appeler "Petit Chat". Il voulait entendre Minho se moquer, et Teresa fangirler. Il voulait voir ces deux là ensembles. Il voulait avoir le courage d'aller voir Thomas pour le laisser l'aimer. Il voulait vraiment ce courage.

Mais il n'avait rien d'autre qu'une boule dans la gorge, le ventre et le cœur. Rien d'autre que sa peur, son angoisse et sa rancœur.

Et c'était insupportable, de se regarder ne rien faire alors qu'il aurait pu faire plus. Mais il n'arrivait pas. Pas à se lancer. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quand le dire. Ni comment, ni .. Ni rien du tout. Alors il attendait. En se disant que peut-être Thomas allait le faire, ce pas. En espérant qu'il se retourne, lui attrape la main et le tire jusqu'à lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'une fois cet infernal pas fait, ça irait. Il fallait juste que quelqu'un le fasse.

"Newtyyyyyy!

-Mh?"

Le blond releva la tête, quittant ses pensées. Ça avait pourtant bien démarré, mais elles avaient tournées sombres. Comme souvent…

"Tu étais parti. Tu pensais à quoi?"

Et l'air sérieux et concerné de Minho l'incita à délivrer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être le seul à ressentir ça, si?

"Au bac. Enfin, pas les notes, parce qu'on sait tout les deux que Thomas et Tess' vont l'avoir. Plus au reste. A quand ils seront partis. A nous, sans eux. A la piste de course qui va être vide et à nos débats à deux pour le repas. On va être comme avant, et putain, ça me fait même pas plaisir.

-Honnêtement? Moi non plus.

-J'ai peur qu'on perde nos liens. Qu'on leur parle plus, qu'ils nous parlent plus. Et si tout ce qu'on avait construit disparaissait? Et si Thomas m'oubliait? Et si tout ça c'était… rien?

-Eh, Newt! Dis pas n'importe quoi. Thomas est amoureux de toi. Il va pas t'oublier ou arrêter de t'aimer juste parce qu'il va partir dans un autre établissement. Et puis… notre amitié est trop forte non? Enfin, j'espère. Je fais le mec mais au fond je flippe aussi, tu sais. J'ai pas envie de les perdre. Puis Teresa…

-Teresa quoi?

-Je crois que je l'aime vraiment, Newt.

-Je sais, Min. Je sais. On est tous les deux dans la merde, hein?

-Ouais. Totalement. Même si toi t'as juste à dire un mot pour l'avoir, ton Thomas.

-C'est difficile, de le dire. J'y arrive pas. Sinon je l'aurais déjà fait, crois-moi…

-Mais tu sais qu'il t'aime. Tu sais que c'est réciproque. Moi j'ai pas les couilles d'aller la voir pour lui dire.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés! Ça veut bien dire quelque chose non?

-Bah, j'en sais rien. Elle était bourrée tu sais… Attend, comment tu sais?"

Newt laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

"Thomas me l'a dit. Le soir où on est allés au bar.

-T'aurais pu me le dire…"

Sa voix était boudeuse, et le blond tapota son bras.

"Allez, _toi_ t'aurais pu me le dire.

-Je savais pas comment le prendre… Je suis perdu. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me lance des signaux puis l'instant d'après, non.

-Tu t'en fous. Va la voir et déballe. Après tu vas t'en vouloir… Crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour te parler des regrets. Puis merde, pourquoi je suis en train de faire le conseiller en amour? Je suis encore plus paumé que toi!"

L'asiatique éclata brusquement de rire, et Newt sourit doucement. Ils restèrent quelques minutes là, dans cette ambiance plus détendue, et le blond finit par reprendre la parole.

"Non sérieusement, Min. Vas-y. Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre?

-Son amitié…

-Elle va pas cesser de t'apprécier pour ça. Pas Tessy. Tu la connais, c'est pas son style.

-Je flippe, Newty. J'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de truc. J'ai super envie de la protéger. J'ai même pas envie de la sauter!

-Minho!

-Enfin si peut-être un peu, ma-

-MINHO. Je ne veux pas savoir ça!"

L'asiatique gloussa bêtement quelques secondes et secoua sa tête, reprenant son air sérieux.

"En tout cas, je crois qu'on est tous les deux bien mordus, blondinet."

Et la discussion se clôtura sur cette phrase, qui résumait un peu trop bien leur situation douteuse.

.

* * *

.

Et le temps continua de passer.

Les jours continuèrent de défiler, les heures de couler.

C'était rapide, trop rapide. Newt regardait la deadline se rapprocher, cette putain de deadline à laquelle il était sûr de tout perdre. Et il restait planté sur place, à attendre. Non, il n'attendait pas. Il parlait, il souriait, il révisait. Comme si tout allait parfaitement bien, comme s'il n'était pas mort de trouille au fond de lui. Comme si son coeur ne s'emballait pas un peu plus chaque jour passé près de Thomas, comme si son amitié pour Teresa ne cessait pas de grandir. Comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas serein, pas du tout. Il rêvait du brun, de lui, et d'eux deux ensembles. Et c'était pour le moins… perturbant. Car si même son inconscient le poussait à faire un pas vers Thomas, alors c'était la fin. Il devenait presque fou, à attendre, attendre. A s'inquiéter, à se torturer l'esprit sur le _après_.

Il soupira, lourdement. Parce qu'il s'agaçait. Parce que même Minho et Teresa avançaient plus que lui. Même eux! Il tira sur sa clope, et observa la cendre se consumer, pendant que ses abrutis de potes tentaient de communiquer avec lui.

"Newt, tu veux pas nous interroger sur nos cours?

-Tess', vos trucs de biochimie ça m'intéresse pas...

-Au moins l'anglais!

-Pas envie d'entendre vos accents de merde."

La brune râla, et Minho pouffa en tapotant son bras.

"Allez, je peux te poser les questions moi!

-Nan, tu seras pas sérieux!

-Si!"

Elle secoua la tête et donna un coup de pied à Thomas sous la table.

"Demande à ton mec s'il peut pas le faire! Il nous écoute pas.

-Mh, faux. Je vous écoute.

-Alors défend moi! Je passe pour la méchante alors que _tout le monde_ sait que Minho n'est jamais sérieux.

-Non."

Thomas, à sa gauche, rit contre sa main, et passa doucement un bras autour des épaules du blond.

"Allez mon chat, fais-nous réviser. Je te ferais Madame Bovary en échange!

-Je connais déjà.

-Alors Œdipe!"

Newt soupira et laissa tomber. Il ne pouvait pas résister à Thomas. Depuis quand était-il aussi faible en fait?

"Donne ton truc vas-y. Vous faites chier.

-Merci!"

Et le brun se pencha pour embrasser la tempe de Newt, pile à la lisière de ses cheveux indisciplinés. Le blond fit comme si le frisson qui le parcourut n'était pas, encore une fois, stupéfiant de brutalité, et attrapa la fiche que Teresa lui tendait, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il savait qu'ils ressemblaient déjà à un couple, il savait que Teresa et Minho n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'ils franchissent le pas. Mais quel pas? Quel barrière restait-il encore à briser? Il avait l'impression d'avoir totalement piétiné ce qu'il était avant, enfin, après Ben. Il ne se reconnaissait presque plus. Mais qu'importe, au fond. Parce qu'il était bien. Pas pour longtemps. Mais il l'était.

Alors il mit toute sa bonne volonté à leur poser des questions, parce que tant qu'il était bloqué, il n'avait que ça. Que des sourires et des contacts volés. Et il tentait d'ignorer la partie de lui qui saignait parce qu'elle voulait Thomas _tout entier_. Pas seulement des moments fugaces et éphémères. Il le voulait tout le temps, tout les jours. De toutes les façons imaginables. Il le voulait.

Et il n'avait plus qu'à écouter son coeur, pour la première fois depuis des mois, pour réussir à l'avoir. Parce qu'il le pouvait. Il pouvait avoir ce garçon fantastique à ses côtés, encore plus intensément que maintenant. Il devait juste arrêter d'être stupide, et de trop réfléchir.

.

* * *

.

 **De : Tommy [ 19h36 ]**

 _Tu veux sortir manger?_

 **A : Tommy [ 19h39 ]**

 _Maintenant? En pleine semaine?_

 **De : Tommy [ 19h42 ]**

 _Tu n'as pas envie?_

 **A : Tommy [ 19h47 ]**

 _Je suis fatigué._

 **De : Tommy [ 19h49 ]**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, Newt? Tu as l'air distant…_

 **De : Tommy [ 20h05 ]**

 _Tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de répondre?_

 **De : Tommy [ 20h12 ]**

 _Répond abruti, ou je t'appelle._

 **A : Tommy [ 20h13 ]**

 _N'appelle pas._

 **De : Tommy [ 20h15 ]**

 _Alors parle moi! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

 **A : Tommy [ 20h18 ]**

 _C'est rien._

 **De : Tommy [ 20h19 ]**

 _Dis moi._

 **A : Tommy [ 20h21 ]**

 _C'est rien je te dis. Me soule pas._

 **De : Tommy [ 20h22 ]**

 _Je t'appelle._

 **[ 20h22 ] Un appel en absence de : Tommy.**

 **De : Tommy [ 20h25 ]**

 _Décroche ou je te jure que je vais te spammer._

 **[ 20h27 ] Deux appels en absence de : Tommy.**

 **De : Tommy [ 20h35 ]**

 _Newt... Pourquoi tu veux pas me parler?_

 **De : Tommy [ 20h43 ]**

 _Mon chat?_

 **De : Tommy [ 20h56 ]**

 _Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?_

 **[ 21h02 ] Un appel en absence de : Tommy.**

 **A : Tommy [ 21h17 ]**

 _J'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes._

 _J'ai peur que tu m'oublies._

 _J'ai peur que tu arrêtes de m'aimer après le lycée._

 _T'es content? Maintenant arrête de me harceler._

 **De : Tommy [ 21h19 ]**

 _Oh, Newt… Tu t'es pris la tête pour ça? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas juste parlé?_

 **De : Tommy [ 21h21 ]**

 _J'ai envie de te voir._

 **A : Tommy [ 21h32 ]**

 _Non, crois-moi._

 **De : Tommy [ 21h33 ]**

 _Est-ce que tu pleures?_

 **A : Tommy [ 21h34 ]**

 _Oui._

 **[ 21h34 ] Un appel en absence de : Tommy.**

 **A : Tommy [ 21h35 ]**

 _Je t'ai dis non, espèce de tocard._

 **De : Tommy [ 21h36 ]**

 _Ça fait rien, je voulais juste entendre ta voix sur la messagerie._

 **A : Tommy [ 21h37 ]**

… _Je dois répondre quoi?_

 **[ 21h38 ] Un appel en absence de : Tommy.**

 **De : Tommy [ 21h42 ]**

 _Écoute ton répondeur._

 **-Vous êtes bien sûr la messagerie de : Newt. Veuillez laisser votre message après le bip. BIIIIP-**

 **Salut Newt. Je savais que tu allais pas répondre. Tu fais toujours ça quand t'es mal. Tu réponds plus. Tu penses que la solution c'est d'éviter les gens qui peuvent t'aider? C'est bête. Encore plus que moi et Minho réunis, tu vois. Y'a des jours où j'aurais envie de te secouer pour que tu arrêtes avec tes idées noires, parce que tu te mets mal pour aucune putain de raison. Je vais sûrement être coupé par ta messagerie donc j'abrège. On va pas arrêter de se voir après notre bac. Teresa et moi, on t'aime trop pour ça. Tu comptes trop pour nous. Pour moi, c'est encore pire. T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais ça? Je t'aime. Je vais pas te lâcher. Teresa aussi, elle t'aime. J'essaie pas de me justifier, c'est juste que… Non, laisse tomber. Je t'aime, Newton Isaac. Alors arrête de penser à des choses stupides qui n'arriver-**

 **-Votre enregistrement à atteint la durée maximale autorisée.-**

 **A : Tommy [ 21h56 ]**

 _Merci._

 _Pour tout._

.

.

Et après ce soir là, tout semblait différent, tout en étant étrangement similaire.

C'était les mêmes sourires, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes contacts. Mais les regards et leur intensité, les messages et leurs sous-entendus, ça, c'était différent.

Et Newt aimait ça. Il aimait les yeux profondément aimant de Thomas sur lui. Il aimait ses gestes tendres à son égard. Il aimait ses SMS adorables et taquins.

 _Il l'aimait._

C'était définitif.

Il avait renoncé à nier ou à rejeter cette idée. Parce que c'était trop tard pour ça. Trop tard pour paniquer à propos de ses sentiments. De toute façon, il s'était résigné à une chose : il était amoureux. C'était clair et net, et même un peu trop. Il aurait aimé, il aurait _préféré_ dire qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas, mais c'était faux. Parce qu'en fait, il se reconnaissait. Il reconnaissait son lui d'avant. Le Newt encore innocent et prêt à donner son coeur au premier venu. Sauf que cette fois-ci, son coup d'essai était passé. Il jouait dans la cour des grands maintenant, et il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

Mais qu'importe, parce que même après des nuits et des nuits blanches, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que Thomas était une possible erreur.

Et s'il l'avait pensé au début, s'il avait pensé qu'il devait encore rester seul et que les sentiments allaient l'affaiblir, alors il avait eu raison, quelque part. Mais ça, c'était une pensée de sa partie sombre et noire, de la pieuvre Dépression. Lui, au fond de lui-même, dans son coeur et sa raison, il savait que si Dépression refusait d'accorder sa confiance, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur que si elle accepte, elle soit engloutie par le rayonnement de Thomas.

Ce qui allait arriver. Peut-être pas maintenant, peut-être pas dans 3 semaines, mais un jour. Newt le savait, il le sentait. L'effet de Thomas sur lui, c'était la chose la plus positive qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti. Et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il adorait se sentir comme ça.

A quel moment son esprit avait-il tourné aussi guimauve? Aussi.. faible?

Clairement depuis Thomas.

"Newt!"

Le regard du blond se fixa sur le trottoir d'en face, où un garçon agitait sa main dans sa direction. Il haussa un sourcil en le regardant traverser sans regarder la route, et accueilli Thomas d'un petit sourire en coin

"Salut Tommy.

-Salut Newt.

-Tiens, je suis Newt maintenant?

-T'es con. Tu te plains toujours de mes surnoms…

-Parce qu'ils sont animaliers.

-Bah c'est pas de ma faute si tu ressembles à un petit animal…

-Tu t'enfonces."

Le brun haussa les épaules, et sourit en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Newt.

"Alors, on va voir belle-maman?

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes lourds…"

Oui. Parce que toute la semaine, Minho et Teresa s'étaient amusés à les charrier parce que Newt voulait "présenter" Thomas à sa mère. Sauf que le mot _présentation_ n'avait pas été prononcé une seule fois. Il avait juste eu le malheur de dire que le brun allait venir chez lui, et que sa mère serait sûrement là. Et de là était parti la blague la plus lourde de la planète : insinuer le plus de fois possible que Newt allait présenter son "petit ami" à sa mère.

Et même s'il préférait en rigoler, au fond de lui, il était sincèrement agacé. Il avait la détestable impression que ses amis lui mettait la pression à propos de sa relation avec Thomas, et c'était insupportable. Il venait tout juste de faire un pas tellement grand qu'aucun mot ne pouvait le décrire, et ils le poussait à faire encore plus? Ok, il comprenait que ce soit frustrant de les voir se tourner autour, mais ils étaient mal placés pour parler. Très mal placés.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez les Isaac, et Newt sentit brusquement son estomac se serrer. Il lutta pour ne pas vomir, en maudissant son corps d'être aussi réceptif à ses états d'âmes. Parce que _merde_. Sa mère allait rencontrer Thomas. Et elle savait qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et il avait beau lui faire confiance, il stressait. Il voulait qu'elle aime Thomas. Autant que lui l'aimait. Il voulait qu'elle aussi elle sourit en voyant son sourire chaleureux, et qu'elle voit dans son regard toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il pouvait offrir. Il voulait plein de choses, sauf monter dans cet immeuble et dire à sa mère "Je te présente Thomas.". Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Parce que ce garçon brun était devenu une partie de sa vie, comme ça, sans demander, et qu'il ne comptait visiblement pas partir maintenant.

Il enfonça ses clés dans la porte, et la poussa à contrecœur. Thomas pénétra à sa suite, et la porte claqua derrière eux. C'était intenable d'être aussi fébrile, bordel.

"Newt? C'est toi?

-Oui, maman. Je suis avec quelqu'un."

Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de la cuisine, et sa mère en sortit, son tablier à la main. Elle détacha ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son fils, et offrit un sourire amical au brun.

Et c'était le moment.

"Maman, c'est Thomas. Tommy, je te présente ma maman, Katherine."

Il regarda Thomas s'avancer et serrer la main de sa mère, qui l'inspectait de son regard métallique.

"Enchantée Thomas. Je suis contente de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même!"

Et Newt suivit des yeux leur échange de regard. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent la main, une sorte de pacte tacite semblait s'être passé. Thomas hocha la tête, et sa mère lui sourit.

"Si vous voulez quelque chose à manger, servez-vous. N'hésitez pas.

-Je sais maman."

Il attendit quelques secondes, que l'espèce d'ambiance bizarre que s'était installée retombe, et tira le brun par l'avant-bras jusqu'à sa chambre.

"C'était quoi ça? Avec ma mère?"

Demanda-t-il dès qu'il eut la porte fermée. Thomas sourit et l'attira brusquement contre son torse, refermant ses bras autour de lui.

Ça aussi c'était devenu une habitude. De le serrer contre lui n'importe quand, comme ça, sans aucune raison. Et Newt se laissait faire. Peut-être qu'il aimait bien, même s'il était totalement incapable de prendre ses putains de bras et de serrer Thomas en retour.

La voix du brun s'éleva tout prêt de son oreille, basse et forte à la fois. Et comme toujours, le coeur du blond fit un bond stupide en sentant son souffle contre sa peau.

"Tu sais, je comprends. Je comprends que tu n'arrives pas à me rendre les câlins. Que tu n'ailles pas vers moi. Que tu gardes tes distances. Je comprends tout ça. Et je sais que je dois être patient. Je sais que ça finira par marcher. J'y crois. Alors ne te force pas. Ne panique pas. Ça ira. Toi et moi, ça ira. Quoi qu'il arrive."

Il lâcha doucement Newt, et sa main effleura sa joue, avec une tendresse à pleurer.

Et le souffle du blond était presque coupé par ces mots si rassurants et par ce geste si … amoureux? Oui, ça l'était. Et ça le bouleversait, plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

Sa voix était plus basse lorsqu'il répondit dans un souffle.

"Je sais…"

Thomas lui sourit, et sa main se retira de sa joue, laissant le coeur de Newt étrangement vide. C'était fou comme il s'était habitué vite aux mains du brun sur lui.

"Bon, on fait comme prévu ou tu as une autre idée d'occupation?"

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et frappa le bras de Thomas, en lui désignant son lit.

"Tu peux t'asseoir dessus, je vais prendre la chaise de bureau.

-Pourquoi tu viens pas avec moi?

-Parce que je dois étendre ma jambe.

-Tu peux l'étendre ici…

-Allez, donne moi tes cours d'anglais, que je refasses tout.

-Ah bah dis donc, ça va les chevilles, Monsieur Je-Lis-Du-George-Orwell-En-VO ?

-Tu m'as demandé de t'aider à gérer pour le bac? Alors tais-toi ou je ne serais pas coopératif.

-Hey! Je te rappelle que je vais t'aider aussi."

Newt haussa des épaules. En vérité, lorsque Thomas lui avait demandé son aide, il n'avait demandé la sienne que parce qu'il savait que le brun stressait trop, et qu'il devait décompresser. Et lui expliquer les bases avait semblé être la bonne chose à faire.

Et en le regardant lui parler des neutrons et des protons, dans des gestes emballés, les yeux pleins de vie et d'intelligence, il ne regretta pas.

Et merde, ça aussi c'était nouveau. Le regard qu'il posait sur lui. Il savait, il _sentait_ que c'était différent. C'était admiratif, doux. Putain, lui aussi il le voulait, ce garçon. Il n'arrivait juste pas à sortir cette boule de sa gorge pour lui dire. Parce que c'était trop bizarre, trop différent de son caractère de cette dernière année.

Mais tant pis, parce qu'il avait finit par l'accepter, et il s'était résolu à être amoureux.

Amoureux. Un mot qui fait peur autant qu'il réjouit. Un mot qui blesse autant qu'il fait du bien. Un mot d'adulte, un mot qui serre le coeur et le ventre. Un mot qui fait rire et pleurer, un mot doux et dur.

Mais cette fois, oui, cette fois-là, ce mot serait doux.

Aussi doux que les yeux de Thomas, que ses doigts, que ses mots.

.

-X-

.

Assit à table, autour d'un plat de lasagnes végétariennes, Newt chipotait face à son assiette. Il avait la gorge nouée, pour la simple et stupide raison que sa mère n'avait pas pipé un mot depuis le départ de Thomas, en fin d'après-midi. Il s'était attendu à un récapitulatif, à une sorte de briefing. Mais non, rien. Et pourtant, ces dernières semaines, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils discutaient, et Newt se confiait quelques fois.

Ca lui faisait un bien fou, de retrouver sa mère. Et il s'en voulait, parce qu'il réalisait qu'il l'avait faite souffrir un peu trop.

"Newt, tu ne manges pas?

-Si, si.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-C'est rien papa."

Fin de la discussion.

Avec son père, ça ne s'était pas arrangé, visiblement. Même s'il faisait des efforts, il n'avait de toute façon jamais été très proche de lui. Il travaillait beaucoup, et était souvent absent.

Fin de la réflexion.

Fin du repas.

"Je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle, tu m'aides mon chéri?"

Il hocha la tête, silencieusement, et après avoir débarrassé, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans l'évier, et Newt la regarda agir comme d'habitude, sans se douter que l'esprit de son fils tournait à cent kilomètres heure.

"Tu ne l'aimes pas?"

Elle leva les yeux du plat qu'elle frottait, et lui sourit.

"C'était ça qui te tracassait? Ma rencontre avec Thomas?

-Tu n'as rien dit…

-Je ne voyais pas quoi dire.

-Je.. je ne sais pas."

Elle essuya ses mains, et se tourna vers son fils.

"J'aime la façon dont ce garçon te regarde, Newt. J'aime la tendresse qu'il met dans ses gestes à ton égard, et je pense qu'il est très observateur et intelligent. Il a sûrement compris à la seconde même où nos regards se sont croisés que je comptais sur lui.

-Pour quoi?

-Pour t'aimer correctement."

Le blond mordilla sa lèvre, gêné.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ok?

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. C'est aussi mon rôle, après tout. Mais je te fais confiance, et je lui fais confiance. Il a l'air d'être un garçon bien. Il peut te donner exactement ce que tu désires, mais seulement si tu lui parles de _tes_ désirs. Mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui…"

Il souffla sa réponse du bout des lèvres, et doucement, sa mère posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Chéri, tu es à deux doigts du bonheur, je le sens, je le sais. Laisse le venir à toi, ouvre toi à lui."

Et il hocha la tête.

Parce que oui, il était temps de laisser le bonheur le frapper, lui aussi.

Il était temps de dire _fuck_ à Ben, et d'avancer.

Il était temps d'ouvrir le livre Thomas, et de commencer à l'écrire.

.

* * *

.

 **MES LECTEURS C'EST LES MEILLEURS**

 **PS2 : Ceux qui lisent et qui commentent pas, je vous vois. Aimez-moi, svp.**


	12. Chapter XII

**/!\ Dans ce chapitre, en exclusivité : je devais absolument caser le mot " chemisette", en réf à Neviy, et au fou rire qu'on s'est tapé grâce à _ces_** _ **choses.**_ **Spoil : notre avis est celui de Minho.**

 **Anyway, mes amours. Dernier chapitre. Enfin, l'épilogue viendra la semaine prochaine, pour la fête nationale (je ne me sens plus), ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Je rappelle à Salomé, qui est censée lire ce chapitre lundi 9 Juillet, que cette fiction est pour toi babe. J'espère que tu l'aimes.**

 **Mentions spéciales aux revieweurs qui se sont manifestés sur le chapitre 11, merci donc à Flore, Akane-tan, Putrida et Thoriel. N'hésitez pas à commenter ici aussi 8D**

 **Toujours milles mercis à Kurome95, Luciole (tes reviews, je les aime et je les chéris.) et Lyra Morgana, mes fidèles, keurkeur.**

 **Val, poster sans toi, c'est la tristesse.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Et ça avait commencé.

La semaine des examens, en même temps que le soleil avait pointé son nez.

La chaleur les caressait aussi violemment que les épreuves les brutalisaient.

Newt et Minho avaient passés leurs trois examens, et, libérés, passaient leurs journées à traîner en pyjama chez eux, en attendant la fin du bac des terminales. Ils s'ennuyaient, clairement. Evidemment, Thomas et Newt parlaient par sms, et Newt était donc au courant de l'avancée psychologique du brun, qui n'allait pas en s'améliorant, au contraire. Plus les jours défilaient, plus les épreuves passaient, plus il était persuadé qu'il allait échouer. Et le blond était sûr du contraire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, inactif depuis bientôt presque 3 heures. Il fit défiler sa conversation avec Thomas, en tirant la couette jusqu'à son menton, et relut leurs derniers messages en date, du matin même.

 **De : Tommy [ 6h05 ]**

 _T'es debout?_

 **A : Tommy [ 6h06 ]**

 _Oui._

 **De : Tommy [ 6h08 ]**

 _J'suis pas bien, je le sens mal là_

 **A : Tommy [ 6h09 ]**

 _Arrête de paniquer, tu vas réussir, c'est que des maths. C'est ta matière._

 **De : Tommy [ 6h11 ]**

 _Tu dis ça parce que TOI tu as réussis ta matière. J'emmerde les maths. Madame Bovary, je t'emmerde._

 **A : Tommy [ 6h15 ]**

 _Arrête de l'insulter._

 **De : Tommy [ 6h24 ]**

 _Comment t'as pu lire cette chose 6 fois?_

 **A : Tommy [ 6h26 ]**

 _C'est bien, Flaubert._

 **De : Tommy [ 6h28 ]**

 _Non. Je vais me laver monsieur le littéraire, je reviens._

 **De : Tommy [ 7h01 ]**

 _T'aurais pu répondre quand même_

 **A : Tommy [ 7h03 ]**

 _Pour quoi faire?_

 **De : Tommy [ 7h06 ]**

 _Laisse tomber. Je pars dans 5 minutes._

 **A : Tommy [ 7h07 ]**

 _T'as mangé?_

 **De : Tommy [ 7h08 ]**

 _Pour quoi faire?_

 **A : Tommy [ 7h09 ]**

… _._

 **De : Tommy [ 7h10 ]**

 _Oui, j'ai mangé après ma douche, d'où le blanc de 30 minutes._

 **De : Tommy [ 7h36 ]**

 _J'suis au lycée, je cherche Tee_

 **De : Tommy [ 7h43 ]**

 _Je l'ai trouvée_

 **De : Tommy [ 7h44 ]**

 _Newt, je te hais tu es dans ton lit et moi je me chie dessus #teresa_

 **A : Tommy [ 7h45 ]**

 _J'espère que t'as mis un pantalon marron, Tess..._

 **De : Tommy [ 7h46 ]**

 _Elle dit qu'elle t'emmerde, et moi je rigole fort_

 **De : Tommy [ 7h54 ]**

 _On est dans la salle, je te dis quand je suis sorti_

 **A : Tommy [ 7h55 ]**

 _Oui._

 **A : Tommy [ 7h58 ]**

 _Courage._

Et il se trouvait con, à fixer son dernier message, comme s'il espérait qu'un nouveau apparaisse sur son écran. Il n'était que 11h02, il était évidemment que Thomas n'allait pas sortir tout de suite. Le connaissant, il s'était mis la pression pour rien et il allait passer 4h à résoudre des problèmes qu'il trouvait trop faciles mais qu'il refaisait 5 fois pour être sûr. Ce mec était un véritable génie des maths, mais il flippait de rater son équation. C'était à la fois mignon et débile.

Le blond finit par reposer son téléphone sur la table de nuit, et sortit de son lit en baillant. Il rejoignit la cuisine en grimaçant, parce que sa jambe était vraiment raide, ce matin.

"Chéri, ça va?

-Je sais pas trop, ma jambe me fait mal…

-On devrait peut-être appeler le docteur Agnes…

-Non, ça devrait passer.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, maman."

Il attrapa sa tasse, en soupirant. S'il allait la voir, il était évident que Teresa serait mise au courant, et il refusait qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à son bac. Alors tant pis, il prendrait son mal en patience.

"Comment tu dors en ce moment? J'ai l'impression que c'est mieux, non?"

Newt hésita, puis hocha lentement la tête pendant que sa mère versait du chocolat chaud dans son mug.

"Merci. Oui, ça va. Je.. je crois que je me sens mieux.

-A propos de quoi?

-De mon sommeil, de mes amis, de tout. J'ai arrêté de prendre autant d'anxiolytiques, et tu sais quoi? Je me sens plus libre qu'avant."

Elle s'assit en face de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Vraiment? Je suis contente…"

Elle tendit une main hésitante, et Newt la laissa prendre la sienne, et étreindre ses doigts.

"Je suis heureuse, Newt. Je sais que ça a été un peu n'importe quoi ces derniers temps. Entre ton mal-être et nous, qui n'arrivions pas à gérer ça, on a tous un peu merdé. Mais maintenant, on va aller mieux, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, maman on va aller mieux... "

Et il vit dans les yeux de sa mère que malgré son sourire, elle refoulait un tas de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas versée pendant une année.

Et comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles et qu'ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, il sentit son coeur et sa gorge se serrer, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ce goût amer de la bouche.

Le goût amer de la culpabilité.

.

* * *

.

C'était le dernier jour.

Le dernier jour, la dernière épreuve.

Et ensuite, ils seraient libres. Ensuite, ils partiraient.

Ensuite, ils ne traineraient plus dans le lycée, sur les gradins ou sur leur table de pique-nique.

Thomas et Teresa.

Et le coeur de Newt était lourd, terriblement lourd.

Et Minho avait dû le sentir, avec son flair infaillible de meilleur ami, et l'avait traîné dans un café, celui où ils allaient souvent, _avant._ Il n'avait jamais osé le ramener ici, ni lui proposer, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, qui même un an et demi après leur faisait toujours de l'oeil. C'était fou comme cet endroit avait une ambiance qu'ils aimaient. Sûrement les canapés et les fauteuils confortables, ou alors les serveurs excessivement souriants et aimables. Un d'eux s'approcha de leur table, et Minho s'exclama d'un ton joyeux.

"Winston! Putain mec, tu bosses toujours là?"

Newt avait levé les yeux, et il échangea un petit sourire avec le jeune pakistanais qui se tenait en face d'eux, et laissa Minho faire la conversation.

Ils avaient rencontrés Winston ici, dans ce café cosy qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement. A force de venir toutes les semaines, voir deux fois par semaines, ils avaient été repérés des serveurs, et s'étaient liés d'amitié avec Winston, celui qui s'occupait du secteur où ils avaient l'habitude de s'installer.

Et ils avaient discuté pas mal de fois, Winston prenant ses pauses en s'asseyant avec eux, ils avaient rigolé, ils s'étaient racontés des histoires persos. Et puis du jour au lendemain, ils avaient disparus. Newt pouvait assez imaginer l'inquiétude qui avait dû prendre leur presque-ami en ne les voyant plus.

"Et du coup, t'es monté en grade ou c'est comment?

-Bah écoute, je forme les petits nouveaux, c'est déjà pas mal hein!

-Bah ouais, c'est clair!

-Mais du coup vous, vous n'êtes pas morts? Honnêtement, ça vous aurait tués de passer me le dire? J'ai cru qu'un truc grave était arrivé!"

ll y eu un petit silence, et Minho tourna la tête vers Newt.

Discrétion /20? 1,25.

"Euh, bah…"

Le blond soupira, agacé. Minho avait l'art et la manière de rendre les choses gênantes.

"Rien de grave."

Les mots sortirent froids et presque cassants, et Newt s'en voulut aussitôt.

"Excuse-moi, Winston."

Le serveur secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

"T'en fais pas, Minho est toujours aussi con à ce que je vois!

-Exact."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et le pakistanais partit chercher leur commande, après un "Comme d'habitude, chocolat viennois et Earl Grey?".

Minho le regarda s'éloigner, et finit par donner un coup de coude à Newt, par dessus la table.

"Putain, mec, Winston met des chemisettes."

Et cette phrase, cette intonation confidentielle et ce ton outré firent éclater Newt de rire.

"Newt, _une chemisette._ "

Le blond soupira, calmant son rire.

"Et alors ?

-Mais c'est laid!"

Sa voix indignée faillit lui donner un fou rire mais il se retint.

"Il est au travail, il va pas mettre un tee-shirt.

-Bah si. Cette chose, là, c'est horrible, ne me dit pas le contraire.

-Ça va, elle est pas à fleurs."

Minho pouffa, et haussa les épaules, laissant tomber.

"Ouais on va dire ça."

Et ils se turent quelques minutes, observant silencieusement les vas-et-vient des serveurs pressés.

C'était comme un autre monde ici, qui se résumait à courir partout en essayant de satisfaire tous les clients. C'était comme si les préoccupations du monde extérieur n'atteignaient personne ici. C'était hors du temps.

Et c'était assez étrange, d'être là, à attendre pour un thé qu'il aurait pu avoir chez lui, avec son meilleur ami, à attendre la sortie de leurs _amis_ de leur épreuve. Parce que c'était ça, ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, mais pas besoin. Ils le savaient. C'était suffisamment explicite.

Et Newt se sentait un peu bête, de pas savoir gérer ça tout seul. De ne pas savoir gérer le départ de Thomas. Parce que même si le brun l'avait rassuré, il avait cette boule dans la gorge. Cette boule qui le paralysait. Et merde, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire un pas vers Thomas, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose de suffisant pour lui donner envie de rester éternellement. Et il restait persuadé que la date limite, la fin du bac, la fin de leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit, allait sonner aujourd'hui. Mais il n'arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se dire "Aujourd'hui j'agis", et à s'y tenir. Alors il continuait de s'en vouloir.

Winston se planta devant leur table, brisant ses pensées, et déposa leurs boissons, servies dans des tasses à l'effigie du café. _The Cure_. Le Remède. Et c'était assez drôle, parce que oui, cet endroit était une sorte de cure. Pas de bruits, juste une musique douce. Pas de gens stressés ou pressants, juste des sourires et de la bienveillance.

"C'est la maison qui offre, les gars!"

Minho s'exclama, trop heureux de ne rien avoir à débourser pour boire le meilleur chocolat de la ville, et Newt hocha la tête silencieusement en guise de remerciement.

"Je vous en prie! Toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Vous reviendrez, hein?

-Promis!"

Et le coréen se lança dans un planning de leur été, afin de prévoir leurs venues en fonction des horaires de Winston, et le blond se contenta de le regarder s'agiter.

Minho avait toujours été comme ça. Agité, emballé. Passionné. Il avait ce petit quelque chose, cette petite étincelle de vie, qui faisait du bien, qui caressait et qui donnait envie de faire partie de son monde.

Il avait toujours eu ce truc en plus, il avait toujours eu ce charisme fou, qui attirait les gens. Et sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort, il arrivait à avoir des filles dans son lit et des garçons dans sa liste d'amis.

Newt était admiratif, de son caractère souriant et doux, de cette capacité à aimer et à être aimé. Et parfois, il se demandait comment Minho en était venu à l'apprécier, et à vouloir absolument le garder dans sa vie. Parce qu'ils étaient clairement les opposés l'un de l'autre.

Un élan d'amitié le prit lorsqu'il s'amusa à compter le nombre de "Newt et moi" qui sortait de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Apparemment, il était en train de raconter leurs vacances, dont ils n'avaient pas parlé. Habituellement, ils partaient deux semaines chez les grand-parents de Minho, et deux semaines chez ceux de Newt, partageant ainsi un mois entre le sud de la france et l'Angleterre chérie du blond. Partie préférée de Newt et détestée de Minho, puisqu'il ne comprenait strictement rien, et que Newt comprenait tout.

Et comme d'habitude, il se doutait qu'ils allaient encore prévoir tout au dernier moment, forçant leurs parents à prendre des billets à des prix exorbitants. Mais au fond, ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils s'en foutaient, parce qu'ils étaient heureux de voir leur amitié d'enfance perdurer.

Une main s'agitant devant ses yeux le fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

"Newty?

-Mh?

-On fait quoi cet été?

-Comme d'habitude?

-Ouais, mais ça aurait été cool de faire quelque chose avec Teresa et Thomas, non?"

Le coeur du blond se sera stupidement à l'entente du prénom de Thomas. Pourquoi fallait-il que son corps le trahisse si violemment?

"Ouais, je sais pas.

-Quoi, t'as pas envie d'être avec ton amoureux?

-Ahhhn, Newt a un amoureux?

-Je n'ai pas d'amoureux."

Winston pouffa et tapota la tête blonde.

"Tu as un amoureux. Ca se voit."

Et le sourire de Minho était si grand, et l'air de Winston si sincère en disant "Tu mérites d'être aimé", que Newt ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, comme pour lui même :

"J'ai un amoureux."

Cette phrase sonnait si brutale, si douce, si violente, si caressante, qu'il eut un frisson, et son ventre s'anima bêtement, pendant que l'idée faisait son tour dans sa tête. Avoir un amoureux. Ca sous-entendait une relation... Une _vraie relation_. Avec des baisers, des mains qui se tiennent, des caresses. Et eux, ils ne faisaient rien de tout ça. Ils ne faisaient rien tout court. Ils s'aimaient, chacun de leur côté, sans oser s'approcher, tout les deux attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

"Newt, ça va?"

Il sursauta presque, et le rire de Minho finit de le ramener.

"Tu fais encore ça, hein?

-De quoi?

-Décrocher de la réalité, être autre part.

-Non, je réfléchissais juste."

L'asiatique haussa les épaules, et se leva en récupérant sa veste.

"On y va? Teresa m'as envoyé un message, elle est sortie, on va attendre Thomas avec elle."

Le blond hocha la tête, et ils partirent après avoir promis à Winston de passer la semaine prochaine.

Tout le long du chemin, qu'ils firent en bus pour la jambe de Newt, Minho blablata sur le café, sur les nouveaux serveurs, sur le bac, sur les notes en approche, sur tout et plein de choses dont Newt se foutait, ou dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler. Alors il le laissa faire, il le laissa s'emballer, en le regardant bouger ses mains. Minho avait cette manie insupportable de toujours s'agiter lorsqu'il parlait de sujets qu'il aimait, et Newt avait failli se prendre une claque plusieurs fois. Mais c'était Minho, et Minho était toujours comme ça. Il avait cette joie de vivre folle, et ce côté optimiste presque trop décalé pour ce monde.

Le bus les jeta devant le lycée, et ils rejoignirent leur table pour une dernière fois. Chaque _dernière fois_ faisait un peu plus mal au coeur de Newt, et il tenta de se convaincre qu'il avait tort de flipper comme ça. Ils n'allaient pas arrêter de se voir juste à cause des études…

Teresa était assise à sa place habituelle, et le blond se posa à la sienne, en face d'elle. Minho se laissa tomber à côté de la brune, et la place vide à côté de Newt n'attendait que Thomas.

"Alors, ton épreuve?

-Bof. Je suis sortie trop tôt pour avoir une bonne note. Je me contenterais de la moyenne pour cette fois-ci."

Elle n'avait pas l'air déçue, ni frustrée, juste épuisée, tout simplement.

"J'ai hâte d'être en vacances, d'avoir les résultats. J'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'être en apnée depuis une semaine, comme si le monde n'avait pas tourné depuis lundi dernier. C'était assez… perturbant."

Il y eu un petit silence, et elle finit par ajouter d'un ton plus serein.

"Et vous alors, ça a été vos sciences et tout?

-Sciences, sûrement une catastrophe pour moi, et littérature n'en parlons pas. Newt va encore avoir 18 sans avoir rien foutu d'autre que lire ce livre 150 fois."

La brune pouffa et tapa l'arrière de la tête du coréen.

"Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux!

-Non."

Elle fit une petite moue, et il ajouta, boudeur.

"Moi aussi j'aimerais maîtriser aussi parfaitement l'anglais. C'est injuste.

-Tu parles couramment coréen, tocard!"

Teresa mima un air choqué face à la réplique de Newt, et ils rirent doucement, presque timidement. Comme si l'instant était trop solennel pour qu'ils se permettent quoi que soit. Comme si le bac était quelque chose de trop grand et trop impressionnant.

Et pendant que ses amis se bataillaient pour savoir qui était le plus cool entre deux acteurs récents -comment la conversation était-elle arrivée là?- Newt se laissa emporter par le moment. Le saule prêt de la table avait bien poussé, et les cachait maintenant du soleil qui tapait doucement. L'air était frais ici, et c'était agréable. C'était agréable. Pas seulement pour le temps, mais pour les gens.

Pour Minho, son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, et qui s'était agrippé à lui, sans jamais lâcher prise. Son meilleur ami qui avait été là dans les situations autant bien de crises que de joies. C'était fou comme une partie de son monde tournait autour de ce mec. Ils avaient construits une vision du monde ensembles, ils avaient construit une amitié. Newton Isaac avait un bout de Minho Park en lui. Clairement.

Et Teresa. Teresa Agnes. Celle qui lui avait tendu la main, et qui avait persistée, alors même qu'il refusait qu'elle l'approche. Mais elle était là. Elle avait réussit, et bordel, Newt était heureux qu'elle l'est fait. Parce que son sourire était chaleureux et ses paroles rassurantes. Parce que ses mots étaient parfois brutaux mais le secouait suffisamment pour qu'il arrête de merder. Alors oui, il était heureux qu'elle soit là. A cette table moisie, et dans son coeur flétri. Oui, il les aimait, tous les deux.

Et puis Thomas débarqua soudainement, suivit d'une marée d'élèves qui s'échappaient enfin du lycée, en criant de joie. Newt n'eut pas le temps de sortir en douceur de ses réflexions que déjà le brun l'en tirait violemment, avec une bonne humeur caressante.

"Salut les gueux! Salut petit chat!"

Il sentit son coeur se réchauffer bêtement à l'apparition du brun, et le laissa faire lorsqu'il embrassa tendrement son front. C'était sûrement la seule chose qu'ils faisaient…

"Bon…" Ajouta-t-il, badin. "On mange où ce midi?"

Et Newt priait si fort pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois que cette question soit posée…

.

* * *

.

9 Juillet.

C'était la date décisive, la date butoire.

La date de révélation, la date des au revoir.

Oui, c'était exactement ce que Newt se disait.

Et c'était foutrement stupide, parce que non, ils n'allaient pas se dire Adieu après avoir eu leurs résultats. Ils avaient prévus de manger ensemble, et éventuellement de boire si l'un d'eux n'avait pas son bac - ce qui était très peu probable -.

Minho s'agitait, comme toujours, à ses côtés, et Newt râla en recevant un énième coup de coude.

"Putain mais calme toi! C'est même pas nos résultats.

-Ouais bah toi, ta gueule!"

Le blond prit un air indigné, et grogna.

"Tu fais chier."

Il se leva du muret où ils étaient assis, et s'alluma une cigarette.

Peut-être que lui aussi était un peu stressé, pour Thomas, et pour Teresa.

Peut-être, _peut-être_ , que c'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté de les accompagner à l'autre bout de la ville pour consulter avec eux les immenses affiches contenant les résultats.

Et ce n'était même pas son foutu bac, c'était celui de Thomas. Alors pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil? C'était insupportable.

"Ils arrivent!"

Son meilleur ami se leva, comme sur des ressorts, et se jeta à moitié sur leurs amis.

"Alors, comment vous vous sentez ?"

Teresa leva les yeux au ciel, et Thomas haussa les épaules, comme résigné.

"J'suis sûr je l'ai pas. J'ai foiré l'histoire-géo et les maths."

La brune frappa son épaule, presque agacée.

"Arrête Calimero, c'est impossible que tu ne l'es pas, t'es un fucking génie. Alors cesse de geindre, et pense à moi un peu."

Son ton sec et irritable laissa un silence gêné, et soudain, Thomas éclata de rire.

"Tu as vraiment l'art et la manière de nous faire destresser toi."

Elle sourit doucement, et haussa les épaules.

"Non, vraiment Tom, tu l'as."

Et ils se turent tous les 4, parce qu'en vérité, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Et tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée qui délivrait les résultats.

Une foule de lycéens, de futurs étudiants ou futurs redoublants, se massait devant le portail. De dos, des grands panneaux attendaient d'être retournés, et des cris résonnaient déjà.

C'était comme une immense vague humaine, avec des bras qui se levaient de temps à autre, et des bruits d'impatience non contenue. Newt faillit s'enfuir en voyant ça, mais la main de Thomas s'agrippa à la manche de son sweat-shirt, presque désespérément.

"Reste."

Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était plus une supplique. Comme s'il avait besoin que Newt reste.

Alors Newt resta.

Parce que Thomas le voulait. Parce que Thomas lui demandait.

"Il est quelle heure?"

Minho fut fusillé par 3 paires d'yeux, et leva les mains.

"Ok, désolé! C'est juste que c'est stressant là. L'ambiance. Tendue.

-Minho. Ta gueule."

L'ordre de Teresa claqua, et le silence retomba entre eux.

Les minutes semblèrent être des heures, et la main de Thomas était toujours accrochée à Newt. Teresa et Minho commencèrent à se disputer après approximativement 2 minutes 20 de silence, et le blond en profita pour s'éloigner, entraînant Thomas avec lui.

"Tu peux me lâcher, Tommy, je ne vais pas partir.

-Tu promets?"

Et Newt eu l'impression qu'ils avaient échangé leurs places. C'était à lui de rassurer le brun. Trop bizarre.

"Oui.

-D'accord."

Sa main glissa doucement le long du bras du blond, et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, presque trop furtivement. Et dans un élan de courage, Newt attrapa ces doigts, et les serra quelques secondes dans les siens, presque trop froids par rapport à ceux de Thomas.

Et Thomas ne dit rien, se contentant d'attirer Newt à lui pour l'étreindre brièvement.

"Merci..."

C'était un tout petit merci, murmuré du bout des lèvres, et pendant quelques secondes, Newt se dit qu'ils en faisaient sûrement beaucoup trop pour un simple bac, mais tant pis. Tant pis parce qu'ils étaient là, et que ces gestes pourtant si simples les faisaient vibrer.

Puis Teresa s'approcha d'eux et brisa l'instant qu'ils partageaient en s'insurgeant contre Minho. Et c'était reparti, leur bulle, leur complicité, tout ça revenait avec la force d'un ouragan. Dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était ainsi. Doux, chaleureux. Eux.

Ils s'amusèrent à se faire deviner ce à quoi ils pensaient, et le coeur du blond rata un battement lorsque Thomas lâcha nonchalamment :

"Raté, je pensais à Newt."

Et puis leurs sourires se bloquèrent lorsqu'un garçon cria qu'il était 10h. L'heure fatidique, donc.

Presque aussitôt, les énormes tableaux furent retournés, sûrement par des pions, et ce fut la débandade. Et ce n'était même pas exagéré. Il y eu des bousculades, des cris, et Teresa et Thomas disparurent dans la foule, entraînant Minho avec eux.

Et Newt resta planté là, incapable de les suivre, parce qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils étaient partis.

Mais il avait promis.

Il avait promis à Thomas de rester prêt de lui. Alors, faisant fi de son instinct, qui lui hurlait de déguerpir, il pénétra dans la masse vibrante.

Il se fit bousculer, marcher sur les pieds, il se fit prendre en sandwich, il se fit hurler dessus, et il commença à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait? Il regardait partout autour de lui, désespérant de retrouver Thomas. Thomas. Il devait le trouver.

Il tomba brusquement dans le regard d'une fille, qui pleurait, et elle s'avança vers lui, comme si elle le connaissait.

"Je l'ai pas eu…"

Il cligna des yeux, perturbé par sa voix tremblante, et elle disparut à son tour.

Et il resta là, à se faire heurter par des cris, des larmes, à entendre des appels joyeux et des appels tristes. C'était bizarre d'être dans cette vague, pleine de sentiment, qui le bousculait violemment.

Mais c'était ça, c'était la vie, c'était les gens. C'était des émotions sans filtres, des explosions de sensations. C'était l'exaltation et l'ivresse. C'était milles choses, toutes plus saisissantes, plus prenantes, plus violentes. Oui, ce n'était pas que sombre, ce n'était pas que ressentiment et douleur. C'était aussi beau, lumineux, chaud. C'était doux, caressant, tendre. Ça pouvait être magnifique, merveilleux.

Et c'était là, dans cette espèce d'émeute bruyante qu'il le réalisa. Qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait qu'à débrancher son cerveau pour éclater, lui aussi.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il arrêta de penser, totalement. Il poussa les gens, il marcha sur des pieds, il appela Thomas. Il fit comme eux, comme le monde. Il devint, l'espace d'un instant, de quelques minutes, une simple goutte d'eau dans un océan.

Et il retourna brusquement dans son corps, dans sa réalité, lorsqu'une main connue se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, et le visage de Thomas entra brutalement dans son champ de vision.

"CHATON JE L'AI"

Et même s'il hurlait, Newt n'en avait rien à foutre. Parce que _ce sourire_ nom de dieu, valait toutes les peines du monde. Et ce regard, pétillant, heureux. Et cet air fier.

Il regarda le brun sautiller sur place, et se mit à sourire lui aussi. Comment ne pas sourire face à une telle joie?

"Mention?

-Bien! Oh mon dieu, Newt."

Et ils se turent à nouveau, mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent.

"Newt.

-Oui?"

Les yeux du brun brûlaient.

C'était quoi ça?

"Je vais t'embrasser."

 _C'était quoi ça?_

Ce bordel, là?

Son coeur?

Son âme?

Son corps?

Un mélange des trois?

Oui, assurément.

Et ça?

Les mains de Thomas sur ses joues, le corps de Thomas dans son espace vital, les lèvres de Thomas sur les siennes.

Et ça?

Newt qui s'agrippait à lui.

Et ça n'avait rien des films, rien des livres.

C'était juste la pression de deux bouches qui s'étaient attendues trop longtemps.

Ce n'était pas une envolée lyrique, pas sa tête qui tournait.

C'était juste ça. Un baiser. Et son ventre qui chauffait, son coeur qui battait beaucoup trop fort, jusqu'à l'étourdir. Son sang pulsait à ses oreilles, dans son crâne.

Ce n'était pas le monde qui s'évanouissait autour d'eux. Les gens étaient toujours là, à crier, à s'éteindre, à pleurer. A ressentir.

Ils n'étaient que deux grains de sables, que deux gouttes, parmi une immensité qui s'en foutait, qui avait mieux à faire, mieux à critiquer, mieux à se réjouir.

Ce n'était qu'eux.

Juste eux.

Juste Newt et Thomas.

.

* * *

.

 **Les lecteurs qui ne commentent pas, je vous vois toujours. Je ne mange pas, promis.**

 **Si vous m'aimez autant que je vous aime, n'hésitez pas à me follow, j'ai pleins de petits choses en préparation en ce moment, dont un petit TS c:**

 **Je postes aussi un recueil de drabbles, c'est un délire chelou mais c'est drôle, et j'ai upload "Lettre à Newt" récemment, c'est la douceur, j'ai aimé écrire un truc dégoulinant d'amour.**

 **Oui, je fais ma pub.**

 **See ya, xoxo**


	13. Épilogue

**Nous y voilà.**

 **L'épilogue.**

 **Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, de ces personnages.**

 **Je me sens émue, et .. fière de moi. D'avoir mené ce projet à bien.**

 **Je voudrais remercier très particulièrement Soran-M, parce que _doux jésus_ , ta review a illuminer ma matinée. **

**Mille merci à Eeyore17, pour tes deux deux review! Vous êtes les meilleurs.**

 **Val et Neviy, je vous aime ( ça devient lourd )**

 **Salomé, cette fiction était pour toi. J'espère que je t'ai satisfaite.**

 **C'est donc ici que je vous dis au revoir, en espérant vous voir sur mes autres projets. Spoil : je suis en pleine écriture d'une nouvelle fiction, mais dans un registre très différent, même si elle reste Newtmas.**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Me I fall in love with you every single day._

 _._

-x-

.

C'était le jeudi.

Ça avait été choisi sur un coup de tête, comme ça, sans raison. Ils avaient juste décidés que ça serait le jeudi.

C'était leur jour.

Le jour où ils se retrouvaient tous, comme avant.

Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec _avant_ , tout en étant parfaitement et exactement pareil.

C'était la même ambiance chaleureuse et douce, les mêmes rires aux éclats, les mêmes blagues, les mêmes engueulades, les mêmes taquineries.

Mais ce n'était plus les crises de paniques de Newt, les regards inquiets de ses amis, la distance entre Thomas et lui, et entre Teresa et Minho.

Non, tout ça n'existait plus.

Tout ça, leurs inhibitions, leurs peurs, leurs non-dits, tout ça était parti avec la chaleur de l'été et les rires des vacances.

Maintenant, c'était des mains croisées, des sourires entendus, des regards complices, des baisers amoureux. Oui, des baisers, il y en avait eu.

Entre Thomas et Newt, le jour des résultats.

Entre Teresa et Minho, pendant une soirée en Angleterre.

Entre Newt et Thomas, un soir sur une plage du sud.

Entre Minho et Teresa, après leur retour.

Oui, il y en avait eu. Plusieurs, pleins. Des tas, des tonnes.

Il y avait aussi eu des discussions, houleuses et tendres, des jeux, tendancieux et révélateurs, des soirées, alcoolisées et hilarantes.

Et il y avait eu des rapprochements, plus ou moins discrets.

Il y avait eu des lits partagés, des caresses échangées, innocentes et délicates.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup d'autres choses.

Et ils avaient repris le fils de leurs vies, le fils de leurs études, heureux, détendus, et amoureux. Souriants, calmes, et apaisés. Comme leurs coeur, comme leurs âmes, ils avaient enfin trouvés cette paix, cette harmonie qu'ils cherchaient.

Et Newt, Newt était celui qui avait le plus changé.

Il n'était plus le petit garçon effrayé qu'il avait été. Il était ….bien. Vraiment bien. Il était rassuré, apaisé. Et son coeur battait à un rythme totalement inégal et aléatoire. Le rythme que daignait lui donner Thomas. Généralement, emballé et fébrile. Parce que c'était Thomas, et que même après plusieurs semaines, après plusieurs mois, il avait toujours le même effet dévastateur sur la poitrine du blond. Toujours cette même agitation brûlante, presque perturbante. Comment un simple être humain pouvait faire tant de choses à son corps? Parce que ce n'était pas que son coeur. C'était ses mains, moites lorsqu'ils "devaient parler". C'était ses jambes flageolantes lorsque leurs lèvres s'aimaient un peu trop. C'était sa gorge sèche lorsque Thomas lui susurrait des mots doux. C'était sa tête, son ventre, c'était tout. Chaque partie de son corps était prise d'assaut par ses sentiments, par Thomas, et par ses sentiments pour Thomas.

Et si au début il avait trouvé ça trop, il avait finit par s'y habituer, à ces incessantes palpitations. Il avait même finit par les aimer.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée fracassante de Minho et Teresa.

"NEWTYYYYYY."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et rendit son étreinte amicale à son amie, qui embrassa ensuite son front.

"Comment tu vas?

-Aussi bien que la semaine dernière…

-Non mais regarde moi ça! Cette nonchalance, Monsieur Isaac! Ça va pas du tout!"

Il sourit, ce petit sourire en coin qui lui avait définitivement manqué pendant un an et demi, et haussa les épaules.

"On parle - Non, _tu_ me parles par sms tout les jours, tu sais que je vais bien."

Elle fit une moue, et s'accrocha au bras de son petit ami.

"Défend moi chéri!"

L'asiatique eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un doigt menaçant se pointait déjà sous son nez.

"N'oses même pas, tocard. Je suis ton ami _depuis quinze ans._ Les amis avant les filles.

-Ah bah ça te va bien de dire ça, _tu es gay!"_

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Peut-être le ton indigné de Minho, ou son air outré, ou un peu des deux? Mais c'était hilarant.

Comme toujours, Newt arrêta de rire avant eux, et comme toujours il les regarda. Ils étaient beaux lorsqu'ils riaient. Et ils étaient encore plus beaux lorsqu'ils riaient _ensemble._

Leur mise en couple s'était faite un peu laborieusement, sous les yeux amusés de Newt et Thomas. Ils avaient passés des jours sans se parler, pour finalement se retrouver et s'embrasser comme des perdus. Incompréhensible. Mais ils étaient ensembles, et tout était parfait.

Newt et Thomas, et Minho et Teresa.

Et on aurait pu croire que ça les aurait éloignés, mais au contraire, leur groupe s'était renforcé. Newt et Minho s'étaient soutenus pendant que Thomas et Teresa volaient vers la fac, et tout était resté aussi doux et planant qu'avant. Ils étaient tous ensembles, et se voyaient toutes les semaines, tout les jeudis, et presque tout les weekend. C'était presque plus que lorsqu'ils étaient tous au lycée.

"Qui est gay?"

La voix de Thomas les fit sursauter, et le brun passa un bras souple autour de la taille de Newt, avant de lui embrasser tendrement le coin des lèvres, avec un sourire. Tout était dans la retenu, doux et simple.

Il continua, d'un ton amusé.

"Toi, de toute évidence."

Le blond sourit et haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que tu en penses?

-J'en penses que tu es Tommysexuel."

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, et se détacha doucement de son petit ami, glissant sa main dans la sienne. Il avait besoin de ce contact, ce contact qui le faisait respirer plus librement, et sourire plus facilement.

Avec cette main dans la sienne, avec ces doigts dans les siens, il se sentait protégé et capable de tout.

Ils échangèrent un regard, profond et intense, et c'était comme s'ils communiquaient sans mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Des mots.

"On va où?"

Minho la grosse bouffe était de retour, brisant leur échange silencieux.

Teresa lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes, en le réprimandant.

"Tais-toi, je me rince l'oeil sur le couple le plus mignon de cette planète."

L'asiatique soupira bruyamment, mimant un agacement feint.

"Roulez-vous une pelle, elle va défaillir.

-Mais ta gueule!"

Et ils étaient de nouveau en train de se chamailler.

Newt les regarda, un petit sourire affectueux flottant sur ses lèvres.

"Ils sont mignons tout les deux."

Thomas hocha la tête, et attira le blond contre lui, pour une étreinte brève et amoureuse.

"Tu m'as manqué petit chat."

Et il aurait pû ronronner à ce surnom qu'il commencait à un peu trop aimer.

Tout comme il aimait Thomas un peu plus chaque jour. Ses messages, ses appels, ses sourires, ses baisers, ses mains, tendres et tendus vers lui, tout ça, oui, tout ça le poussait à tomber un peu plus amoureux chaque jour qui passait.

Mais il s'en foutait.

.

-x-

.

 _Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

.

-x-

.

Ils avaient mangés.

Puis, sur un coup de tête, aussi spontané que le "Jeudi!" qu"avait proposé Teresa pour _leur jour_ , ils étaient allés dans un bar. Un petit bar sympa, calme et pas trop fréquenté, que Minho et Newt avaient découvert un weekend où ils s'ennuyaient trop pour étudier.

C'était le soir, et la 22ème heure venait de sonner.

Oui, le jeudi soir était à eux.

Et ils étaient là, autour d'une table ronde, à boire des mojitos et des pina coladas, et à se raconter des anecdotes.

"Attendez, parce que le prof arrive, s'assoit, et sort, dans le plus des calmes "Bonjour, je m'appelle Serge." Ca donne pas grave envie? Franchement, là j'ai senti que mon deuxième semestre il allait pas être triste."

Teresa pouffa.

"Je l'ai eu pendant quelques mois, il est so rébarbatif.

-Il ressemble à quoi?

-Oh, faites des hypothèses!"

Newt posa son verre, et claqua sa langue contre son palet. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, entre sa toute nouvelle majorité et son traitement, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'essayer avant. Mais désormais, du haut de ses 18 ans et de la fin définitive de ses anxiolytiques, il pouvait enfin boire sans risquer de crise cardiaque. Il s'était tout de même avéré qu'il n'était pas très fan de la boisson, comme il l'avait prédit, mais il appréciait les pinas coladas et leurs goûts sucrés.

Il tendit la main, pour prendre la parole.

"Je paris que c'est un vieux chauve, avec des chemises blanches à carreaux et un gros bide, et des auréoles de 30 kilomètres. Ah et aussi, quand il parle, il parle à deux à l'heure, et du coup c'est toujours super chiant et long."

Teresa applaudit la performance, et tapota la main de son petit ami.

"Allez, à toi Min-Min.

-Ok, moi je pense qu'au contraire, c'est un jeune. Ca serait trop cliché le truc de Newty! Moi j'dis, il a dans la trentaine, et il est drôle! Il fait des blagues de merde, mais les gens rigolent pour lui faire plaisir. Il fait des cours peut-être long mais il est plutôt sympathique."

Il y eu un petit silence, et Thomas ainsi que Teresa éclatèrent de rire.

"Oh mon dieu, c'est la description la plus éloignée du monde!"

Minho fit une petite moue boudeuse, et but une gorgée de son verre, pendant que Thomas passait son bras autour de ses épaules. Il prit un ton faussement réconfortant, son rire encore dans sa gorge.

"Je suis désolé, je crois que Newt t'as battu, et à plates coutures.

-Newt me bat toujours…"

Le blond sourit, et haussa les épaules.

"C'est pas de ma faute si t'es nul en tout. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis bon en tout?

-Je penche plutôt pour la seconde option, moi."

Le brun lâcha Minho et se rapprocha de son petit ami. Teresa laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, et elle demanda d'un air innocent.

"Vraiment, il est bon _en tout_ , Tom?"

Il allait répondre lorsqu'il capta le sous-entendu, et une rougeur s'étendit sur ses joues. Newt pouffa contre sa main, et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

"Oui."

Provocation, pure provocation, mais il adorait regarder Teresa s'emballer pour rien, et Minho secouer la tête en répétant qu'il ne voulait rien savoir.

Thomas posa sa main sur la sienne, et automatiquement, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard rieur, et les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur son front, quelques secondes.

Et mon dieu, Newt adorait ça.

Il adorait entendre les élucubrations de Teresa sur leur vie sexuelle et les plaintes de Minho sur ces fameuses élucubrations.

Il adorait entendre le rire doux et chaleureux de Thomas, et il adorait ses baisers. Il adorait ce rire, doux jésus. Le genre de rire qui vous prend, vous enveloppe, qui vous fait sourire, ou rire avec lui.

Mais de toute façon, y'avait-il une seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez Thomas Edison ?

.

-x-

.

 _Baby I love you_

 _I never want to let you go_

 _The more I think about,_

 _The more I want to let you know_

 _That everything you do_

 _Is super duper cute_

 _And I can't stand it._

.

-x-

.

"Je te dépose?

-Dépose moi aussi!"

Teresa soupira, l'air exaspérée par son petit ami.

"Minho, pourquoi tu comprend jamais quand ils veulent être seuls? Et seuls, c'est _sans toi_.

-Maiiiiiiis!

-Allez, rentre avec moi. On est pas si éloignés.

-Mh. Okey."

23 heure avait sonnée, et ils étaient là, devant le bar, à se dire au revoir.

Et si au début, les au revoir avaient semblés difficiles, ils étaient tellement simples maintenant. Parce qu'ils savaient, _ils savaient_ qu'aucun d'eux ne raterait jamais leur réunion du jeudi. C'était trop important pour ça.

"On se voit samedi pour courir, Thomas?

-Yep!"

Ils s'étreignirent rapidement et amicalement, pendant que Teresa embrassait Newt sur les joues et le front.

"On se voit samedi pour une petite terrasse, chaton?

-Pendant que ces deux abrutis se tuent? Parfait. Emmène le bouquin dont tu m'as parlé!

-Oui! Et toi, emmène le CD que je t'avais passé, ma cousine veut l'écouter et elle passe la semaine prochaine!

-Ouais, ça marche!"

Il la laissa le papouiller, résigné quant à son amour des contacts physiques et à son surnom. Chaton, petit chat. Il devait vraiment avoir un côté félin caché.

Il l'enlaça doucement lorsqu'elle eu finit, et elle se fondit contre lui.

"Je suis si contente que tu fasses les câlins, mon dieu! Tom a fait des merveilles sur toi!"

Thomas rit doucement, et tira Newt à lui.

"Ouais, mais tu n'auras jamais tout les contacts que j'ai!"

Il tira la langue, et elle haussa les épaules.

"Encore heureux."

Et ils se séparèrent comme ça, dans un fond sonore de rire et de bonne humeur, de chaleur et de douceur.

Parce que c'était comme ça entre eux.

Toujours.

.

-x-

.

 _Flick your cigarette, then kiss me._

.

-x-

.

Thomas s'arrêta en bas du bâtiment de Newt, et ils descendirent tout les deux de la vieille jeep bleue. Le blond s'alluma une cigarette, et le brun s'adossa à la voiture pour le regarder expirer nonchalamment sa dose de nicotine.

"C'était bien, aujourd'hui."

Newt leva un sourcil, étonné.

"C'est toujours bien non?

-Ouais, ouais, bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Rien."

C'était sûrement une des conversations les plus étranges qu'ils aient eu. Et l'ambiance qui allait avec…

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Tommy?"

Le silence s'éternisa, puis le brun finit par relever la tête, qu'il avait baisser pour contempler ses chaussures, visiblement.

"J'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi.

-Mais personne ne va se séparer, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Non, je veux dire.. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Ce soir. Je veux rester avec toi. J'ai envie de dormir avec toi dans mes bras."

Newt tira un peu plus fort sur sa cigarette, et faillit s'étouffer, parce que sa gorge était soudainement aussi serrée que son coeur palpitant.

"Alors reste."

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire passer d'entre ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un regard, presque trop intense, et soudain, Thomas s'approcha vivement. Il arracha la clope des doigts de Newt et plongea sur sa bouche, pour l'embrasser presque fébrilement.

Le baiser dura à peine une minute, mais il fut tellement fort qu'il eu l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Son coeur tentait furieusement de sortir de sa cage thoracique, et les yeux de Thomas, là, maintenant, c'était trop…

"Restes."

Sa voix était plus assurée cette fois-ci, peut-être parce qu'il avait _vraiment_ envie qu'il reste?

"Oui."

Et le silence retomba. C'était un silence tendu, comme si quelque chose menaçait d'exploser.

Thomas verrouilla sa voiture, et ils montèrent les deux étages lentement, à la vitesse de Newt. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, aucun son ne les accueillit, et ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures dans un silence presque religieux.

Le silence, toujours le silence.

Ils rejoignirent la chambre de Newt, et le blond ferma doucement la porte, avant d'allumer la lumière sur sa table de nuit en soupirant.

Soupir qui fut couper par une paire de lèvres s'écrasant sur les siennes, et il ne put rien faire d'autre que répondre au baiser brûlant de Thomas.

Thomas, toujours Thomas

Il était partout.

Dans son coeur.

Dans son âme.

Dans son.. pantalon?

Il souffla presque bruyamment, et s'agrippa aux épaules du brun, les jambes tremblantes.

"T-Tommy, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Sa voix aussi tremblait. Il détestait perdre ses moyens aussi facilement.

"J'ai eu envie de te toucher toute la soirée…

-Ne dis pas des choses obscènes!"

Thomas sourit, et enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond, pendant qu'il reprenait son occupation précédente.

Et ouais, peut-être que Newt se laissa faire.

Peut-être qu'il lâcha les armes.

Peut-être qu'il aimait cette main le caressant doucement.

Peut-être qu'il réclama le lit, et le retrait de ses vêtements. _Peut-être_. Et peut-être aussi ceux de Thomas.

Peut-être que sa main ne resta pas sage, ni innocente.

Non, ce n'était pas des peut-être. Il n'en voulait plus de ces "peut-être", avec Thomas. Lui, il voulait des "Oui", des "Oui" assurés, des choses réelles, fortes, intenses. Il voulait tout ressentir, tout sentir, et tout assumer.

Il voulait oublier Ben. Non, Ben n'existait déjà plus, et ce depuis longtemps. Thomas l'avait effacé, à coups de sourires, de rires, de mots tendres, de baisers. Thomas avait tout effacé. Les angoisses violentes, les peurs inconditionnelles de Newt, d'aimer, de toucher, d'être toucher. Petit à petit, Thomas avait détruit ses certitudes quant au fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire ces choses là. Il les avait brisées, explosées, piétinées.

Et oui, il subsistait une part de la pieuvre en Newt, une part qui tentait de le ramener au fond, mais Thomas ne la laisserait pas faire, et ça, Newt le savait. Lui non plus ne la laisserait pas faire. A deux, ils allaient la battre, et l'abattre. Même si ça prendrait du temps, des mois, des années. Qu'importe? Ils avaient du temps, pour gagner.

Alors oui, il se laissa faire.

Oui, il finit par demander d'une voix étranglée "Putain, enlève moi ces fringues Tommy.".

Oui, il aima les mains fébriles de Thomas sur lui, le déshabillant à la fois rapidement mais tendrement, et toujours avec ce regard amoureux et bienveillant.

Oui, il se battit avec la chemise de son petit-ami pour réussir à lui enlever.

Oui, il se laissa toucher, caresser, embrasser.

Oui, il toucha, caressa, embrassa.

Il lâcha prise, et laissa ce plaisir l'envahir, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'au point de non retour, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir son euphorie, jusqu'à ce que Thomas lui murmure d'un ton essoufflé et d'une voix rauque :

 _Je t'aime._

 _._

* * *

.

 **Je vous remercies pour tout.**

 **Les chansons utilisés en italiques :**

 **\- Thinking out Loud, de Ed Sheeran**

 **\- We are young - fun**

 **\- Can't Stand It - NeverShoutNever**

 **\- No you girls - Franz Ferdinand**

 **( Je vous invite à les écouter c: )**


End file.
